My Love, My Life
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Burnt out Bella moves to Seattle where she meets single parent Edward, and sparks fly. But can Edward and Bella work through the complications that arise? Rated M for mild lanuage and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. I start a **_**lot **_**of them, but when a plot bunny attacks, you just have get right to it.**

**-----**

BPOV

I sighed and tilted my head upwards, letting the last rays of sun hit my face before I slowly went back inside from the balcony, hugging my arms around myself.

A new town, a new apartment, and new life. And I was all by myself.

The apartment I rented was very small, to say the least. It had a kitchen, a living room that doubled as the bedroom, and a bathroom. But on my nearly miniscule savings and the little income I have, it was the best I could do on such short notice.

Leaving Forks, the town I had grown up in and had come to love, had not been an easy decision. I had left a disappointed father, a group of snubbed friends, and a betrayed boyfriend behind in that little town, and so much had happened there in the last year. Coming here was a new start for me. I would be able to settle down and make anything I wanted out of life.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell chime. Sighing heavily, I walked the short distance from the couch to the door

Standing outside the door was a tiny brunette with beautiful elfish features and spiky hair.

"Hi." I said uncertainly, noticed that she seemed extremely hyper and…bouncy.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, and I live in the apartment down the hall. I saw the movers bringing your boxes up and then I thought I would come over and say hi, because my boyfriend Jasper is playing basketball with my dad and brother, so I was kind of lonely."

"I'm Bella Swan." I laughed uneasily, a little creeped out by how enthusiastic this woman was.

"I'm sorry if that was too much information, but I just had like two things of Red Bull. How do you like the apartment building? I mean, I know the apartments are a little cramped, but it has a nice feel, don't you think?" Alice continued to blabber, and I nodded, trying to get used to her.

"Yeah, it does have a certain…essence." I agreed, unsure of what else to say.

"Do you want to come over for some Chinese food or something?" Alice asked, rocking back and forth on the stiletto heels she was wearing, "We could watch television or put a movie in!"

I hesitated, wondering if I should really go with this woman into her apartment. Sure, she seemed friendly enough, but what if she was an insane killer or something? I glanced over her and instantly relaxed. She was obviously just overfriendly and wanted a friend. I didn't blame her; seeing as the only other people I had seen around the apartment complex were probably in their sixties or seventies.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds nice." I finally decided, walking out of my apartment and closing the door behind me, making sure my keys were still in my pocket.

"So, you live here by yourself?" Alice asked as she led me down the hallway towards her apartment.

"Yeah, I just moved here from a really small town a couple of hours away. It's just me, all alone." I sighed, waiting patiently as Alice unlocked the door to her apartment.

"I know what you mean." She laughed, pushing the door open and ushering me inside before her. "But my boyfriend Jasper and my older brother Edward come over a lot, even though Edward's house is about a thousand times bigger than this place." Alice gestured around the small apartment, which was undoubtedly bigger than mine. She paused in front of the couch, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You know what? You would just _love_ my brother Edward. He should be over here after the basketball game…would you want to meet him? I swear he's really, really great."

I laughed quietly as Alice popped down on the couch and gestured for me to join her. Alice was obviously trying to play matchmaker, and while I appreciated the gesture, I didn't really know her and I was definitely not looking to be in another relationship anytime soon.

"I would love to meet him, Alice, but I don't think your brother and I can be anymore than friends." I said carefully, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Her face fell slightly but then she squeezed my hand gently. "I understand. Anyway, the only women Edward seems to have time for are me, our mom, and of course, Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" I asked quizzically, accepting the glass of water Alice offered me.

"Oh, Annabelle is Edward's daughter. She's thirteen years old and his world basically revolves around her. He and his wife got divorced about six years ago." Alice informed me, taking a large gulp of her own water.

"Oh." I murmured, not sure of what else to say. "Um…what does he do?" I asked desperately, praying that there wouldn't be an awkward silence.

But apparently I didn't need to worry about a lapse in conversation with Alice.

"Edward is a surgeon; he loves it." She said easily, kicking her feet up on the extremely cluttered coffee table.

"Wow. He's a single father who's a surgeon? That must be really hard." I mused, thinking about how my own father, who had been a police officer, and how he had trouble keeping up with both me and his job when I was younger.

"He and his ex wife have joint custody, and sometimes I help Edward out when he has to work or needs to catch on up his sleep." Alice replied, just as the front door opened.

"Ali? We're back, and dad and I totally kicked Jasper's _ass_ today-" A tall, stunningly handsome man with bronze hair and piercing green eyes was suddenly in the room with us, wearing ratty sweats and holding a basketball in the crook of his arm.

No way. _This _was Alice's brother?

**-----**

**This is lovelovelove22's (Mellie's) husband Jensen. If you saw the update from any of her other marvelous stories, she broke three of her fingers and can't type. She already had this typed up and forced me to upload it for her. **

**Anyway, she probably won't be able to type for a while, therefore this might not be updated for a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Having someone type this up for me! Shout out to my favorite member of the man-child brigade (except for my hubby)…DEVON! He also drove me to the ER while I was screaming and cursing up a storm when I broke my fingers.**

**Don't know how long this chapter can be, because Devon has a previous engagement to get to in like an hour. Once my fingers are all clear for typing, the chapters will be of longer length. **

**------**

BPOV

This gorgeous, beautiful guy was Alice's brother? No way. The very same brother she wanted to set me up with.

"Hi." The guy, Edward, paused when he saw me, and dropped his duffel bag on the floor of Alice's apartment.

"Hi." I stuttered lamely, smiling widely. Alice rolled her eyes and jumped off the couch to hug her brother. He was over a foot taller than her, and I didn't see any resemblance between the two of them other than their matching, vivid green eyes.

"Pick that up." Alice whined, kicking Edward's duffel bag lightly. Edward scoffed and picked it up, slinging it over his arm and looking his sister up and down.

"Ali, why in God's name are you wearing those shoes with your sweats?" He asked, pointing down at her ridiculous stiletto heels. She still didn't reach his shoulders, even with the added height the shoes provided.

"Because I want to get Jasper into bed." She teased, and Edward made a face. "Edward, you're being rude." Alice reprimanded him, elbowing him hard in the gut. "This is Bella, and she just moved in down the hall." I blushed and stood up as Alice beckoned me over.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward, Alice's older brother." He said warmly, shaking my hand. His hands were large, warm, and surprisingly soft.

I blushed even deeper when Alice winked at me and Edward chuckled, then released my hand.

"Hi." I mumbled, and Edward's phone suddenly started to chime.

"Sorry." He muttered, answering his phone and ducking into Alice's bedroom. Alice and I watched him go, and Alice turned back to me excitedly.

"Well?" She asked, bouncing up and down slightly. "He's awesome, right?" I laughed quietly and ducked my head, worried that Edward could hear us. "Relax, Bella. Edward can't hear us." She assured me, although she lowered her voice slightly.

Just then, the front door banged open and a tall blonde man walked in, barreling right over to Alice and swooping her into his arms. "ALICE!" He shouted, kissing her firmly on the lips. Alice laughed as he released her, setting her gently on her feet.

"Hey, Jazz, I've got a guest." She nodded towards me with a huge grin spread across her face. "This is Bella."

"Hi, Bella." Jasper said, with a obvious southern twang to his voice. "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." He shook my hand and we smiled at each other before he turned back to Alice. "Ali, where's Edward?" He asked, and she nodded towards her bedroom.

"I think Rose called." She shrugged, and then plopped back down on the couch. Jasper followed her, and I stood awkwardly near the door, suddenly overcome by the strong feeling to run back to my apartment and eat a gallon of ice cream.

"I think I should-" I started to excuse myself, but Edward burst out of Alice's room at the same time I attempted to blurt out an excuse to leave.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I have to go." He said hurriedly, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Rose needs me to pick up Annabelle at 6 instead of 7 tonight." Jasper snorted and Alice elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" Edward crinkled his eyes and paused only a foot away from me, his hand still reaching for the doorknob.

Jasper shrugged, avoiding Edward's eyes. "I dunno, it's just that you've been divorced for over six years and the woman still has you on a pretty fucking short leash." Edward frowned and his hands dropped to his sides.

"I would prefer to be courteous with Rosalie, at least for the sake of our daughter. If that means I pick up Anna an hour early, so be it." Edward huffed, and reached for the door again. "I've gotta go, and Bella, it was nice to meet you." He said, then walked out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I should actually go too." I said after a moment, awkwardly crossing my arms over my chest. "I should really get home and…unpack some more." I said lamely. Alice shot me a knowing look but got off the couch to give me a small hug.

"I just know we're going to be great friends, Bella." She said earnestly after releasing me. "Don't hesitate to stop by anytime, I'm almost always here!"

"Unless she's shopping!" Jasper chuckled from the couch, turning on the TV.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and then walked with me the three additional steps to the door. "Anyway, I'll see you around." She said, then glanced at Jasper and lowered her voice. "And Bella, Edward usually isn't like that…he had to work this morning, and then he had the basketball game with our dad and Jasper-"

"It's fine, Alice." I smiled ruefully and shrugged my shoulders. "I understand."

Because honestly, why would someone like Edward ever be interested in someone like me? I'm plain and average, while he is stunningly attractive and obviously very successful.

We just don't even up.

------

**Devon's leaving…and Jensen has to work late, so no longer than this, sorry.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**The splint is officially off! Now I have to wear these weird little caps on the top part of my fingers, but typing is allowed now. Thanks for your patience!**

**-----**

BPOV

I stared calmly at the blank screen in front of me, waiting for some sort of magical inspiration to erupt from my fingertips and fill the screen with words.

No such luck.

I had been sitting at the desk in my cramped living room nearly all morning, hadn't written anything remotely decent. Unfortunately, my thoughts managed to drift to Edward. It was ridiculous; I met the man for literally two seconds and I was basically infatuated with him already.

But who could blame me? He was the most perfect male specimen I have ever seen; with full lips, a straight nose, a chiseled jaw, and that deliciously rumpled mess of bronze tinted hair…I was going crazy just thinking about him.

Frowning again at my blank computer screen, I sighed and stood up, stretching my arms lazily above my head. Now was as good a time as any to eat some lunch. I made my way through the tiny living room, sidestepping the pull out couch that was my bed and evading the piles of boxes that cluttered the small space.

Once I reached the kitchen, I rummaged through the cupboards in search of something to eat for lunch. I pulled my arm down after searching the top shelf of a cabinet and felt the sharp corner of the cabinet slice clean into my arm, and the nauseating smell of blood penetrated my nostrils almost instantly.

I caught a quick glimpse of my bleeding arm and it took all the restraint in the world for me to not pass out or throw up. The cut seemed impossibly deep, running the span of a few inches on my upper arm. And oh god, it hurt.

My mind started to race, and I quickly located an old sweatshirt, wrapping it firmly around my arm. Grabbing my shoes and keys, I ran out of my apartment in a hurry with my arm still throbbing.

Just as I reached the elevators, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh, aren't you-" I turned my head to see _him_ standing next to me, apparently needing to use the elevator as well. His green eyes widened as he caught sight of my arm, and I blushed despite myself. "Shit, what happened to your arm?" He asked, gently touching my injured arm through the sweatshirt I had wrapped around it.

"I cut it on the cabinet in my kitchen." I admitted, clenching my teeth and praying for the elevator to move faster. My arm felt like it was on fire.

"Let me see." He ordered, and I shook my head, not wanting to look at the cut again. "I'm a doctor Bella, let me look at it." I sighed and reluctantly pulled the sweatshirt away, holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut.

Edward inhaled a little and I felt his warm fingers gently probe my arm. I hissed a little in pain, and he whispered, "Sorry." After a few more seconds, he spoke again. "You know, this really isn't too deep, I could stitch it up for you right here." He offered, and my eyes shot open.

"Here?" I croaked, still a little nauseous.

"Yes, here." Edward said impatiently. "Go back to your apartment and leave the door unlocked; I'll go get my bag from my car." I obeyed without thought, stumbling back to my apartment and leaving the door propped open.

I plopped down on the couch, wincing as the rough material of my sweatshirt chaffed against my arm.

Edward was back in what seemed like a minute, carrying a professional black bag along with him.

"Hold your arm out." He instructed, and I extended my still bleeding arm. He pulled a strip of white fabric from the back and fashion a tourniquet while I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. I didn't open my eyes as I heard Edward rooting around in the bag, and I didn't dare speak; I didn't want to break his concentration. I tried to stay calm as he slowly stitched my arm back up after sterilizing it; but the feeling certainly wasn't pleasant.

What seemed like eternity passed, until Edward gently bandaged my arm up. "All better." He murmured, and I slowly opened my eyes to examine my now bandaged arm. "You may want to ice it later." He added, putting everything back in his medical bag.

"Thank you so much." I blushed, looking down at my feet. "I get hurt _a lot_, and you just saved me yet another trip to the hospital. Edward smiled, and I nearly swooned. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I'm glad to be of assistance." He said quietly, a smirk playing on his pink lips. "Just take care of yourself, alright? That's all I can ask of you." Edward stood up and I followed suit, walking with him to the door.

I smiled, still blushing bright red, and nodded. "Well, if you ever need anything else from me, don't hesitate to ask." He hesitated for a second with his hand on the doorknob, his eyes brighter than usual.

"Actually, there is one more thing you can do for me." He murmured in a low, sexy voice.

"What's that?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little breathless.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

-----

**Sorry this isn't longer, but I really wanted it to end on that note.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm…I've got nothing to say.**

**------**

BPOV

Dinner. Dinner with Edward Cullen. As in a _date_ with Edward Cullen.

He had asked me on a date, and now I had no idea what I was going to wear. I wanted something that was sexy, but sophisticated. And something that would make him want to kiss me goodnight. Or maybe a little more.

I laughed to myself, shaking my head at how ridiculous that was. I highly doubted Edward was actually interested in me; he probably thought I was some kind of klutzy charity case.

Eventually I decided on the one acceptable dress in my closet.

It was black, curve hugging, and hit a few inches above my knees. I was running late; so I simply fluffed my curly brown hair and slid a plain black headband into place. Add a swipe of mascara, a dab of pink lipstick, my purple pumps, and a few squirts of perfume, and I was ready to go.

Edward had said he would meet me in apartment building lobby, and I was running five minutes late. By the time I made my way downstairs, Edward was leaning against the wall, fiddling with his car keys and talking on his blackberry.

"No, she can have some leftovers for dinner." He was saying, concentrating on the keys in his hand. "There's some pasta from last night and I think there are some pieces of chicken left from a few nights ago." He nodded, and looked up; meeting my gaze. Edward broke into a crooked smile and winked at me, holding up a hand to indicate he would just be a moment. "Alright, thanks again mom. I'll be home around eleven." He then hung up and I nervously walked up to him, my heart practically pounding out of my chest.

"You look beautiful." He said, still smiling. He held out his arm and I nervously accepted it as we walked out to his silver car.

"You too." I said stupidly, talking in his ruffled hair, sharp green eyes, black pants, and button down blue shirt. Edward chuckled and held my car door open for me, shaking his head slightly. I sighed heavily, buckling my seat belt as he got in the driver's side and buckled his own seatbelt. "So what are me doing?" I asked, crossing my legs at the ankle.

"Dinner and a movie. Does that sound good?" Edward asked easily, pulling out of the parking lot and getting onto the highway.

"Sounds great." I said, my voice cracking slightly. Edward smiled at me and nodded, and when our eyes met, I felt the electricity crackle. Was it possible that he felt it too?

I was quiet, gazing out the window and taking in downtown Seattle. I had been living here for a couple of days, and I had barely been out of my apartment. The silence was getting awkward, so I nervously cleared my throat and said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, Alice said you have a daughter?" I asked, titling my head slightly to the side. Edward nodded and grinned, not taking his eyes off the busy road.

"Yep, her name is Annabelle. Annabelle Elizabeth Cullen. She's thirteen years old and spoiled rotten." He laughed, crinkles forming at the corners of his shockingly beautiful eyes.

"And you're…divorced?" I asked, trying not to sound too nosey. I honestly just wanted to know a little bit more about this amazing man who was taking me out on a date. Edward nodded again, this time glancing over at me. Again, I felt a jolting bolt of electricity. This time, I decided it was much to strong to be something that was one-sided.

"Yes." He said, a smile tugging on the corner of his pink, kissable lips. "Rose and I had been friends since elementary school, and a romantic relationship just seemed like the next step. It kind of just progressed" He sighed heavily and came to a stop at a red light, running one of his hands through his hair. "It worked for quite some time. We got married three years after we started dating, and then Annabelle came a year later. Everything was working out just fine. But by the time Annabelle was five, we couldn't pretend anymore, and everything became too hard. I didn't love her like I should have. And she didn't love me like that either. Somehow things had become completely platonic again, and even though we tried to stay together for Annabelle…things just ended."

"Oh." I said quietly, smoothing a nonexistent crease in my dress. "I'm sorry."

Edward laughed loudly. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. It was a mistake Rosalie and I made years ago, and we've gotten past it. We're still friends, though. It's easier for Annabelle and I don't know…we couldn't let go of each other entirely." He sighed and cast a wary look at me. "Is that just completely absurd?"

I shook my head and laughed wryly. "I know exactly how you feel." I said quietly, gazing out the window again instead of into his soul piercing eyes that made me quiver. "Back home, I had been dating this guy, Mike, for three years. Everything was really good, and I thought-" I paused for a second, reliving the rejection I had experienced. "I thought Mike would want to marry me." I finally said, glancing back at Edward. He looked riveted, and a small crease had formed between his eyebrows. "But it turned out that my relationship with my oldest and best friend, Jacob, was too much for him. Mike said I had to choose, and I just couldn't. I broke everything off and moved here as a sort of...juvenile _escape_. I gave up a lot. My job, my friends, my family…" I trailed off; my eyes starting to water slightly.

Edward's hand rested gently on my knee, and he squeezed gently. "But now that you're here, things can be different. You can start over." He said quietly, his voice a little husky.

I nodded, transfixed on his face. Edward pulled his hand away slowly and cleared his throat.

"We're here; let's get some dinner." He said, and I nodded wordlessly.

He had already turned me into jelly, and all he had done was touch my _knee_.

-----

**Hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad you guys are into the story! Your reviews are making me so happy!**

**-----**

BPOV

Dinner with Edward was surprisingly effortless. I had received envious looks from other women in the restaurant at how he walked with his hand on the small of my back and when he had pulled my chair out for me.

We talked. A lot. I found out he had a sibling other than Alice- a twin brother named Emmett, who played football for the Chicago Bears. I knew he had gone to Harvard for Medical School and Stanford for Premed. He was thirty six years old. His favorite color was blue and he had broken three bones in his body: his arm when he was seven and had jumped off a table, his leg when he was fifteen and fell out of a tree, and his collarbone when he was seventeen, which had been the move that had ended his prior dream of becoming a football player.

And I think he had found out even more about me. I answered truthfully to all of his questions, telling him about the town I had grown up in and how I had spent the majority of my teenage years being shuttled across the country to my father's home in Forks, Washington, to my mother's in Jacksonville, Florida. He knew I was thirty and that I was an author, and he insisted that his mother had read my one published book and had loved it.

Talking with him was amazingly effortless. His voice was enchanting, and was as smooth as velvet. I found myself blushing at more than one point during the meal, once when he asked me how my injured arm was feeling, and then when he had gently taken my hand in his.

Holding hands with him, however juvenile and PG it was, felt amazing. His hands were big, warm, and soft, and he would gently run his thumb over my knuckles every so often, making me smile.

By the time dinner was over, I felt like I had known Edward Cullen my entire life.

Next, we went to a movie, although I could hardly focus while Edward was still holding my hand. The whole time I was just praying her him to put his arm around my shoulders, but he never did.

But with a guy as amazing as Edward, I'd gladly take all that I could get.

------

After the movie, Edward drove me home and I could practically hear my heart trying to bust through my ribcage, it was pounding so hard.

Would he kiss me goodnight? Would he want to come up to my apartment with me? I glanced quickly at the dashboard clock, biting my lip as I did so. It was almost eleven o'clock, and Edward had said he needed to be home by then; his daughter was expecting him and he had to work the next morning.

"Come on, I'll walk you up to your apartment." Edward said, chivalrously opening the car door for me and offering me his hand.

"You really don't have to." I said, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

"Nonsense." Edward shook his head; wrapping his arm around my waist as he led me into the building and onto the elevator. "Besides, I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He teased playfully, his emerald green eyes glimmering as he laughed softly.

"Well, can I at least tempt you with a cup of coffee or…something?" I asked tentatively as we approached the door to my apartment. Edward lowered his head slightly to look into my eyes and gave me a small but heart stopping smile.

"I really have to get home." He murmured in a soft, apologetic voice. "But I would love to do this again. Are you free next Friday?" My shoulders slumped slightly at that- Friday was six long days away from now. But even so, he wanted to go out with me again, and I couldn't' be more ecstatic about that fact.

"That sounds great." I said happily, not even bothering to mask how pleased I was with the prospect of a second date.

"How about I pick you up at seven? I'm having dinner with my brother, his wife Tanya, Alice, and Jasper." I hesitated, not wanting to intrude on what seemed to be a family gathering. Edward obviously sensed my meaning for hesitation, and he smiled. "Come on Bella, don't make me be the odd one out." He pleaded, sticking out his full bottom lip slightly. I smiled and shook my head slightly, amused at how…_adorable_ he could be while still remaining knee weakening sexy.

"Fine, Cullen." I rolled my eyes dramatically but grinned, letting him know I was just kidding. "Seven o'clock." I said in a quieter voice, and Edward nodded.

"Seven." He confirmed. "And you can talk to Alice about the dress code for this thing, she knows a hell of a lot better than I do." I laughed again at that and Edward's hand moved up slightly from my waist; now it was resting gently on my upper back. "I had a really nice time tonight." He said, much more serious than before. I blushed slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"So did I." I said quietly, taking a small step closer to him.

And then, in that instant, I knew I could die happy. Very, astoundingly happy. Because when Edward leaned down and kissed me, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. His lips molded perfectly around mine, and he tasted _amazing_. It felt like a million little shocks of electricity were going through my body, and my knees almost gave away when he pulled back slightly.

"Goodnight." He murmured, tapping the top of my noise with his index finger and then disappearing back down the hallway and towards the elevator.

It took me a moment to regain my focus, but by the time I managed to unlock the door to my apartment, someone barreled into me at full force.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked, jumping up and down. "I knew it! I knew you two were perfect for each other! Did you have fun? Where did you go? Did you talk about me? Are you going out again? Well, of course you're going out again, you just kissed, right in the middle of the hallway! Oh my god, you just kissed my brother! You just kissed Edward!" She squealed, bouncing up and down with a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Alice." I laughed, wriggling out of her steely grip. "How do you even know we kissed?" I asked, rubbing the stop where she had squeezed me too hard.

"I was watching through the peephole." Alice said in a condescending '_duh!_' tone. I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain my smile.

"I guess I'm going to dinner with you guys next Friday." I mumbled, knowing she'd spaz out again. She did, shrieking loudly.

"Yay! Ooh, let's go get you something to wear right now!" Alice said excitedly, and starting dragging me towards her apartment before I could say I was too tired.

But it didn't matter.

He kissed me. And it was one hell of a kiss.

-----

**Reviews are almost as good as first kisses from Edward.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is quickly becoming one of my favorites to write. And that means I will update this one more often.**

**I'm home sick today, so I don't know how long this chapter will be. Depends on how long it takes for my medicine to kick in.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Spill it, Bella. How was the date?" Alice asked, rummaging around in her closet as I sat down gingerly on her king sized bed.

Despite how small the apartment was, Alice's apartment was definitely a lot bigger than mine. And her closet took up half the space in her bedroom.

"It was nice." I said impassively, although I was smiling like a crazy person. Alice whirled around and put her hands on her hips, staring me down.

"Don't you lie to me! You can't even contain your smile, so spill the damn beans!" She stomped her foot impatiently and I giggled at how childish she looked.

"Fine." I sighed, and Alice resumed digging through her huge closet. "It was amazing, Alice. Your brother…he's just perfect." I admitted, blushing bright red. "And when he kissed me…I just got the most indescribable feeling." I said in the sappiest voice I have ever heard.

"You've got it _bad_." Alice grinned, turning around again with a silky blue dress clutched in her hands.

"I don't have anything." I said coolly, trying to contain my happiness. "It was one date, and no matter how great it was, we've still got a long way to go."

Alice frowned, sticking her bottom lip out in a childish pout. "You're a party pooper, Bella Swan." Then she glanced down at the dress she was holding and started smiling again. "But on the bright side, I've got the perfect dress for date number two!" She cooed, holding it out to me. "Edward is going to _love _you in this baby. I got it in Paris and never found an occasion to wear it…"

"Wow." I breathed when Alice laid the dress out on the bed and smoothed over the silky material. "It's stunning, Alice."

The dress was a beautiful shade of turquoise, with a halter top and high, beaded waist. It was easily the most beautiful dress I had ever seen this close up. And I would be wearing it to dinner on Friday. With Edward.

"So you like it?" Alice asked eagerly, rocking back and forth on her heels. I glanced down and had to stifle a giggle when I saw that, once again, she was wearing a pair of wickedly high stiletto heels. I nodded, awestruck. "Its 64 inches from shoulder to hem…so there's a really good chance it'll fit you better than it will ever fit me. So you can keep it." I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"Alice, I can't just take this dress from you! We barely know each other!" I protested, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"We're going to be great friends, Bella. I can tell. And sure you can take the dress. It probably doesn't fit me anyway, so someone might as well get a little use from it." She said easily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, and Alice laughed.

"I'm sure, Bella. I can tell you're making Edward happy, and he deserves a little happiness. That man works himself to the bone and thinks about everybody but himself. You can change that." She said serenely, grinning at me.

"Thank you." I said, fingering the smooth silk of the dress bodice. "I really appreciate it."

Alice smiled and patted my shoulder. "No problem. Now take this dress and hang it up in your closet. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning to go shoe shopping!" I started to protest, but she cut me off. "Trust me, it'll be fun!" She said excitedly, shoving the dress into my hands and practically pushing me out the door.

-----

By the time Friday night rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. Alice's dress fit like a glove, but the shoes she had forced me into were dangerously high for someone with my coordination. But still, I was excited.

Seven o'clock came, and Edward knocked on my door right on time. I took a deep, cleansing breath and opened the door, almost struck dumb by Edward's flawless appearance. His wear was tousled as always, and he was wearing a crooked smile across his lips. His suit was cut so that his body looked…perfect.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded, grabbing the purse Alice had loaned me and locking the door to my apartment behind me. "You look stunning." Edward added, taking my hand gently in his. "Alice?" He asked with a knowing smile as he led me to the elevator.

"Yes." I admitted. "And you look stunning as well." He laughed easily and dropped my hand only to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Thank you." He said, his velvet voice almost making me swoon. Actually, I think I actually did swoon a little bit. "My brother Emmet won't get off my back about how I've finally got 'back on the wagon'." He informed me, smiling. "And Alice and Jasper are backing out tonight. Jasper had to work and Alice was going to surprise him with a picnic at work."

I nodded just as we exited the apartment complex and walked towards Edward's silver car. "Alice said something about that." I said as Edward held the car door open for me. "Tell me a little bit about your brother." I said, crossing my legs at the ankle and buckling my seatbelt.

Edward grinned and shook his head, easing the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. "Emmet is a rare breed. He looks like a bodybuilder but he's actually just a big teddy bear, and he acts like a five year old the majority of the time." I laughed, and Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "You have a beautiful laugh, Bella." He said in a low voice, and I blushed. "Anyway, Emmet plays football for the Chicago Bears, but he's planning to retire the year after next."

I nodded, trying to absorb enough information as I could. "And his wife is…Tanya?" Edward nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes. She and Emmet have been married for a little over two years now. Tanya is a housewife, and she and Emmet are surprisingly alike. Tanya loves football and cars just as much as Emmet does." He explained, and I glanced out the window.

We were out of the city now, and it looked like we were in a high end suburb.

"Since it's not football season, Emmet and Tanya have been renting a house here to be closer to the family." He added.

I giggled. "Wow. 'The Family'. It makes you seem like some kind of mob family or something." Edward let out a loud, beautiful laugh.

"Now that would be interesting." He said, pulling into the driveway of a huge brick mansion. "We're here." He said, gesturing to the house.

I drew in a deep breath, looking out at the expansive building in front of me.

"It's going to be great, Bella. They're going to adore you just as much as I do." Edward soothed me, and I took his hand gently, reflecting on those words.

He adored me.

-----

**Meds are kicking in. Going to take a nice nap now and maybe eat something.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have bronchitis…ick.**

**-----**

BPOV

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella." Tanya said, hugging me gently as Edward and I walked in the front door of the house. "Edward told Emmet and I all about you, and you sound like just what he needs." She said sweetly, and Edward tightened his grip on my waist and smiled down at me. "If you guys would just wait a minute, Emmet should be down here in a minute. He's still getting dressed" Tanya explained, slipping on her grey coat over her deep green evening dress.

Tanya was beautiful, with hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She was obviously very well off, because she had an air of self confidence and grace, but also a very sweet quality. I could tell right away that I was going to like her.

"So, Edward, how is Anna doing?" Tanya asked, sticking a tube of lipstick into her purse. "We haven't seen her for a few weeks now."

"She's doing really good." Edward said, a big smile instantly stretching across his face. It was obvious that he loved his daughter very much. "Mom is watching her again tonight for me."

"That's good to hear." Tanya said just as I heard heavy footsteps on the spiral staircase. "Oh, Emmet, there you are." She said, holding her hands out to the amazingly tall and muscular brunette that appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry, I had to get pretty. I guess Edward here got the pretty boy genes." He guffawed, slapping Edward on the back and slipping an arm around his wife's slender shoulders.

"Do me a favor, Emmet, and just shut the hell up." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "This is Bella. Bella Swan." He added with a charming smile, gesturing to me. Emmet's face lit up and dimples appeared on his cheek; looking out of place on his adult face.

"Hi, Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." He said, taking my hand and shaking it vigorously. "You picked a good one, Edward." He said in stage whisper. "I can tell."

Edward, Tanya, and I laughed, but I couldn't help but be hopeful. I wanted this relationship to work.

"You're thirty six years old, Em. _Thirty six_." Edward scolded, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Emmet stuck his tongue out and Edward shook his head. "Are we going, or not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Emmet.

"Now, boys, let's calm down." Tanya interjected, and gave me an apologetic smile. "Let's go before these two rip each other's heads off." She said to me, and I laughed weakly.

This was going to be a long, interesting, and hopefully wonderful night.

-----

Despite his brawny, impressive size, Emmet Cullen was definitely somewhat of a lightweight. He had two beers with dinner, and was already a little tipsy. Tanya had three glasses of wine, and she was surprisingly sober. Edward had downed a beer, but remained perfectly sober as well. I, however, had somehow consumed three glasses of wine as well and was definitely feeling the effects of it.

"You okay?" Edward asked in my ear, noticing my strange behavior.

"I'm a little tipsy." I admitted, and Edward chuckled.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said, offering me his hand. "Guys, we're going to get out of here." He said to Tanya and Emmet, who had been engrossed in their own private conversation.

"Okay." Emmet slurred, nodding at me. "Bye, beautiful." He winked and Edward smacked him across the back of his head.

"Bye, guys." Tanya laughed and waved as we headed out of the restaurant.

"So?" Edward asked, helping me into the car. I kicked off my heels and slumped down in my seat, giggling.

"That was fun." I said, watching in rapt interest as Edward got in the car, buckled in, and pulled out of the parking lot. "I like your brother, he's a riot."

Edward cast a wary look at me and laughed. "You are so damn drunk." He said incredulously, and I laughed drunkenly.

"No I'm not."I protested, and Edward kept quiet, his pink lips twisted into a smirk.

The whole drive home, I didn't stop thinking about Edward. His lips, his muscles, his hands…mmm. All I wanted to do was kiss him. Repeatedly. And maybe some other grown up things too…

"Bella? We're here." Edward said in a soft voice, and it wasn't until then I realized he was standing there, holding the car door open for me, and we were parked in front of my apartment building.

"Oops." I slurred, stumbling out of the car and very nearly falling over. Edward caught me easily and supported my weight as he walked me inside the building. "I had a _lot_ of fun tonight." I said drunkenly as soon as we got out of the elevator and reached the door to my apartment. "Do you want to come in?" I asked, gesturing inside and wobbling slightly.

Edward hesitated for a minute, then shook his head. "I should go, Bella." He said gently, and my shoulders slumped. So much for my plan to lure him into my apartment and have my way with him. "I'm sorry." He added, gently removing a strand of hair from my face and pushing it back behind my ear.

"It's okay." I whispered, blushing an even more embarrassing shade of red, which I hadn't thought was possible.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward murmured. "Make some coffee, okay?" I nodded numbly and tilted my head up, waiting for him to kiss me goodnight.

When he did, my heart soared. Thanks to all the alcohol I had consumed, my entire body felt like it was tingling and I felt completely carefree and weightless. Kissing Edward only intensified the blissful feeling that was coursing through my body.

I moaned quietly when his smooth tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I eagerly opened my mouth slightly, shivering when Edward's tongue started to gently massage my own. I was getting into it fully when Edward put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

"Get some sleep, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" He said, and I nodded stupidly. "Sleep tight, beautiful." He whispered, and then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, this chapter is an exciting one, if I do say so myself. It's our first look into EPOV, and the first time we meet Annabelle.**

**EDIT: I originally accidentally put 'Tanya' Denali instead of 'Kate' Denali. My bad. Just to clarify, Tanya **

**is married to Emmet, and she never dated Edward.**

**------**

EPOV

Leaving Bella standing there in the doorway to her apartment was easily one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. She was a beautiful, charming, sweet, intelligent woman, and I couldn't remember the last time I've felt so connected to someone.

But in the back of my mind there was a part of me saying that I wasn't ready to have a serious relationship again. I was busy enough as it is with work, but throw in a full blown relationship, I felt like I'd be cheating Annabelle.

When Rosalie and I got divorced, I made a promise to myself that my daughter was the most important thing in my life. She _was_ my life. Rosalie and I have joint custody; Annabelle stays with each of us for one month, and then moves to the other. Luckily, the house Rosalie purchased not long after our divorce was in the same school district, making things a little easier for us and for Annabelle. I get Annabelle every other Christmas and the year I have her for Christmas, Rosalie has her for Thanksgiving. The situation we've worked out is a little complicated, but we manage to keep it under control.

The divorce had been hard on Anna, which was perfectly normal. Being shuttled from house to house wasn't easy for her as well, but she's gotten used to it over the years. Not once has Annabelle met any of the women I had seen after the divorce; none of them had been significant enough.

Actually, I've only dated three women since the divorce. First was Kate Denali, who was my sister in laws sister. Kate was the perfect rebound- fun, not clingy, and nothing like my ex wife. But when she wanted more of a relationship than I did…I just had to end things. It had only been a year since the divorce, and I wasn't ready yet.

So I moved on to Emily Korey a few months after that. I honestly can't remember what I saw in her, we only dated for a month or two. I just knew I didn't want to be with her any longer.

Soon after Emily and I broke up, I met Angela Weber. Angela had been incredibly sweet and wonderful, but again, I realized I still was not in the right place for a serious, long term relationship. Angela had understood, and we were still on good terms. In fact, she was getting married next month to my old high school buddy Ben, and I was going to be a groomsman in their wedding.

Angela and I had broken up two years ago, and I haven't even thought about dating anyone since. But now, meeting Bella had started to change my mind. I still wasn't sure if I was ready, but I wasn't ready to give up on a relationship, especially with someone as amazing as Bella Swan. So I would try, and hopefully I would succeed.

Because I could easily see myself with Bella.

-----

"Hey, I'm home!" I called softly, shutting the front door quietly behind me. I knew Annabelle was probably still awake, after all, she was thirteen years old and it was eleven o'clock on a Friday night. But Annabelle didn't' know I had been on a date, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I didn't want Annabelle to know about Bella unless things got serious before us. Annabelle had gone through a tough time when Rosalie and I had started dating other people again, and I thought maybe it would be best to keep things quiet for now.

"Edward! How was your night?" My mom came into the entryway, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"It was good, mom. Tanya and Emmet said they'll be at the hospital party next weekend." I informed her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, good. I haven't seen them for a while." My mom said, gesturing for me to follow her into the kitchen. "Are you going to bring the girl?" She asked in a hushed voice, making sure Annabelle would have no chance of overhearing us.

I rolled my eyes and poured myself a glass of water. "Her name is Bella, mom. And I don't know." I answered, and my mom grinned.

"Edward, you've been divorced for six years." My mom said, rubbing my arm. "I think Annabelle would be alright with you dating someone."

"Maybe." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But I'm going to wait and see how things go. And then, if things work out, I'll talk to Anna."

My mom sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine."

"Where's Annabelle?" I asked, giving her a quick one armed hug. "Has she gone to bed yet?" My mom laughed and shook her head.

"As if. She's watching a movie in your bedroom." She informed me, then glanced at the clock. "Well, I'm going to get going. I did all the dishes, folded the clothes in the dryer, and put a load of towels in the washing machine. They'll be done in just a few minutes." My mom said, shrugging on her coat as I followed her towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm a grown man. You didn't have to do that." I protested, but she just laughed a patted my cheek.

"Edward, you may be a grown man, but I'm still your mother. When I see dirty laundry, it's my instinct to take care of it." She said, and I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, mom. Drive safe." I said, waving as she walked out the front door and to her car.

"Bye!" She called, and I watched her pull out of the driveway and drive off before closing and locking the front door.

"Anna?" I called, heading up the stairs. She didn't respond, so I walked towards the door to the master bedroom and peeked my head inside. Annabelle was sprawled out on my bed, watching The Notebook and eating popcorn.

"Hey, Anna." I said, coming into the room and sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Hi." She said, glancing at me quickly and then refocused her attention on the movie. "How was your night?" She asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I scolded, and then tousled her thick blonde curls with my hand. "But my night was nice. How was your night? Did you have fun with Grandma?"

Annabelle swallowed quickly and nodded. "Yeah." She then broke out into a sly smile and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Grandma was telling me stories about you and Uncle Emmet and Aunt Alice when you were younger." I groaned and Annabelle broke out into a fit of giggles. "Did you really set a dead squirrel on fire?"

"It was an accident!" I protested, but was soon laughing along with Annabelle. When eventually managed to stop laughing and Annabelle suddenly grew serious.

"Why didn't you and mom have any more kids?" She asked abruptly, and I hesitated, reaching for the remote and turning the movie off. Annabelle didn't protest.

"It's complicated, Anna." I started, and Annabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Then explain it to me. I'm thirteen years old, dad. Please, just…explain it." She said, tracing her fingertips along the threads of the bed comforter.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure out how to get the words out right. "Annabelle, you are basically the only good thing that came out of our marriage. I will never, ever regret having a child with your mother, because I love you more than I can ever fully express. But your mom and I…we weren't meant to be together. We tried it, and we got you out of it. But even when you were a toddler, your mom and I knew we couldn't make things work out. We tried for a couple of years, but it was over long before we signed the divorce papers."

Annabelle frowned at me and twisted a strand of her blonde hair around her index finger. "Do you think if I hadn't been born, you and mom would have gotten divorced sooner?" She asked, and I stared at her in confusion. What did that matter? "I was just wondering." Annabelle explained, registering the confused look on my face.

"Yes, we probably would have gotten a divorce within the first couple of years of our marriage. We only made it those eight years because we loved you so much and thought that would be best for everyone. Obviously, it wasn't." I sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. "It's midnight, Anna. You need to get to bed." I said, pulling her into my arms and giving her a big hug. "I love you, baby."

She smiled a little and kissed my cheek. "Love you, daddy." She said, and then slid out of bed and padded out of the room.

I watched her as she shut the door to my room behind her and I flopped back onto the bed once she was gone. Things were getting harder and harder to explain, and Annabelle just had more questions than I had answers.

-----

**Still sick, but I'm starting to feel better.**

**The good news is that my best friend Jess and my favorite member of the man-child brigade, Devon, just got engaged. They've been dating for two years and they're simply adorable together. Shout out goes to them for being such fantastic friends.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really like EPOV. He's an emotional dude, and I dig that.**

**-----**

EPOV

I dialed Bella's number the next morning, knowing it probably wasn't too early. It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning, but Annabelle was still sleeping and I was making her breakfast.

"Hello?" Bella answered on the third ring, and I instantly noticed how groggy she sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Did I wake you?" I asked, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I stirred the pancake batter.

"Edward!" Bella's tone instantly brightened, and I smiled at her excitement. "No, you didn't wake me!" She said eagerly, and I grinned even wider. "What's up?"

"Well, I have this party at the hospital next weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along with me." I couldn't believe I had just done that. Yes, I really liked Bella, but I hadn't been planning to invite her to the hospital party, only because my parents would be there, and I didn't want her to feel like things were moving too fast. But what was done was done.

"That sounds good! I can't wait." Bella answered.

"Great." I said easily, pouring a scoop of batter onto the skillet. "It's Saturday night at seven o'clock, and I'll pick you up at your apartment a little after six. Oh, and Bella…I wanted to let you know in advance that my parents will be at the party Saturday night." I paused, waiting to hear her reaction.

"Oh…um, okay." She said, although I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated." I said in a low voice, looking around the kitchen to ensure Annabelle wasn't listening in. She had the tendency to do that. "If you're not okay with that, we can just do something Friday night instead."

I heard Bella inhale deeply, and then she cleared her throat. "Actually, Saturday night sounds fantastic." She said, and I exhaled in relief. "I'll see you around six?"

"Yep. And again, you can talk to Alice about what to wear." I chuckled, and Bella giggled quietly. Her laugh was beautiful, and it made me smile. "Have a nice day, Bella. I might see you around Alice's sometime this week."

"I hope so." She said coyly. "Bye, Edward. I hope you have a nice day as well."

I was still grinning after I had hung up and Annabelle shuffled into the kitchen, her hair in a knotted ponytail and her pajamas rumpled.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked, sliding two pancakes onto a plate for her.

"Thanks." She yawned, and I checked the time on the microwave clock.

"It's past eleven, kiddo. Your mom will be here to pick you up at noon." I reminded her, and she nodded wordlessly, taking a huge bite of her pancakes as I handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Okay." Annabelle said, taking a large gulp of juice. "Who was on the phone?" She asked, not looking up from her food.

I hesitated, then decided it was best to come clean with Annabelle. I had a feeling that this relationship with Bella could last a long time, if we could make things work. "That was my friend, Bella." I finally said, and Annabelle slowly looked up at me.

"Your _friend_?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. I nodded and started cleaning up the kitchen; I was too much of coward to tell her this face to face.

"I went out with her last night. And last weekend." I said, and Annabelle fell silent, staring down at her plate.

"Oh." She said quietly, and then she looked up at me. "Is she your girlfriend?" I coughed uncomfortably and shook my head.

"No, Anna. We've just gone out a few times, I promise." I assured her, and Annabelle nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go get my stuff together." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Annabelle, I'm sorry, but-" I started to come up with some kind of apology, but Annabelle stopped me.

"I'm fine, dad. I swear." She murmured, and then spun around on her heel and hurried upstairs, her slippers flopping noisily against the wooden stairs.

I watched her go, wondering if I should go talk to her. Obviously, something was bothering her about this. But before I could make up my mind, the doorbell rang. I groaned, realizing it was probably my ex wife.

"Annabelle, your mother is here!" I called, hurrying to the front door. "Hey, Rose." I said as I opened the front door, revealing my ex wife. She was standing there with her phone in hand, looking perfectly polished and put together before it was even noon.

There was no denying that Rosalie was a very beautiful woman. She had curves, a well maintained body, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. But ever since the divorce, she has become less and less attractive to me.

"Morning, Edward." She said, walking into the house and patting my arm. "Is Anna ready?"

"No." I said, closing the front door behind her. "She just got up, and she's getting dressed now." Rosalie sighed and put her phone in her purse, which I noticed, of course, was a brand new designer bag. Geez, what was this woman using the alimony I was paying her for; essentials or handbags?

"Edward, you're supposed to have her ready to go." She scolded, crossing her arms across her chest. "And you shouldn't let her sleep so long, it's not healthy. And she won't be able to sleep tonight." I automatically felt the need to defend myself.

"I'm the doctor here, Rosalie. If it were really that unhealthy, I would have woken her up." I said, and Rosalie glared at me for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something, but Annabelle came running down the stairs, her bookbag slung over her shoulder.

Rosalie's mouth snapped shut and she immediately pulled Anna into a hug. "Hey, baby! I've missed you!"

"Hi, mom! I missed you too." Annabelle said, squeezing Rosalie back and then handing her the bag on her shoulder. "Bye, dad." She said, giving me a long hug. "I love you." She said, and I kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, Anna. Love you too." I said, and Rosalie stared at me for a moment, but then gave me a quick one armed hug.

"Bye, Edward." She said, and both of them waved. I closed the door after them and sighed, walking into the open area of the house. Every time Rosalie came to pick Annabelle up, the house always felt so unbelievably empty.

Hopefully, the house would start feeling a lot less empty very soon.

-----

**Did you know that today is the 40****th**** Anniversary of Sesame Street? Celebrate!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	10. Chapter 10

**So…this is a big step for me. I'm going into Annabelle's POV. We'll see how it works out, but I thought it would be nice to include a little of how she feels about the whole situation.**

**Let me know how you like it.**

**------**

Annabelle POV

I was seven years old when my parents got divorced, and I didn't understand it. They had come into my room one night, and I could tell my mom had been crying. My parents sat me down and explained that although they had once loved each other, they weren't in love anymore and were getting a divorce. They both promised that they loved me very much and would try and make life as normal as possible, but it was hard to adjust to having two houses, two schedules, and two of basically everything else.

At first, like any other little kid, I had wished on a star every single night and hoped my parents would get back together and we would be a family again. But then, I grew up. My parents didn't love each other anymore, but I didn't understand how that could happen.

If you love someone enough to marry them and have a baby, why can't you love them forever?

Of course, I'm thirteen years old now and understand it a little better. My parents were never in love like the characters from movies. As my dad had put in countless times, they loved each other, but 'just not enough'. Once I adjusted to everything, this life seems normal. I spend one month with my mom, and then one month with my dad. I go to the same school, and I have the same friends.

But for some reason, it sometimes feels a lot harder than that. I can't help but wonder if my parents are unhappy. I know they've dated other people; but I haven't met any of them, and we've never talked about it. And then this morning my dad had mentioned a girl. Bella.

The look in his eyes when he said her name made me angry for some reason, and even a little sad. I wanted my parents to be happy, but still, somewhere deep down, I wanted them to be happy _together_. I can remember moments from my childhood that make it impossible for me to think they weren't in love.

I remember our last Christmas together, when I was six. My parents said they had already been unhappy together then, but none of my memories supported that. I remember opening presents around the huge Christmas tree in the living room, and I remember my daddy giving my mommy a diamond necklace that she loved. The memory was hazy, but I remember them kissing happily under the mistletoe.

And then, by the next Christmas, it was all over. My mom moved out and everything changed.

Most of the time, I like it better at my dad's house. He doesn't smother me; he makes things more fun. When I'm at my mom's house, she's always asking me about my dad. I don't know why, but she seems very interested in what he's doing. I can have fun with my dad. He's teaching me how to play piano and promised that when I turned sixteen, he's going to teach me how to drive and get me a car.

Make no mistakes, I love both my parents. But things just seem easier with my dad. And now that he's dating someone else…I'm going to lose him, and I can't let that happen.

-----

"How was everything at your dad's, Annabelle?" My mom asked, standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I sighed and glanced up at her, knowing the look in her eyes. She wanted dirt.

"It was fun." I said simply. "I got an A on my Science test last week, and daddy helped me study." I shrugged.

My mom nodded and came into the room, sitting on the foot of my bed. "That's good. Dad's pretty good at science." She said, and I nodded, not sure of what else to do. "Did you see your grandma at all?" Mom asked nonchalantly, and I knew she wanted to know if dad had gone out. Which he had.

"Yeah, she watched me last night. And last Saturday night." I said, and then decided to change the subject. "When am I old enough to stay home by myself?" I asked, and my mom frowned.

"Um…well, I'll have to talk to your dad about it." She said, and then pounced right back on track.

"So, where was your dad when grandma watched you?"

I hesitated, trying to come up with something to say. I couldn't lie, that would be wrong. But I didn't have to tell her the whole truth. "Last night he had dinner with Aunt Tanya and Uncle Emmet. And last weekend…I don't know what he did. He didn't get back til late, and I was already asleep and he worked early the next morning."

My mom nodded, but her blue eyes were narrowed slightly. "Alright. I'll let you alone then." She said, and kissed the top of my head, her blonde hair swishing and brushing over my face.

I watched her leave the room, then I rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I wanted my parents to get back together, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

------

**Sorry this is a bit short…I might update again later, but I'm not sure.**

**SO how did you like Annabelle?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to BPOV.**

**  
And please remember that Annabelle is a thirteen year old girl. She's not evil for wanting her parents to be back together!**

**-----**

BPOV

I think I went to Alice's apartment every single day in the next week. I knew it was pathetic to go looking for Edward at his sister's place, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, he had been to the one to bring it up. Unfortunately, it was Thursday and I had yet to run into him.

Alice had, however, provided me with a truly beautiful dress for the hospital party this weekend. It's yet another of her extravagant, never been worn evening gowns, and I was yet again hesitant to except it. But Alice pointed out again that the dresses were probably too long for her and she would just have to get it shortened anyway.

The dress was deep red, and while it had a modest v cut neck line, the back was plunging at there was a slit _very _far up my leg. It had taken Alice a good ten minutes to persuade me to come out of the bathroom and show her the dress.

And now, I was excited. Because Alice insisted Edward would love it, and I wanted nothing more than for Edward to kiss me. _Really_ kiss me.

So here I was, practically staking out Alice's apartment. And today, it actually paid off.

"Bella?" I spun around, coming face to face with Edward right outside of Alice's apartment door. "Are you going in?"

"Um, yeah." I said, blushing. Edward quickly pecked me on the cheek, and I nearly shot out of my skin. "I've missed you." I said without thinking, and instantly wanted to take back my words. That was so…_awkward _and clingy of me.

"I've missed you too." Edward said, and a little bit of my embarrassment faded with his words. "Sorry, I would have been around, but this week has been so busy, and Annabelle has a piano recital I have to go tonight-"

I laughed and cut him off. "It's alright." I said, and Edward gestured to Alice's apartment.

"Wanna go inside?" He asked, and I hesitated, giving myself ten seconds to talk myself out of what I was about to do.

The ten seconds passed, and I still did it. "Why don't we go over to my apartment instead?" I offered shyly, pointing down the hallway. "I've got coffee." Edward brightened up and did as well.

"Sounds great." He said easily, and I motioned for him to follow me to my apartment. I had left the door unlocked, so we walked right in and I groaned quietly when I realized I had left the pages of my current novel scattered all over the coffee table. It was a huge mess.

"Sorry about this." I said, closing the door behind me and hurrying to pick up the mess of papers. But Edward stopped me and picked up several pieces of paper, which were covered in neat type and messy red correction marks. "I'm usually not so messy." I said lamely, watching Edward as he scanned over one of the pieces of paper.

"This is really good." He said quietly, glancing up at me.

"Thank you." I blushed and he continued to flip through some of the pages. "But that's just my first draft."

Edward chuckled to himself, but didn't stop reading. "Well, then the final draft is going to be amazing. You're a great writer, Bella."

"Thank you." I said again, not sure of what else I could say. "So…how have things been?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen area and pouring two cups of coffee for us. He shrugged and I put the cups down on the coffee table and started to pick up the papers.

"Busy. It seems like I've had a thousand things to do this week." He sighed, and I sat down on the sofa next to him. "What about you."

"Boring. Unfortunately, I've had almost _nothing_ to do." I murmured, taking a large sip of coffee. "Alice found me a dress for Saturday night." I added.

"Really? That's great. Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Tanya will be coming to the party as well; my dad is big on these parties." He said, and then cast me a worried glance. "My, um, ex-wife might me coming as well." Edward added, studying me.

I choked a little bit on my coffee, and Edward gently rubbed me on the back as I sputtered slightly.

"I doubt she'll actually come." Edward amended. "But her father works at the hospital as well, and sometimes she tags along. But she has Annabelle this month, so…" He trailed off and I wiped my eyes.

"It's fine." I managed to say, still a little out of breath and red in the face.

"Are you okay with that? Because really, it's okay if we do something Friday night instead." Edward said quickly, and I shook my head.

I couldn't believe was agreeing to this, but I had to come to terms with the fact that Edward had an ex wife and a daughter, and that I might eventually meet his ex wife. So what if it was sooner rather than later? I was serious about Edward.

"I swear, it's fine." I assured him, wiping the corner of my mouth with my sleeve. Unfortunately, I happened to glance at the clock right that second, and I groaned. "I have a meeting with a publisher in an hour." I said regretfully, and Edward looked a little disappointed. "I've gotta get going."

"Oh, alright." Edward said, standing up quickly and offering me his hand to help me stand up. "Thanks for the coffee." He said as I took the cup from him and set it on the kitchen counter. "I hope your meeting goes well." He added, and I smiled at him, leading him to the door.

"Thanks. Me too. And you're welcome." I said, pulling a gray cardigan on over my plain purple shirt. "I'll see you Saturday night, right? Six o'clock?"

Edward nodded, standing just in front of the door and intertwining our hands suddenly. "Six o'clock." He confirmed in a low voice, and I found myself looking up into his startlingly clear emerald green eyes "I'll see you in."

"Can't wait." I said a little breathlessly, just before he leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We broke apart after a few seconds, and my heart was racing.

"Bye, Bella." Edward said as we walked out into the hallway together and spilt paths. He walked towards Alice's apartment, and I headed off towards the elevators.

"Bye!" I called, t even bothering to hide the blush on my face.

Why hide how much he affected me?

-----

**Sorry in the little delay. For anyone who was wondering, 'In Search of Euphoria' will probably be updated Thursday or Friday, whenever I can manage.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love Supernatural (the television show) and Sims 3. Jess and I played it this afternoon and it was CRAZY.**

**-----**

BPOV

Ten minutes to go. I shifted uncomfortably, shifting my dress as I did so. Alice clucked her tongue impatiently and resumed doing my hair.

"Stop moving. Your dress will wrinkle." She scolded, tugging gently on my hair. "What's wrong? You look positively _green_."

"I'm nervous." I admitted, staring at my reflection in the mirror and chewing at my bottom lip.

"Why in God's name are you nervous?" Alice asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows at me.

I stared at her, stunned that she was unable to see why I was so nervous. "Alice, your parents are going to be there." I said, throwing my hands up into the air. "I've been on two dates with Edward, and now I'm going to be meeting his parents? I'm just so worried that things are moving too fast." I blabbed, and Alice rolled her eyes, never stopping her efforts on my hair.

"Bella, have you slept with him yet?" She asked bluntly, and my face immediately reddened.

"What!? No!" I sputtered, and Alice snickered.

"Then things aren't moving too fast." She said firmly, and then studied my reflection in the mirror. "There. You're perfect." She said with a sense of finality, gesturing to my reflection.

I glanced absentmindedly in the mirror, and my mouth fell open. Alice had somehow tamed my mess of unruly hair into a sleek, twisted updo. My makeup was subtle, and my dress was simply beautiful. Even the heels I had on felt perfect. "Oh my god, Alice, thank you!" I said happily, unable to believe that the girl in the mirror's reflection was really me.

Alice grinned and shrugged, putting away the makeup that had been scattered across the bathroom counter. "No problem. I've seen how Edward acts around you; it's obvious how much he likes you. I'm glad to be of assistance." She said simply, and I had a sudden thought.

"Alice? What's his ex wife like?" I asked abruptly, and Alice glanced up at me suddenly, startled.

"Um…Rosalie? She's…not what you would expect." She said slowly. "She and Edward had been friends for ages, and she's just like him. Honestly, though…he was never entirely happy with her."

"They have a daughter." I pointed out, and Alice smirked.

"So they had a good sex life, so what? That doesn't mean they were happy. It just means they were…physically compatible."

I shuddered a little at those words and Alice laughed.

"Bella, you just need to relax. The relationship between Edward and Rosalie has been over for six years, and he's completely crazy over you." She said in a soothing voice, and I took a deep breath.

"You're right." I finally said, and Alice smiled.

"Of course I am." She said smugly, and then glanced at her cell phone. "Alright- it's almost six now. I should get out of here before Jasper comes to pick me up." She said, giving me a quick hug and being careful not to muss my hair, dress, or makeup. "Oh, and Bella…do you think anything is going to happen tonight?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I blushed and ducked my head. "Alice, he's your brother!" I protested, and Alice snorted.

"I don't want the details, silly. I just want to know." She scoffed, and I sighed loudly.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "Maybe…if _he_ wants to." I said, and Alice giggled.

"Trust me, when he gets a look of you in that dress…he'll probably want to." She said coyly, and then ran out of the bathroom before I could say anything. "I'll see you there!" She called, and I heard the door to my apartment slam shut and knew she was gone. Alice and Jasper would be at the party as well, thank god.

I didn't know if anything would happen tonight. I really did like Edward…I just didn't think it was the right time for us to have sex. I had been hurt so many times in the past…and I just wanted the next person I slept with to be the person I loved.

Edward was exactly what I was looking for. He was sweet, caring, and family-oriented. It was obvious to me that he would make an amazing lover, but I don't think our relationship is ready for that. Edward had told me that he had dated three women since his divorce- and he had slept with each of them. I didn't think there was anything wrong with that...I just didn't want to be just another notch on his headboard.

But I doubted Edward was like that. He was much too wonderful.

-----

"I just wanted you to know that my ex wife isn't going to be here tonight." Edward informed me as we got in the car.

"Oh." I said, trying to sound nonchalant although I was relieved. "Okay."

Edward chuckled and looked me over as he pulled out of the parking lot and we headed on our way to the party. It was being held in a nearby hotel, and dinner would be served at half past seven.

I was grateful that Jasper and Alice and Emmet and Tanya would be there; at least I would know four of the people in the room.

By the time we pulled up to the valet, a lot of cars were already there. As Edward helped me out of the car, I caught a glimpse of Emmet and Tanya getting out of their car as well. Emmet wore a suit, just like Edward, and Tanya was wearing a tight black dress that fit her like a second skin. Tanya spotted us and elbowed Emmet in the ribs, nodding towards us.

"Edward, Bella!" She called, waving us over. Edward reached for my head and shot me a crooked smile that made me weak in the knees. "Hi, guys. Great to see you again!" She said, kissing each of our cheeks.

"Nice to see you again to." I said, and Emmet shook my hand warmly as he and Tanya exchanged hello's with Edward.

"So, where's Alice?" Emmet asked, peering around the hotel lobby as we headed towards the ballroom. "She and Jasper are coming tonight, right?"

Edward shrugged and squeezed my hand once. "She'll probably be here soon." He said, unconcerned. "Do you see mom and dad?" he asked, scanning the room.

Emmet and Tanya both glanced around the crowded room, and Tanya nodded after a moment. "Yeah, they're standing over there by our table." She said, gesturing towards the center of the room, where I could just make out a well dressed, older couple standing there and drinking champagne.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me as we walked in the direction of his parents. I swallowed and nodded my head.

"Sure." I said weakly, and Edward kissed me tenderly on the lips.

-----

**Busier than you could ever imagine. I'm having Thanksgiving next weekend for some of our friends, because we'll be gone to Indiana for the real Thanksgiving. So, needless to say, I'm swamped.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Something is wrong…FanFic won't send me my author alerts, story alerts, or review alerts. I miss them…**

**----**

BPOV

"Edward, Tanya, Emmet!" The woman, who had long, shiny hair the same shade as Edward's, called and waved us over. "Hey, kids!" She said, pulling each of them into a quick hug. The blonde man at her side did the same, and then all eyes were on me. "Edward, are you going to introduce us?" She asked, grinning happily. Edward cleared his throat and put his arm around my waist.

"Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents." He said, gesturing to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you." I said sincerely, shaking each of their hands.

"Please call us Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle said, smiling kindly at me. He had a few wrinkles around his eyes and a touch of gray at his temples, but otherwise he and his wife looked far too young to have children who were in their thirties.

They also seemed very friendly. I could tell just by the way they smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear. I was so pleased to hear that Edward would be bringing you tonight, he's told me quite a bit about you." Esme said as Carlisle handed each of us a flute of champagne.

"Oh…wow. I hope it's all good." I laughed, and Edward pulled my chair out for me as we all took our seats at the round table, which was directly in the center of the room.

"Immensely so." Edward assured me, and Esme nodded in agreement.

"And Edward told me you're a writer. Bella Swan, right?" She asked, and I nodded. "Oh, well I just _love _your book. I've never been much of a reader, but I just love your novel. I can't wait for your next one."

I blushed, ducking my head and taking a small sip of my champagne to hide the blush. "That's very sweet of you, thank you so much. I really appreciate it." I murmured, and I could feel Edward beaming happily from the seat next to me. Suddenly, Carlisle's eyes wandered across the room and he sighed heavily, nodding at someone across the room.

"If you'll excuse me…the Hale's are here, and I should really go say hello." He explained, pushing his chair back from the table and standing up.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward questionably as Carlisle crossed the room and started talking with another couple. "Those are Rosalie's parents." Edward said shortly, taking a large sip of champagne.

"Oh. I see." I murmured, and Esme patted my hand kindly.

She must have noticed my distress, so she smiled at me. "Don't worry sweetie. They won't give us any trouble." She assured me, and I nodded gratefully. "So, Edward, how's work?" She asked, and Emmet made a face.

"Please, mom, no work talk." He groaned, downing his glass of champagne. "If I have to hear Edward describe one more surgical procedure over dinner…I'm going to vomit. Projectile vomit." He said dramatically, and Tanya smacked his arm.

"Can you _please_ act civilized?" She hissed, and Emmet rolled his eyes and flagged a server down, helping himself to another glass of champagne.

Edward laughed at shook his head at his sister in law. "Tanya, I'd think you'd know by now that Emmet is never civilized." Tanya sighed and shook her head, but I saw a small smile on her face. "Anyway, mom, work is going fine. Nothing interesting is going on there." He said, and Esme nodded.

"Fine. Well…how is Annabelle?" Esme asked, and Edward nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, she's fine. She's with Rose this month, and had a piano recital last week. She did great." He said, and I observed his face when he talked about Annabelle. His eyes would light up, and he would smile widely. He was obviously a wonderful, attentive father.

And that, for some reason, was wildly attractive to me.

"That's great, sweetie." Esme said, and I saw her eyes glance quickly over to me, and then back to Edward. "I'm sorry if this is intrusive…but has Annabelle met Bella yet?" She asked, and then took a quick drink.

Edward looked at me with a guilty look, and then he bit his lip adorably. "Um, no." He said, and then moved his hand from my hand to my knee. "I thought maybe we would let things progress, um, more…_naturally_." I nodded in agreement and Edward gently squeezed my knee.

"I see." Esme said, and then Tanya jumped into the conversation, thankfully changing the subject.

Obviously, if our relationship continued, I would meet Annabelle. But right now…it just wasn't right. I didn't know where things would be going, and this decision was primarily Edward's. And maybe even Rosalie's. Would she be okay with me meeting her daughter? Edward had said Annabelle hadn't met any of the women he had dated in these last six years, and I knew he wanted to ensure that our relationship was serious before letting me into this part of his life.

And Annabelle was obviously a very important aspect of his life.

EPOV

As I watched Bella interact with my family, I knew that inviting her here tonight was the right decision. The conversation was flowing naturally, and it was quite obvious that my parents liked her. By the time Jasper and Alice arrived in time for the dinner course, they were talking and laughing like old friends.

When my mom had brought up Bella meeting Annabelle, things had been briefly awkward. Bella and I had not talked about her meeting Annabelle. Although I was sure our relationship could be a great one, things weren't quite at that point yet.

"Edward? Did you hear me?" Alice asked, tugging on my sleeve.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"I said, 'What are your plans for later tonight?'." She repeated, winking not so slyly at Bella.

"I have to be out of here by midnight." I said, and I saw Bella's shoulders slump slightly. "I've got the graveyard shift." I said wryly, and Alice sighed.

Alice had always been a very nosy woman, and things definitely weren't changing anytime soon.

No, Bella and I had not slept together. We hadn't done more than kiss. And though I wasn't against rounding some bases…I didn't think we were ready to have sex. I wanted this relationship to be based on more aspects than the physical level, and I knew Bella felt the same way. She had told me how naïve she had been in the past.

"Well, what about after Ben and Angela's wedding? You'll have Annabelle then, right?" I nodded, and Alice continued. "Well, why don't I babysit for you that night? I could watch her all night." She suggested, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

This was going too far. Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and I did as well. "Alice, come on." I protested.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, sure it was." I muttered. I glanced down at my watch and sighed. It was only ten o'clock, and the party was still going strong. I hated work parties. They always lasted far too long and there was never enough liquor to go around. Suddenly, I had a thought. "Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked, and Bella glanced up at me, the surprise in her brown eyes evident.

"Um…sure." She said, taking one last sip of her champagne and then standing up. I rested my hand on the small of her exposed back, and we said goodbye to everyone at our table.

"Let's get out of here." I sighed, steering us towards the door. Steering us towards _freedom._ Just as we approached the doors, sometime came up behind us.

"Edward." A cold, familiar voice pierced my ears, and I turned around slowly. Jane, Rosalie's mother, stood there, a snotty look on her botoxed face. "_So_ nice to see you again." She said, although she definitely didn't sound at all convincing.

"You as well, Jane." I said stiffly, and Bella glanced down at the floor, and I could just make out how red her face was. "If you'll excuse me, I was just getting ready to leave." I said, starting to move towards the door. But Jane gripped my arm, her eyes on Bella.

"Who, may I ask, is this?" She asked, her voice rising slightly.

I hesitated, glancing from Jane to Bella, then back to Jane. "This is Bella Swan." I finally said. "Bella, this is Jane Hale. Her husband works at the hospital." I said, and Jane smiled shrewdly.

"_And_, Edward is my ex son in law." She said, raising her eyebrows at me.

Now, the shit was going to hit the fan.

-----

**Review?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whyyy? I'm so tired…**

**-----**

EPOV

This was getting more and more awkward. Jane was purposely trying to make me uncomfortable, just because she had been against Rosalie and I divorced. But honestly, it was none of her damn business. I didn't love Rosalie, not anymore. And there was nothing Jane could do about that.

"Is Rose here tonight?" I asked, desperate for Jane to stop looking at Bella like she had just kicked her dog.

"No." Jane scoffed, her nose in the air. "She's at home, with your daughter." She said coldly, and I cleared my throat. Bella shifted her weight again, and I tightened my grip on her waist.

"This is Rosalie's month." I reminded her. "And we evenly divide our time with our daughter." I added pointedly.

"Hmpf." Jane sniffed, her eyes scanning over Bella. "So, who is this? Your…sister?" I rolled my eyes; Jane knew Alice, and Bella definitely was not Alice.

I swallowed and glanced down at Bella "Actually, Bella is my date tonight." I said, and Jane narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nice to know you can't do as well as my daughter." Jane said haughtily, and I clenched my teeth together angrily.

"Stop it, Jane." I said coolly as Bella stared down at her feet. "It's been six years, and I know perfectly well that Rosalie has dated as well."

Jane gave me one last cold look and then walked away, not saying goodbye to either of us.

"What a bitch." Bella muttered, and then instantly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

I laughed and pulled Bella towards the door, desperate to get out of the room. Jane always had been one to ruin things…

"It's perfectly true, Bella. Jane is not a pleasant woman." I assured her as we walked through the hotel lobby and towards the valet. "She's even worse now that she's getting up there in years. She looks at your beauty and is intimidated." I said sincerely, and Bella glanced up at me through her eyelashes, biting her plump lower lip as she did so.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" She asked in a low voice, and I kissed her on the lips just as the valet pulled my car up.

"You know what? Let's go to mine." I suggested, and Bella grinned as I helped her into the car. "Annabelle is at Rosalie's." I added, just to make her more comfortable. I didn't think Bella was quite ready to meet my daughter. Although Annabelle seemed to be okay with the fact that I had been seeing someone, I didn't know how things would go over.

It was no secret to me that Annabelle wanted Rosalie and I to get back together. She tried to hide it, but sometimes I could just tell. But Rosalie and I were clearly over, something Annabelle had yet to expect. I hadn't been in love with my ex wife for over eight years.

"That sounds good." Bella said, and pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her and took her hand as I drove home, my heart pounding slightly.

I didn't want Bella to feel pressured. I wasn't expecting anything from her; I would honestly be happy sitting on the couch with Bella or just talking. She could set the pace for our relationship if she liked, because I was content with moving slow.

By the time I pulled up to the house, Bella was breathing heavily and staring out the window, transfixed. "Your house is _beautiful_." She breathed as we both got out of the car.

"So are you." I said softly, nuzzling her neck and then gently kissing her jaw.

I could feel how hot her skin was under my lips, and I couldn't help but smirk. How was it possible that this stunning, intelligent woman was so affected by me? I was no one special. Sure, women had complimented me on my looks before, but I knew that Bella could see past all that. She was neither materialistic or shallow; she saw past what a person looked like.

Before long, she asked for a tour of the house and we headed inside. I showed her all of downstairs, the living room, formal and informal dining rooms, kitchen, screened in porch, den, office, and the parlor.

Then, it was Bella's turn to surprise me. "Why don't you show me upstairs?" She suggested, her warm breath tickling my cheek.

"Right this way." I said, kissing her tenderly on the lips and then leading her up the staircase. I paused on the first landing, my hand resting on her hips. "You look beautiful." I said again, looking deeply into her eyes.

Bella blushed again and brought her hand up to cup my cheek. "Thank you." She said softly, her cheeks blushing a faint pink.

We continued up the stairs and I stopped at the first door, pushing it open. "This is Annabelle's room." I said, gesturing inside the room. We stepped inside and Bella sucked in a deep breath.

"It's amazing." She said, looking around the large room. It was decorated in light shades of pink and purple, down to the canopy bed. "Actually what I would have wanted when I was her age." I laughed quietly, but my smile quickly died when Bella picked up a framed picture that was sitting on Annabelle's nightstand.

It was a triple frame, holding three pictures from the past.

One was of Rosalie and I on our wedding day, taken candidly at our reception. Rosalie and I were on the dance floor, but we weren't dancing. My arms were wrapped tightly around her slender waist, and hers were around my neck; her head resting peacefully against my shoulder. Both our eyes were serenely closed, and I was kissing the top of Rosalie's head.

The second was of Rosalie and I in the hospital the day of Annabelle's birth. Rosalie was sitting in the hospital bed, and I was perched on the edge next to her. Rose held Anna in her arms, and we were both laughing about something.

The third was taken on a day that definitely was not very happy, although it certainly looked that way. It was Christmas when Annabelle was six, and Rosalie and I were sitting on the couch; Rosalie perched on my lap with her hands resting on my shoulders. We had tried so hard to make that day a happy and normal one for Annabelle, but we kept whispering snarky comments to each other, and then that was the first night of our marriage that I had decided to sleep on the couch.

Bella was looking at the pictures, her mouth set in a hard line.

"That was a long time ago." I said quietly, crossing my arms across my chest. "That chapter of my life, the one when I was with Rosalie, is long over."

-----

**Going to bed. Goodnight, and please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry for not posting yesterday or the day before, but I was busy. But guess what? I'm going to the midnight showing of New Moon and tomorrow I will let all you guys know how it was. I'm going with my hubby and the man child brigade, so it should be very entertaining.**

**Going off subject here, I really hate tourists. I know they're vital to the economy and stuff, but really, they should STAY OUT OF THE STREETS! I almost hit two woman today with my car because they freaking stopped right in front of me to get a picture of the Apple Building downtown. Seriously?**

-----

BPOV

The sight of all those pictures…it made my heart wrench in ways I can't even describe. Seeing Edward look so happy and in love with another woman hurt. But when I turned around to face him, the look in his eyes told me a different story. And then, the words he spoke soothed me in indescribable ways.

"That was a long time ago." He murmured, his voice stressed. "That chapter of my life, the one when I was with Rosalie, is long over."

I set the pictures down on the nightstand and felt Edward's arms gently wrap around me. "Why are these here?" I asked, staring down at the pictures again. "Annabelle…she doesn't think you're getting back together, does she?"

Edward hesitated, and then he kissed the junction of my shoulder and my neck very gently. "I don't know." He said, and then sighed heavily. "Rosalie and I broke up when she was very young, and she knows I've dated a little…but you have to realize that Rosalie has dated as well. It's just that…there's never been someone important enough in my life to met Annabelle."

"What about me?" I asked, slightly dreading the answer. "Do you think our relationship will ever get, you know…_there_?" I felt Edward smile against my neck again, and his grip around me tightened slightly.

"I really hope so." He said earnestly, and I grinned and then tipped my head back to fully kiss him on the lips.

"Me too." I whispered, turning around and then wrapping my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and tender against mine, but demanding and persistent. The whole combination of his lips molding with mine and the feel of his hands on my back was amazing. It was the best kiss I have experiences, without a single doubt.

"Let's get out of this room." Edward mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and practically dragging me out of the room. I giggled as Edward pulled me into his bedroom, throwing me down onto the mattress. I bounced slightly and pulled him down on top of me, letting my body take control of everything that was happening.

And then, suddenly, when Edward's hands accidentally brushed the zipper of my dress, I hesitated. I wasn't ready for this. _We _weren't ready for this.

"Wait." I whispered, my lips swollen from the urgency and power of his kisses. Edward stilled immediately, his breathing heavy.

"I'm so sorry." He said, pulling away from me immediately and running his hands through his hair.

I shook my head and sat up, putting my hand on his knee. "No…I didn't mean it like we had to stop…I just don't think I'm ready to, you know…go all the way." I said, a blush spreading quickly across my face. Edward glanced at me, his face understanding but a little confused. "It's not like I'm a virgin or anything…" I said, my face growing hotter. "I just think that things between us…they should be special." I murmured, and Edward smiled at me, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder blade.

"I completely understand." He said. "And that seems reasonable. I want things to be perfect between the two of us as well."

"Thank you." I said coyly, kissing him again. "But I don't think we need to stop." I added, a devious smile on my face.

Edward grinned as well and our lips meet again, our tongues immediately intertwining and massaging each other. Edward rolled me over slowly so that he was hovering over me, his forearms on either side of my head. My hands ran up and down his back, and then ended up fisting in his hair.

I barely noticed when Edward slowly unzipped my dress until he started tugging it down my body. I shifted my hips up to let the dress slide down, and when I did, I could feel his arousal pressing against my upper thigh. I groaned into his mouth, shuddering slightly as his hands started to run down my body.

"This is okay, right?" He asked, panting slightly as his thumbs started rubbing little circles on my abdomen; right about the elastic of my lace boy shorts. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Good." He whispered, his kisses alternating between my neck and my lips.

Edward gently slid my underwear down my legs, nipping gently at my neck as he did so. I moaned and rubbed myself against him, desperate for any type of friction I could get. Edward laughed teasingly and pulled back slightly again, a mocking smile on his face. "Patience." He whispered, and I narrowed my eyes at him, continuing to rub my thighs together.

I breathed heavily and groaned loudly when Edward's fingers slid down between my legs and slowly slid into to me. I gasped and arched my back up off the bed.

"Oh my god…that feels so…amazing." I managed to say, my hips bucking as Edward curled his fingers up and hit my g-spot easily. I tilted my head up and kissed eagerly at his neck and jaw as he added another finger and started pumping in and out of me slowly.

I could feel myself starting to come undone as Edward's fingers worked magic on me, and my hips continued to eagerly buck up into his hand.

Within minutes, I was coming apart and had to clench onto Edward's arms to keep myself steady. I called out his name desperately, clenching my eyes shut tightly as I practically saw stars.

I continued to breath heavily as Edward gently kissed up my abdomen, then to my chest, then my neck, and then finally to my lips.

"That was perfect." I panted as he rolled over and lay down next to me. I rested my head on his chest and Edward's hand ran through my hair.

"I'm glad." He murmured, kissing the top of my head gently.

-----

**I'm headed off to the theater in about an hour! I'm so excited!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mmmm…BOP! Sorry I got like no sleep last night and I'm a little loopy still.**

**-----**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning naked in bed, wrapped in the sheets, and completely alone. I sat up suddenly, disoriented. The room was terribly unfamiliar, and my head was racing. It wasn't until Edward came back into the room when I remembered all that had happened last night.

A blush spread across my cheeks and Edward came and sat down on the bed next to me, automatically pulling me into his arms. "Good morning." He murmured, kissing m ear.

"Morning." I said, nuzzling his neck.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked, and I nodded.

"Very well, thank you." I giggled, my eyes running over Edward's half naked body on their own accord. He wore no shirt and a pair of boxers, nothing else.

"Are you checking me out, little missy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and at me playfully.

I shrugged, unabashed. "Maybe." I said simply, and Edward laughed loudly.

"Well, are you hungry?" He asked, getting up off the bed and offering me his hand. "I have breakfast all ready downstairs."

"That sounds fantastic." I said easily, getting out of the king sized bed and stretching my arms over my head before I remember my lack of clothing. "Oh…um…" I blushed, looking down at myself.

Edward wordlessly walked across the room and handed me my bra and boy shorts, a cocky smile on his adorable pink lips. "I might have something for you to put on." He said, walking over to his closet. I followed close behind him, stumbling slightly as I struggled to put my underwear back on. "Here, how about this?" He asked, offering me a tee shirt.

I took it from him graciously, giggling slightly when I saw the logo. "Hooters? Are you serious?" I asked, and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Emmet gave it to me. Do you want to shirt, or not?" He asked, his eyes glimmering playfully.

"Yes, I want the shirt. Thank you." I scoffed, pulling it on over my head. "Pants?" I asked, looking down at my bare, exposed legs.

Edward shook his head. "Nope." He said, popping the 'P'. "My house, my rules." He said, and then started walking out of the room. I quickly followed behind him, pulling down my shirt down as much as I could. The shirt wasn't really _that_ short; it came down to mid thigh, and it wasn't like Edward hadn't seen any of it before. But still, it felt awkward.

"Wow." I said, raising my eyebrows as we walked into the expansive kitchen. "You really do have breakfast ready." A plate of muffins sat in the middle of the kitchen table, along with two cups of coffee.

Edward smiled proudly and held my chair out for me before taking his own seat. "Well, you're lucky. The only food I can make is muffins, eggs, and macaroni and cheese." He said, and I giggled.

"What about toast?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and taking a sip of my coffee. "Can't you make toast?"

"Not without burning it beyond recognition." He admitted, popping a piece of his muffin into his mouth.

"Well, I'll have to come over and cook for you sometime. You know, so you don't starve." I said coyly, smiling shyly.

Edward smiled peacefully back at me, his eyes twinkling. "That would be nice." He said softly, looking me straight in the eye. "Oh, I forgot to ask you something." He said suddenly, changing the subject. "My friends', Ben and Angela, are getting married in three weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"That sounds great." I said earnestly. "Besides, you know what they say…wedding's are a great place to meet men." Edward sneered at me, sticking his pink tongue out.

"I'm actually in the wedding, so we can't sit together during the ceremony, but Alice is going to be there, so you won't be alone." He assured me. "And then during the reception, you're all mine."

I didn't bother to hold back my smile when he said that with a possessive edge to his voice. "We'll see." I said playfully, and Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "How do you know that happy couple?" I asked, and Edward hesitated noticeably.

"Well…I went to high school with Ben…and I kind of dated Angela a few years ago." He said awkwardly, glancing at me through his thick, long eyelashes. "We still keep in touch."

"Oh." I said thickly, taking another large sip of my coffee. "Okay."

Edward raised his eyebrows, still looking apologetically. "It doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Edward, she's getting married and you're in the wedding. Obviously, I have nothing to be upset about."

"True." He shrugged. "It's just that I know Rosalie would have _flipped_…" He trailed off and I shook my head at him as I shoved another piece of my delicious muffin into my mouth.

"Well, I'm not Rosalie." I said, and Edward grinned.

"Thank goodness." He said with a smirk on his lips, leaning across the table to kiss me firmly on the lips. "I'm sorry to be pushing you out the door like this…but I have to be at work in an hour." Edward murmured, and I sighed.

"That's fine, Edward. I should get some chapters done today anyway…I haven't written anything decent since I've moved to Seattle." I admitted, getting up with Edward as we both brought our glasses and plates up to the sink.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and looked me up and down. "I'll find you some pants to wear home." He said wryly, twisting the hem of my long tee shirt in his hands.

"Thanks." I said. "Why don't you do that, and I'll load up the dishwasher?" I gestured to the several dirty dishes stacked up in the sink and Edward nodded.

"Sure. Thank you, Bella." He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and then disappeared, heading upstairs.

I hummed to myself as I rinsed off all the dishes and loaded up the dishwasher, thinking about last night. It had been amazing. After Edward had given me what was easily the best orgasm of my life, we had snuggled together and talked for hours, just whispering and laughing and kissing. I had wanted to reciprocate the intimate actions Edward had performed on me, and I had. Being with Edward made me feel so much more adventurous. I had never really been a prude, I just wasn't wild or kinky. But with Edward…I have a feeling that could change, if he wanted it to.

Edward soon came downstairs with a pair of shorts in one hand and my evening gown from last night in the other. My heels dangled from his fingertips buy their delicate straps. The shorts were a little short, because Alice had left them here, but the shirt I was wearing was much too long. I carefully rolled it up and ran a hand through my ratty hair, groaning. Edward chuckled and kissed me on the nose, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

And right then, as I stood in Edward's kitchen with his arms wrapped around me, I realized something that made me very, very nervous. I was falling in love with him. I was falling hard.

-----

**Review?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	17. Chapter 17

**BTW, New Moon was really good; much better than Twilight. And I absolutely loooove Peter Facinelli! **

**-----**

EPOV, Three Weeks Later:

"So, Annabelle is staying with me tonight, right?" Alice asked, brushing some pink blush across her cheeks. I sighed and glanced at my sister, running one of my hands through my hair.

"I guess so. If she wants too." I said reluctantly, and Alice clapped her hands together. "But Alice, that doesn't mean Bella and I are going to-"

Alice held her hand up, gesturing for me to stop talking. "Just go with the flow, big brother." She said, and I rolled my eyes at her. "Is Anna upstairs?" She asked, her stiletto heels clacking across the wooden floor as she walked across the entryway and to the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah." I said, checking my watch. "Get her down here, we need to get going. Bella is going to meet us there." Alice nodded and hurried upstairs just as I received a text message from Bella.

_I can't wait to see you in a tux._

_Xoxo Bella_

I grinned to myself and slid my phone back in my pocket.

Bella and I have been dating for six weeks, and I'm crazy about her. In fact, I think I might even be in love with her. Ever since my marriage with Rosalie ended, I was wary about love. I just didn't understand how powerful true love was. But every moment I spent with Bella made me feel more and more sure that what we had was love.

Everything with Bella was fun. Last week, Bella insisted that we learn how to cook a new meal, chicken parmesan. Well, insisted that _I _learn to cook a new meal, considering that she already made delicious chicken parmesan. It was no secret that I was a terrible and grumpy cook, but cooking with Bella had ended in a lot of laughing and then a delicious meal which led to…other delicious things.

She was simply amazing, and I knew that I had to tell her felt tonight. It had only been six weeks, but she was perfection. I had never felt this way about anyone else before, and Bella deserved to know that.

"Dad! Are we ready to go?" Annabelle came running down the stairs, followed by Alice.

"Yeah, let's get going." I said, grabbing my keys. As we walked out to the car, Alice nudged me in the side and widened her eyes at me meaningfully. "So, um, Annabelle…my friend Bella is going to be here tonight." I said, watching Annabelle in the rearview mirror as we got into the car.

Annabelle didn't say anything, she just stared at me through the mirror.

"Bella is great, sweetie. She's a lot of fun, and one of my best friends." Alice added, and I shot her a grateful look, pulling out of the driveway and checking my watch again.

"Okay." Annabelle murmured, and then fell silent.

I shot Alice and worried look, and she shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

I had a feeling Annabelle wasn't as okay with this as she had seemed.

-----

"Hey, beautiful." I murmured, stopping Bella and gently resting my hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and grinned when she saw it was me.

"Hi!" She said in a quiet squeal. "I missed you." She said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Is Annabelle here?" Bella asked, peering over my shoulder.

I shook my head and took her hand in mine. "Listen, I know we agreed you would meet her tonight, and that's great, but I don't think we should tell her we're dating yet." I said in a low voice, and Bella raised her eyebrows at me quizzically. "I think maybe Rose and I should have a talk with her first." I explained quickly. "Explain to her that the time is going to come that we will both have new people in our lives."

Bella nodded and I gave her one more kiss before removing my hand from hers just as Alice and Annabelle came into the church, talking animatedly. I waved them both over and I saw Annabelle glance at Bella and narrow her eyes slightly.

"Anna, this is my friend Bella." I said as Annabelle walked over to me and I automatically put my arm around her shoulders. "Bella, this is my daughter Annabelle." I gave Bella and reassuring smile and she stuck her hand out to Annabelle.

"Hi, Annabelle. You're dad talks about you all the time, it's nice to meet you." Bella said sweetly, and Annabelle nodded, stiffly shaking Bella's hand.

"You too." She said a little sullenly, and I squeezed her shoulder. Just then, Ben came up to me, looking nervous.

"You ready?" He asked, shifting his weight on his feet impatiently. I laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, Ben. Let's do this." I kissed Alice and Annabelle on the cheek and gave Bella a quick hug before following Ben up to the front of the church as everyone around took their seats and quieted down.

We stood at the front of the church, waiting for things to take off. "Who's the girl?" Ben asked me in a low voice, jutting his chin in the direction of Alice, Annabelle, and Bella.

"Bella Swan." I muttered, watching as Annabelle and Bella sat on either side of Alice and Annabelle stiffly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Girlfriend?" Ben asked, glancing from Bella to me.

"Yeah." I sighed, rubbing my forehead absentmindedly. "But Annabelle doesn't know…and the way she's acting isn't really making me feel to great about telling her."

Ben sighed and shook his head. "Edward, you practically gave up your life to make Annabelle's childhood as normal as possible. I think you deserve a little luck in your love life." Right then, the minister appeared and the music started up, so we both fell silent and took our places.

I remembered my own wedding all too well. Rosalie and I had been so sure we could be happy…but we weren't. I just had to make sure that with Bella, I tried my hardest. Because I would fight to the death to be with her. And now that I had her, there was no way I was letting her go.

-----

**Bedtime! Baby is tired, as am I! But please review, that will make me very happy. And baby.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Soo…not looking forward to Thanksgiving. I love my family and all, but everything is just so stressful. **

**-----**

BPOV

I watched Edward with a small smile on my face as he talked quietly with his friend Ben, who was the groom. Alice and Annabelle were talking as well, and Annabelle definitely didn't look as Edward did. She had seemed exactly thrilled to meet me, but I guess I could understand that.

Edward had been all hers for a long time, and he had been an amazing, dedicated father. But now that I was in his life, I wondered if she thought I would try and steal her father. So I knew that Edward and Rosalie really needed to have a talk with her about them moving on in their love lives.

Love lives. _Love_. These past three weeks, I've become more and more sure that I'm in love with Edward. He's just so perfect for me, like he's my soul mate. He makes my life seem better and happier.

"Aunt Ali, I just want to go home afterwards." Annabelle whined, and I snapped out of my trance. "I'm already tired." She said in a grumpy voice, her bottom lip jutting out.

"Fine. Don't forget to tell your father." Alice warned, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. Then, she turned her attention back to me. "So, Bella, how are you doing?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Oh, yeah, I've been with…" I glanced at Annabelle, who was obviously listening in. "I've just been busy." I said in a light voice, and Alice seemed to understand.

"The ceremony is starting."Annabelle suddenly said pointedly, turning around in her seat and staring straight ahead. When she furrowed her brow, the resemblance between her and Edward was shocking. Usually, I didn't think she looked much like her father, but now it was obvious she was Edward's daughter.

And if she was anything like her father, she was stubborn.

-----

"I missed you." Edward murmured, coming over to me as soon as the ceremony was over. Annabelle and Alice were talking again, so Annabelle didn't hear us. Edward glanced over at Annabelle quickly, and as soon as she and Alice started to walk out of the room, he wrapped his arms around me, grinning. He leaned down slightly and kissed me passionately, his lips urgent yet soft against mine.

"It's been less than an hour." I reminded him as our kiss broke. He smiled wryly and shook his head, looping his arm around my waist.

"It felt like a lot longer." He explained, leading me out of the room and down the hallway, to the ballroom where the reception was being held.

The second we walked into the room, Edward removed his arm from my waist and gave me an apologetic smile.

The night passed fairly quickly. There were a lot of people to talk to, good food, and of course Edward was at my side. He didn't touch me the entire evening- Annabelle stuck close to his side and kept looking from Edward to I as if she were trying to see if there was something going on between the two of us.

Then came the time for the bride to throw the bouquet. At Edward's urging, Alice, Annabelle, and I walked out withal the other single women to the dance floor, where Angela, the bride, was talking to one of here bridesmaids and watching as everyone gathered around.

Alice and I were giggling as Angela prepared to throw her bouquet, and when the flowers came flying towards us, my mouth practically dropped to the floor when the bouquet sailed right into my arms.

"Woo! Bella's getting married!" Alice squealed, laughing and jumping up and down. I blushed as everyone around us clapped, but my face fell when I saw Annabelle. She was back at Edward's side already, her pink lips pulled down into an obvious frown. Edward glanced away from me to looked down at her, muttering something quietly.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and made a move to pull away from him, but Edward put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back over to him. He said something else to her, and then she successfully pulled away, stomping away with an angry look on her face.

I walked over to Edward slowly as he watched Annabelle stalk away. "Hey." I said lamely, dropping the bouquet on my chair.

Edward glanced at me and managed a small smile, and then his eyes found their way back to his sulking daughter.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, and he sighed before quickly running one of his hands through his already ruffled hair.

"Yeah, but Rose and I really need to talk to Anna soon. She's not a little kid anymore- she realizes something is going on between us. But I think she's kind of…I don't know…in denial or something. She won't talk about it, either." Edward murmured, just as a slow song started up and he glanced towards the dance floor. "Come on, dance with me." He said quietly, holding his hand out towards me.

"What about Annabelle?" I hesitated, and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just dancing, Bella." He murmured, and I accepted his hand.

"Just don't let me fall." I ordered as we walked out onto the dance floor. Edward chuckled quietly and put his hands on my waist as my hands wrapped around his neck.

We swayed gently to the music, staring into each other's eyes. After a few moments of silence, Edward gave me a soft smile and brushed his lips across my forehead in a gentle kiss. "Bella, I love you." He said in a whisper, and I gasped in actual shock, my mouth dropping and my eyes opening wide.

But he _loved _me. He actually loved me, just as much as I loved him. "I love you too!" I squeaked happily, grinning so wide my cheeks actually hurt. Edward laughed and glanced around quickly before leaning his head down and giving me a hungry kiss on the lips.

This was it. This _had_ to be my happily ever after.

-----

Edward and I drove separately back to his house, and I arrived a few minutes after he and Annabelle got home, because I had gone home for a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas. Yes, I was planning on spending the night.

It didn't mean we were having sex, because Annabelle would be in the house. But I much preferred not driving in the middle of the night in a post orgasm haze.

By the time I pulled up to the house, everything was dark. Including the window I knew was Annabelle's. So I hurried up to the door and knocked quietly, bouncing slightly on my heels. Edward opened the door quickly, grinning widely as he pulled me into the house. His lips immediately found mine, and we half walked, half stumbled into the living room, groping at each other.

"Annabelle?" I asked through kisses, wondering if she was in bed.

"She went to bed already." Edward confirmed with a growl, pulling me back to him on the couch.

I laughed softly and placed my hands on Edward's chest, groaning when our lips crashed together fiercely and our tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. Edward's hands groped at my waist, pulling me tighter against his chiseled body. I climbed on his lap with one of my legs on either side of his hips; straddling him. Edward's hands moved roughly up my body and landed on my face, holding me against him securely.

As if I'd ever pull away from him.

But suddenly, Edward _did_ pull away, his face guilty and surprised.

"Anna!" He gasped, and I whirled around frantically. Annabelle stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and the look on her face completely and utterly crushed. "Annabelle, please-" But before he could get his sentence out, Annabelle turned on her heel and ran. I could hear her little feet pounding up the stairs and Edward suddenly pushed me off his lap, and I slid onto the floor. He didn't look back, but ran up the stairs after Annabelle.

I sat on the floor for ten minutes, both mortified and hurt. I had practically been grinding on him, and he pushed me away without a second thought or even a glance. Nothing. I wiped a tear from my eye and pushed myself off the floor, and started to walk up the stairs, straightening my extremely rumpled clothes as I did so.

"Edward?" I called softly, peering around the corner of the landing. Edward was standing in front of Annabelle's door, his head against the wood of the frame and his shoulders slumped. It seemed it hadn't heard me.

"Anna, come on." He said quietly, knocking softly on his daughter's door. "Please let me talk to you."

"No!" She shouted, and I heard something bang against the wall. "Just stay away from me!" She screamed and Edward sighed, his hand still resting on the doorknob.

"Edward." I said, a little louder this time. He turned around, his eyes dark and his face weary.

"We shouldn't have done that." He said softly, running his hands through his hair. "What was I thinking? Kissing you like that in the middle of my living room with my daughter in the house?" He sighed and I walked closer to him gingerly, awkwardly placing my hand on his chest.

"It's not your fault, Edward. I know it was a huge shock for Annabelle, but we didn't do anything wrong! We're both adults and you've been divorced for six _years_. And I _love_ you." I said earnestly, pleading with him, praying he wouldn't go back on the progress we had made tonight. He sighed and ducked his head, the look on his face intense.

"I know, and I love you as well. But Bella, I should have never let my daughter find us like that, especially when she doesn't even know that you're my girlfriend. It was wrong and irresponsible, and I refuse to-" Edward's rant was cut short by the doorbell ringing repeatedly at a frantic pace. He groaned and raced down the stairs with me on his heels. "Who the hell could that be?" he grumbled over the repeated ringing of the doorbell.

Edward swung the front door open and a tall blonde woman pushed past him, the expression on her beautiful face positively _livid_.

"What the fuck is your problem?" The woman asked as soon as Edward shut the front door and turned around to face her. "Your daughter is in the house, and you bring over some whore and suck face on the damn couch?"

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, bewildered.

"Annabelle called me." The blonde said sharply. "Now answer the damn question, Edward."

"She doesn't know-" Edward started to explain the situation, but she cut him off, stepping so close to him that their noses nearly touched. I noticed that even in a pair of flats, she was nearly as tall as Edward was.

"She's thirteen years old Edward, I think she knows what the two of you were doing. How could you do something like that when our daughter was in the house?"

Our daughter.

Oh _shit_. This was Rosalie, Edward's ex wife and Annabelle's mother. At the same moment I realized who this beautiful blonde woman was, she saw me and her expression completely changed.

"Is this her? Is this your _slut_?" She spat, and Edward took a protective step in front of me.

"Rosalie, stop it." Edward said in a low voice. "Bella is _not_ a slut, she's very important to me-"

"Mom?" Annabelle's high pitched, musical voice came from the top of the stairs and we all froze. Rosalie's head whipped around, as did mine and Edward's.

"I'm talking to you father, Annabelle. Please go to your room." Rosalie said, her tone laced with venom and disdain. Annabelle obeyed in an instant, running off. Seconds later, I heard a door slam.

"Rosalie, I really am sorry." I said quickly, trying to take some of the blame off Edward. This was not his fault; we had both gotten caught up in the extremely passionate moment. "But honestly, Anna is thirteen years old, and I think-" I was trying to explain myself, but _Edward_ interrupted me. Edward, not Rosalie.

"Bella, you don't understand, you don't have a child." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "What we did was wrong, and I can see exactly why Rose is so upset. I would be to if I were in her shoes."

I blanched, stunned that Edward wasn't even trying to defend our actions.

"Thank you, Edward." Rosalie held her hands up in the air. "You were both out of line, and there's nothing else to it."

"Bella, maybe you should go home." Edward said quietly, rubbing his forehead. I gaped at him for a moment, hurt. But he didn't waver, just looked at me pleadingly.

I didn't look back as I stalked out of the house and slammed the front door behind me.

So much for the happily ever after I had been hoping for.

-----

**Review! This is the chapter that inspired the entire story, because I envisioned this scene first!**

**Happy early Thanksgiving!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, let's talk about this. **

**Yeah, Edward is pretty much in the wrong. But you've gotta think about this...his daughter practically hates him, his ex wife is trying to tell him who he can date, and things are just getting out of control. I promise, it will be resolved eventually.**

**-----**

BPOV

I got in my car, fuming. How _dare_ he? Kicking me out of the house like that was completely unacceptable. He loved me, and this is how he shows it? By choosing to fight with his ex wife rather than talk things out with me? It hurt, very badly, to have Edward treat me like that. And it definitely wasn't something I was going to let drop. He owed me an explanation and a damn big apology.

By the time I got to my apartment building, I had a new text message.

_Please, just give me a chance to explain myself. I know what I did was wrong, but let me make it better. I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you, truly._

_Edward_

I sighed and glanced at the message one more time before deleting it and turning my phone off. Then I went up to my apartment and unplugged my phone cord and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon.

Settling down on the bed, I proceeded to stuff my face with fat free chocolate ice cream. Still feeling terrible, I set the ice cream on the counter and went to look through my kitchen cabinets. After several minutes, I found what I was looking for.

A full, unopened bottle of Patron. Perfect. I grabbed it and opened it quickly, taking a quick swig. I winced as the alcohol burned my throat, but I didn't stop drinking. I walked back to the bed, dropping down again with my ice cream and Patron, willing my problems to just disappear, if only for a night.

-----

I woke up to a splitting headache and a loud knocking on the door. Groaning loudly, I sat up in bed and winced. An empty bottle of alcohol lay on the floor, along with a container half filled with melted ice cream.

The knocking continued, so I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and stumbled over to the door. I don't think I've ever felt this terrible and hungover. And when I slowly pulled the door open, my morning got worse.

Edward, standing there looking exhausted. I made a move to slam the door shut, but Edward easily caught it.

"Please, just let me talk to you." He said in a low, quiet voice, noticing my agitated and pained expression.

"What do you have to say?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest and narrowing my eyes. The sunlight was stinging harshly, and my head was positively throbbing.

"Can I come in?" He asked, and I hesitated.

"Fine." I snapped. "Just make it quick, okay?"I stepped aside to let him into the apartment, and he immediately noticed the empty bottle of Patron lying on the floor. He gave it a disapproving look, but wisely did not say anything. "Talk." I said shortly, and we both sat down on my unmade bed.

"I talked to both Annabelle and Rosalie." Edward began, picking up a shirt that had been laying on my bed and quickly folded it. "I told Annabelle you were my girlfriend, if you'll have me, that is. And I told Rosalie that I love you, and that she needs to take a step back."

I nodded but did not say anything, just let him continue with the apology I deserved.

"I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. It's just been me and Anna for so long, I guess I'm not used to having another woman in my life. Ever since things with Rosalie ended so badly, I never thought I could find a woman I love as much as I love you."

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to jump straight into his arms. "If you really love me, you need to let me into your life. And I think you need to give me a little time. We just need…a break."

Edward hesitated, a small frown on his face.

"Now, I think_ you_ should go." I murmured, staring him straight in the eyes. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to get back together." I had never imagined this would be so hard, especially after how badly he hurt me last night. But still, my heart was screaming in protest. Deep down, I knew that Edward was the love of my life and I would never be able to let him go. And I didn't _want_ to.

"Um…okay." Edward said, standing up. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." He murmured again, and then squeezed my shoulder softly and showed himself out.

I sat on my bed, my eyes tearing up. I didn't want him to leave, but he needed to. I couldn't be with him if he couldn't justify our relationship to his daughter and _ex _wife.

Not five minutes later, someone was pounding on my door again. I groaned and held my head in my hands, seriously hating myself for drinking so much last night. Drinking myself into the world's worst hangover was not the answer, apparently.

"What the hell do you want, Edward?!" I asked angrily, yanking the door open.

But it wasn't Edward at the door. It was Alice.

"Oh. Sorry, Alice." I said, blushing and rubbing my forehead. "I thought you were-"

"Yeah, Edward." She said distractedly. "What happened last night? You had a fight?" I nodded, and Alice groaned, pushing into my apartment. "I just saw him leave. Did you make up? Was there sex involved?" She was spewing questions now, and I groaned, stumbling into the bathroom and popping a few aspirins.

"Stop it, Alice. He's your _brother_!" I protested, walking back out into the living room.

She sighed, sitting down on my bed and inspecting her flawless manicure. "Oh, Bella, I was best friends with Rosalie for years, and trust me, I know _plenty_ about Edward and his sex life. Psht, I could probably give you pointers." She said, unabashed.

"That's gross." I said, looking down at the floor. "But Alice, Edward and I are taking a little break."

Alice gasped and her eyes widened dramatically. "Oh my god, no!" She said, grabbing my arm. "What happened?" She asked, and I sniffled as tears flooded my eyes again.

"We were um, making out on the couch, and Annabelle kind of walked in…and then she called Rosalie." I blubbered, breathing heavily and not bothering to wipe my face of. "And Rosalie was such a bitch, calling me a slut and saying these terrible things…and then Edward told me that I didn't understand; I didn't have children. It was like he was _ashamed_ of me, Alice. He told me to leave…and I did." Alice gaped at me, her face sympathetic.

"Oh, honey…" She said soothing, put her arm around my shoulders and rubbing gently. "I'm so sorry."

"And I…I _love _him." I continued to blubber, my shoulders shaking and tears still running down my face.

Alice's jaw dropped and she stared at me, flabbergasted. "You _love _him? Does Edward know that?"

I nodded, trying to regain my composure. "We said it last night, at the reception." I admitted, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm afraid things are ruined." I whispered, staring at the floor. Alice hesitated, and then leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Bella, I've seen the way Edward looks at you. He's entirely in love with you, and trust me, he's not going to let you go without a fight."

-----

**I think I'm going to see New Moon again this weekend with some family members, yay!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Breakfast for dinner! Aka…BRINNER!**

**This is EPOV of what happened right after Bella left his house after the little run in with Rosalie.**

**-----**

I watched as Bella angrily left, and wanted to kick myself. But Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"I want you to explain, Edward. _Now_." Rosalie said, giving me the same look she had often given me when we were married. The one that said I was in deep shit.

"Rosalie, we've been divorced for over six years. I don't have to explain myself to you anymore." I said, exasperated.

"We still have a daughter." Rosalie reminded me, crossing her arms across her chest. "And making out with some random woman in your living room with Anna in the house is something you _do_ need to explain to me. Why, Edward? She's only a little girl, she doesn't-"

I cut her off, fuming. "Annabelle may be our baby, but she isn't a little girl anymore! I know Bella and I were out of line with what we did, but honestly, Anna needs to know that you and I are never going to be together again, and-" I stopped, catching the look on my ex wife's face. "Rose…" I said slowly, putting my head on her shoulder. "You know that, right? I don't love you. I love Bella."

"I…" Rosalie swallowed noisily. "I know that. But, Edward, I was so stupid before. I shouldn't have stopped trying in our marriage! We should have kept going, for Annabelle!"

I gaped at her in disbelief. "What the _hell_, Rose!? 'We should have kept going, for Annabelle'? Are you _physcotic_? We did try to stay together, and things only got worse! I. Don't. Love. You. I fell out of love with you a long time ago. Actually, I don't even know if I ever entirely loved you. I'm sorry, Rose. I should have never even been with you."

"You're saying…" Rosalie paused, blinking several times. "You're saying that you never loved me? At all?"

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. "But no. You were my best friend, Rosie. I thought that maybe my feelings were deeper…but I never loved you as more than a friend."

Rosalie stared at me in disbelief, and I instantly began regretting my harsh words. "We have a daughter, and you're saying you never loved me? Un-fucking-believable, Edward."

I cringed, trying to come up with the right words. "God, no…that came out wrong. I did love you. But not enough to make things work. Not enough to fix things." Rosalie glared at me, but I saw understanding dawn in her eyes.

"I think that maybe I should go. We can talk about this more when I come to pick Annabelle up next month. Right now, I'm to fucking pissed to even think straight." Rosalie spat, and I sighed as she walked out of the house with her nose in the air and her purse swinging.

Not much later, I heard a small noise behind me. I turned around and saw Annabelle standing at the top of the stairs, her head ducked.

"Go to your room, Anna. I'll be up in a second." I said in a low voice, rubbing my forehead again. She did so, and I stood in the entryway for a few minutes, trying to calm down. The last thing I wanted to do was lose it when I was talking to my daughter.

Finally, I climbed the stairs and stopped in Annabelle's doorway, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Annabelle sat cross-legged on her bed, her small fingers picking pieces of lint off of her pajama pants.

She glanced up at me, her face drawn. "Is Bella gone?" She asked, and I came across the room to sit on her bed next to her.

"Yes, she's gone. So is your mother." I said shortly, drawing my legs up to my chest and leaning against the headboard. "Annabelle, we need to talk about what happened tonight." I murmured, putting my arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly against me.

"What about it?" Annabelle asked sullenly, resting her head on my chest. "I saw that girl kissing you and you touching each other-"

"Stop it, Annabelle." I said sharply, cutting her off. "I know what you saw was a surprise. But listen to me, honey. Bella is my girlfriend, and I love her. She's going to be around a lot more, if things work out. But her feelings got really hurt tonight, and I don't want her to leave."

Annabelle stared at me, her eyes wide. "I don't _want_ another mother." She said angrily, glaring at me and jutting her bottom lip out.

"Bella isn't going to try and be your mother, Anna. She knows you have a mother. But she does want to be friends with you, and you kind of shut that door. Bella is a wonderful woman, sweetie. She's a lot like your Aunt Ali."

"I don't like her." Annabelle snapped, and I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, which were exacts mirrors of her mother's.

"You don't even know her." I retorted angrily.

Annabelle continued to glare at me, and then pulled away from my grasp. I let my arm fall to hit the mattress as she scooted further away from me.

"I don't care!" She said loudly, and I saw tears start to form in her blue eyes. "I want mom!"

I stared at her for a moment, my jaw slack. "I'm sorry, Anna, but your mother and I are not happy together. Bella makes me happy." I said in a calm voice, and Annabelle just continued to glower at me. "And if you keep waiting for your mother and I to get back together, you, young lady, are going to be a very miserable little girl."

"Get out of my room." Annabelle said through clenched teeth.

"I'm your father and this is my house. You treat me with respect, Annabelle Elizabeth Cullen!" I spat, and Annabelle fell back slightly, her expression immediately becoming one of guilt. "You're grounded for the rest of the month." I said, and then stalked out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

-----

**No updates until Saturday night. I'm taking a nice break for Thanksgiving.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you all had a very nice Thanksgiving!**

-----

EPOV

The days that passed since Bella had basically ended things dragged on for ages. Bella never called, and I got more and more agitated. Annabelle was a terror as well, hardly speaking and shooting me dirty looks. Alice, too, was pissed at me. She insisted that I was the worst brother ever for making her choose between Bella and I as her best friend. I had to ignore that one- I credited that phone message to coffee and caffeine.

So, I worked. And worked, and _worked_. I worked my ass off and tried to focus on anything but Isabella Swan.

But that was proving nearly impossible to do. She was constantly on my mind, and I moped around my house on the days I didn't have to work. Finally, Annabelle branched out a little bit.

It was Saturday, a week from the night my relationship with Bella went to hell. I was sitting at the kitchen table, pretending to do paperwork but really just staring off into space and thinking about Bella and all the mistakes I had made. I hadn't heard Annabelle walk into the room, so I jumped slightly when she sat down next to me at the table.

"Sorry." She whispered, glancing at me through her eyelashes. I managed a small smile and tapped her gently on the nose.

"It's okay, squirt. I just didn't hear you come in. I was…uh, doing stuff for work." I assured her. Annabelle nodded and stared at me wordlessly, biting her bottom lip. Just like Bella used to do.

"What are you so sad?" She asked softly, looking concerned.

"I'm not sad." I lied unconvincingly, and I could tell that Annabelle did not believe me.

She sighed and tapped her short nails on the table top. "Do you miss her?" Annabelle finally asked, her cheeks flushed pink. I was silent for a moment, wondering what I should say in a situation like this one. After the divorce, I never expected to have another long term relationship. So I never prepared myself to let another woman so completely into my life. Annabelle had been my focus for so long…

"Miss who?" I finally asking, keeping my eyes downcast. Annabelle sighed again and I could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"_Her_. You know…Bella."

Taking a deep breath, I brought mu eyes up to meet my daughters. As I did so, my heart welled up.

She looked so much like her mother. Pure blue eyes, full of curiousity and framed by thick, long lashes. Thick blonde curls that tumbled down her back, and a tiny petite frame. Just like Rosalie. And, just like Rosalie, I hated to let her down. Rose had been my entire life at one point, and then Anna…and now I was just divided.

Bella was my love, but Annabelle was my life.

How could I separate the two? Give both of them all that they deserved?

"Dad." Annabelle said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I jerked in surprise again and Annabelle's face fell slightly. "You do." She whispered, looking away from me again. "You really miss her." She said, and I saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was the one that made her go away." She choked out, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

I reached over and brushed it away with my thumb and then took Annabelle's hand and led her into the living room, leaving my paperwork behind.

I sat down on the arm chair and pulled Annabelle into my lap. She was thirteen years old and almost to big for this to be comfortable anymore, but I didn't care. I wrapped both my arms around my daughter as she pressed her face into my chest and started to cry. Her torrent of tears started to soak through my shirt, but again I could not bring myself to care. I just ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not your fault, Anna." I soothed her, rocking her back and forth slightly. "I made some pretty big mistakes, and that's why Bella left." I explained.

"But I was so mean." Annabelle said through her tears. "And last Saturday I pretended to fall asleep early and then snuck downstairs when I heard noises-"

Annabelle trailed off, unveiling a fresh round of tears. "You must hate me. I ruined everything."

"Hey, baby, it's okay." I murmured into her ear. "I could never, _ever_ hate you, Annabelle. I want you to get that through your head right now, because I'm always going to love you. No matter what, you're always going to be my daughter. Your mother and I both love you _so_ much; in the way only a parent can love their child. You have to realize that, baby."

Annabelle sniffled and looked up at me, still crying a little bit. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know you were happy with Bella…and now that she's gone…you're sad. And I don't want you to be sad."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "I'm going to fix things with Bella, honey. And even if things don't work out between Bella and I…I have you. And _you_ make me happy, Annabelle."

She smiled sweetly at me and buried her head into the crook of my neck again, no longer crying at all.

"I'll tell Bella I'm sorry, if that would help." She murmured, and I shrugged.

"Okay. But I've got a lot of begging to do to make Bella realize that I want her back in my life."

-----

**Sorry it's kind of short, but we're putting up Christmas decorations now.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for understanding how complex the situation in this story really is! Love is not something you take lightly…and being hurt by the one you love can be heartbreaking.**

**I promise, though, our favorite couple is on the mend.**

**-----**

BPOV

It was a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. But it was the right choice, in some ways. I didn't want to end things with Edward, but I had to. He had to see how badly I had been hurt, and he had to do something about it. Because I was not going to crawl back to him. I had enough bad experiences with situations like that, and I didn't want to hate Edward like I had come to hate Mike and even Jacob…how had once been my best friend.

One week and two days without him was like a decade without water. I craved him like I had never craved anything before. I wanted to be with him, to be in his life again.

But that was not possible yet. Not until things were rectified.

"Bella…can I come in? Come on, I swear I won't bother you." Alice's voice came through the door, and I glared at her through the thick wood. Not like she could see me, anyway. "Please? I have something for you!"

Curious, I pulled myself off the couch and set my laptop down, abandoning the draft I was working on to answer the door.

I wordlessly pulled the door open, and Alice immediately trotted into my apartment. "Thank you, Bella. I know I've been bothering you lately- Jazz and Tanya and Emmet all told me to lay off- but I wanted to make sure you were alright. This" she handed me an envelope "has been pinned to your apartment door since early this morning when I went running."

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the envelope from her and ripping it open. Alice stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to read what it said, but I pulled it away from her view.

_Bella, _

_I know you want time to think things over, but there are some things I need to say still. And since you won't answer the phone when I call or the door when I knock, I'll tell you everything right here in this letter._

_The mistake I made was a big one. But without you, I can't concentrate on anything. It's all just a blur, and I don't think it will become clear again until I have you in my arms again. I will wait for as long as you want, but please remember that I love you._

_I talked to Annabelle, and she's so sorry for what she did. She's been blaming herself, and I hate that. And as for Rosalie…she hasn't exactly come to terms, and I don't really know what to do. I wish I could talk to you about things like this- you were always so helpful when things in my life became overwhelmed. _

_I should have let you fully into my life. That was my biggest mistake- trying to keep you out. Telling Rosalie and Anna is something I should have done right away…and I really screwed things up by waiting. Maybe if I had just let you in, you'd still be here. You have no idea how much I miss you, Bella. I don't want to rush your decision…but please remember that I'm in love with you and will do anything to make you happy. _

_Edward_

I took a deep breath and folded the letter back up, sticking it back in the envelope and setting it lightly on the kitchen counter.

"Well?" Alice asked, just as another knock sounded from the front door.

Confused, I went and pulled the door open, only to come face to face with none other than Annabelle Cullen. She was wearing a school uniform- a blue and grey plaid skirt and a blue blazer. Her curly hair was loose around her shoulders, and she had a purple backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Annabelle?" I asked, bewildered. "Does your father know you're here?"

She shook her head and shifted her weight, looking uneasy. "No. He dropped me off because he has to work tonight. I'm supposed to stay with my Aunt Alice."

"Oh…are you looking for her? Because she's right here-" I started to gesture inside but, Annabelle shook her head again.

"No…I wanted to talk to you." She murmured. "Could you come out in the hallway, please?" She asked, and I nodded, coming out into the hallway and closing the door to my apartment without saying a word to Alice. She probably already had her hands all over that letter, anyway. "My dad is really sad without you." Annabelle said bluntly. "He says he's going to make it all better…but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done all of that last Saturday night. I acted like a baby, and I shouldn't have. I know my dad loves you, and you make him happy. I want him to be happy."

"Thank you, Annabelle." I said simply, leaning down and giving her a gentle hug. "That means a lot to me. I think…I think maybe I'll call your dad tonight." I added, suddenly excited. If I went and talked to Edward, gave him the opportunity he needed to fix things, it could all be solved.

"Okay. Good." Annabelle breathed a deep breath and then shot me a crooked smile that made her so resemble her father. "I'll be nicer, I promise." She assured me, and I smiled before opening the door to my apartment back up.

"Alice! Annabelle is looking for you!" I called, and Alice immediately came out into the hallway.

She rested her arm around her nieces shoulders and shot me a curious look. I simply shrugged and winked at Annabelle. "Alright, Anna…let's get back to my place." Alice finally said, raising her eyebrows at me before leading Annabelle down the hallway.

I turned around quickly, running over to the far side of my apartment and grabbing my hooded sweatshirt and running a brush through my hair. Then I grabbed my keys and ran out of my apartment for the parking lot, not really caring what I looked like.

Tonight could very well be what we needed to get our relationship back on track.

Finally getting into my car and starting it, I made a sharp turn out of the parking lot and suddenly felt as if someone had dropped a fifty pound weight on top of me. I could hear screeching metal and the squeal of brakes. I fought to keep my eyes open, realizing suddenly that I had just been in an accident.

But then the shock started to set in…and everything slowly faded to black.

-----

**Review, and you get the next chapter a lot faster.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been Christmas shopping like crazy all afternoon and I've only gotten about half my shopping done. It's crazy and I hate it!**

**-----**

EPOV

Another day at work. And another day without Bella.

I had dropped Annabelle off at Alice's, because I couldn't bring myself to walk past the door to Bella's apartment. But Annabelle had assured me she's be fine; it was like she could tell how uncomfortable I was. So I left her there and then headed off to work.

And I couldn't think straight. I had a surgery first- placing a stint in a 55 year old patients veins. I had forced myself to concentrate though, because this was life or death for the person on the table. But now the surgery was over and I was working in the ER, treating scraps and cuts and burns. This time of night was mundane for the ER, and I easily got bored. So I occupied my time by warding off the attentions of some of the female staff members. They were relentless, and it was a little terrifying.

"Dr. Cullen, where in the world do you find time to work out? You always seem to be busy working here!" The most annoying of my admirers, Lauren, said in sickly sweet voice, squeezing my arm.

I gave her a small smile and shifted away from her slightly. "I sometimes can't sleep." I said shortly, looking down at the chart in my hands and flipping through it.

"Oh." Lauren said, her face falling slightly. She was obviously picking up on my cold tone. _Finally_.

"Dr. Cullen, we've got an ambulance coming in from a car accident." One of the nurses said. "They're taking her to trauma and you're supposed to meet them outside. They'll be here in about two minutes." I nodded and hurried towards the door, knowing this would be the most interesting and exhilarating part of my night.

Sure enough, by the time I got outside, the ambulance was pulling up, it's lights flashing brightly.

I stood by as they started to upload the patient.

"30 year old female with a possible broken neck and a head wound. We can't stop the bleeding from her head until we determine if her neck is broken." The EMC informed me as the patient was being quickly wheeled into the building. As we turned the corner towards Trauma Room 3, I caught a glimpse of the woman's face and I swear my heart almost stopped beating.

It was Bella. With blood smeared across her face and matted in her beautiful brown hair. Bruises covered the left side of her face and I saw a laceration across her shoulder that must have been caused by her seatbelt. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly. As we got her situated in the Trauma Room, I felt numb. But I wanted to be the one to take care of her. I didn't care about the consequences of treating someone I was so close to- I had to make sure Bella was properly cared for. I had to make sure she was okay.

First, I had to make sure her neck wasn't broken. Carefully, I checked and actually breathe out a sigh of relief. "Her neck isn't broken." I said. "Give me some gauze- we need to stop the bleeding on her head wound before she bleeds out." I said roughly, grabbing the bandages myself and quickly wrapping her head, stopping the blood flow. I checked her pulse and heart rate, and then wiped the sweat off my brow. "She's going to be fine. When the bleeding stops we can move her to the ICU for recovery for a day or two."

Then I had to leave the room. I couldn't look at Bella, bloody and bruised, for much longer without completely losing it. Because I couldn't lose _her_. Not again.

BPOV

When I opened my eyes again, my head was pounding and my face and were sore. I shifted uncomfortably and looked around, trying to take everything in.

I was in a curtained off room, and there was something tightly wrapped around my head. Wincing, I brought my hand up to the side of my head and felt a thick bandage against the side of my head.

What had happened? The last thing I remembered was Annabelle coming to talk to me…_oh_.

And then I had gotten into my car and drove off to tell Edward I still wanted to be with him. But then…I remembered nothing. I didn't remember anything after that.

"Bella." The whisper came from behind the curtain, which suddenly moved to the side.

Edward stood there, looking even more handsome than I remember. My memories served no justice to what he really looked like.

"Hi." I said softly, sitting up slightly in the bed. "What happened?" I asked, touching the side of my head again and feeling the bandage there. My neck was also unbelievably sore and hurt every time I moved it slightly.

"You got in a car accident." Edward said, slowly sitting down on the edge of my bed. He looked uncomfortable, but he gently patted my knee. "And they thought your neck was broken…and you had a pretty bad head wound." He explained, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wondering why he was acting so strange.

"You scared me." He whispered, resting his hand on my knee again, and then quickly pulling it back.

I smiled sadly and leaned forward, taking his large, warm hand in mine. "I was on my way to tell you that I love you. And that I want to work things out." I said, and I saw Edward's eyes light up.

"Really?" He asked eagerly, and I laughed quietly before stiffly nodding my head. "I love you too, Bella. And I'm going to fix _everything_. I'm going to be better this time." He said earnestly, shifting and moving up closer to me. His hand came up to cup my cheek, and I smiled.

"I trust you." I said, and Edward leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. My hands immediately went to his hair, my fingers pulling gently.

He brought his hands to gently rest on my hips just as our kiss deepened and I groaned quietly, so happy to be kissing him again.

"Um…excuse me." We broke apart suddenly, interrupted by a female voice. A blonde nurse stood several feet away from us, peeking through the curtain. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes with narrowed as she looked at us, still clinging to each other. "Dr. Cullen, I have fresh bandages for Miss Swan." She said, holding up the white cloth in her hands.

Edward reluctantly moved away from me, not before placing another kiss on my lips.

"Thanks, Lauren. That's all I needed." He said, taking the bandages from her and walked quickly back to my side. The nurse, Lauren, looked put off for a moment, and then she turned on her heel and walked away.

That's right- he's mine. Finally, he can be mine again.

-----

**Making hamburgers for dinner. I really want to know why they're called HAMburgers when they are made from BEEF.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	24. Chapter 24

**I like purple. It's my favorite color.**

**-----**

EPOV, Five Days Later

"Do you want to do something tomorrow night?" Bella asked, her fingers playing with my tie.

"Well…Annabelle has a ballet recital at five." I said, squeezing her waist gently. "Why don't you come with me? I could talk to Anna about you coming, and we could make a night out of it. I'm sure Annabelle will be hungry afterwards- we could all go out to dinner afterwards." I suggested hopefully.

I was trying to let Bella know that I wanted her in my life, and that I wanted her to be involved in my daughter's life.

"Talk to Annabelle, and then I'll go." Bella said decisively, a smile spreading across her face. "And dinner sounds great." Then she grabbed my wrist and glanced at my watch, her smile falling away slightly. "You have to go." She sighed, tapping the face of my watch. "It's almost four, won't Annabelle be home soon?"

"Yeah." I sighed, planting a kiss on the top of her head and then standing up from the kitchen table in her apartment, where we had both been sitting. "I'll let you know about tonight as soon as I talk to Annabelle, alright?"

"Okay." Bella said, getting up as well and walking me to the door to say goodbye. "I love you." She said, cupping my face in her hands.

"I love you too." I said, smiling as I leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Bye, love." I murmured in her ear, giving her one last kiss before heading out of the apartment and towards my car.

Annabelle has been amazingly mature these past couple of days; it was astounding. Considering how badly she had taken things at first, the progress she had made was great. She had Bella hadn't come face to face again, but I had a feeling that if I talked to her about it, Annabelle would be okay with Bella coming to her ballet recital tomorrow.

But I would also have to have a talk with Rosalie, who would be there as well.

I knew I had hurt Rosalie's feelings, but it was necessary to do so. If she thought we were getting back together, she was crazy. After the hell we had put each other through, we were lucky to be at least civil with each other.

BPOV

I scrambled to get the phone, but by the time I found it under a pile of papers, it had already gone to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. I talked to Anna and she's fine with you coming tomorrow night. And she wants to go to dinner afterwards. But the thing is…Rose will be there. But I promise I'll make sure she's on her best behavior. And if you don't want to go to the recital, you can still go to dinner with Annabelle and I afterwards. Just let me know. Love you, Bella."

Sitting down at the table, I weighed my options. On one hand, Annabelle was finally excepting me. But on the another…would Rosalie?

The only way to know is to find out first hand.

So I called Edward back and told him to pick me up at my place before the recital and we'd all go together.

-----

"Bella! Are you ready to go?" Instead of opening my apartment door to see Edward, Annabelle stood there, wearing a black leotard, pink tights, and a grey jacket. Her blonde hair was up in a ballerina bun, and she looked excited.

"Yep!" I said, walking out of the apartment and closing and locking the door behind me. "You look pretty." I said, looking her up and down as we walked quickly to the elevator.

"Thanks." Annabelle said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "So do you." I blushed and looked down at my feet. Even the tiniest of compliments had me blushing these days.

"Thank you." I smiled as we got out of the elevator and walked out towards the parking lot. "Are you excited for tonight?" I asked as I spotted Edward's familiar car parked by the curb.

Annabelle nodded, getting into the backseat of the car.

"Hey, beautiful." Edward said as I got into the car and buckled my seatbelt. He softly kissed me and then peered into the backseat. "Ready to go, squirt?" He asked, and Annabelle nodded again, a big smile on her face. "You look great." Edward said, pulling out of the parking lot. He tapped my knee and the fabric of my black skirt shifted up slightly, causing goose bumps to form.

"So do you." I said, looking down to hide my blush.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Annabelle interrupted, leaning forward.

Edward glanced back at her, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Wherever you want to go, baby. It's your dinner."

"Is mom coming with us?" Annabelle asked, glancing at me and then back at her father. Edward paused for a second, like he didn't know what to say.

"If she wants to." I said lightly, and Edward shot me a look of surprise. But I shook my head at him, smiling slightly. Rosalie was Annabelle's mother; I wasn't going to shut her out of her daughter's life, even with something as harmless as dinner. I didn't want to anger her any more by excluding her from anything.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful- the three of us simply talked and laughed together. The quick change in Annabelle's mood towards me was unexpected but welcome. I wanted her to be able to see me as a friend, not as a random girlfriend of her father's. Because the relationship I had was Edward was a _lot _more than that.

Right when we pulled up to the dance studio, Annabelle hopped out of the car, shouting over her shoulder. "Bye, I'll see you guys afterwards!"

"Good luck!" We both chorused, getting out of the car as well, letting Annabelle run ahead of us into the building.

"So for dinner-" Edward started to say, but he was cut off.

"There you are. I thought you were going to be late." Edward and I both turned around, hand in hand.

Rosalie stood there next to a red car in the parking lot, tapping her foot. I noticed that her short, low cut dress was the exact same shade as red as her car.

"Hey, Rose." Edward said, looking at me reassuringly before walking over to his ex wife. "Do you want to sit together during the recital?"

"Sure." She said, shrugging her shoulders and then linking arms with Edward, taking a hold of her free arm while I clung to his other hand.

Oh my.

-----

**Meatloaf…mmm. I usually don't like meatloaf, but it sounds really good tonight. So I made some.**

**Actually…it's fauxloaf…because I'm a veggie. But whatever, it tastes really similar. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	25. Chapter 25

**I read some **_**really **_**good fanfic's today, and they were all by Rosette-Cullen. She's under my favorites authors, so you should really check her work out. It's great.**

**-----**

BPOV

As we took our seats, I tried not to lose it.

But for some reason, Rosalie was practically all over Edward. Her _ex husband_, for goodness sakes! She and I sat on either side of Edward, and he firmly held my hand in one of his while his other hand rested on my lower thigh. Hopefully that sent a clear message.

"Aw…look at our little girl!" Rosalie said as the dancers filled the stage, and Edward nodded with a proud smile on his face.

It was obvious how much he loved Annabelle and how proud of her he was, and that was adorable. I had never thought I wanted children, but with Edward…the idea is becoming more and more attractive. I could just see a little baby with my brown hair and his green eyes…

-----

"Are you all right?" Edward whispered in my ear towards the end of the recital. I nodded, but my eyes were glued to Rosalie's hand. It was resting _this close_ to Edward's arm, and I didn't like it. Luckily, Edward picked up on my discomfort and shifted his body slightly so that he was leaning away from Rosalie and more towards me.

Rosalie didn't seem to notice, but then I saw her lip curl up slightly.

The rest of the recital went by relatively quickly. Annabelle was one of the leads, and she was very good for someone so young.

Afterwards, Edward, Rosalie, and I met Annabelle in the lobby.

"Mom, Dad!" She exclaimed happily, giving each of them a hug. She glanced at me, and my heart nearly pounded out of my chest as I wondered how she would act towards me when we were around her mother. "Hey, Bella!" She finally said, and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks for coming."

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't have missed it." I assured her, and Edward put his arm around my waist and kissed my temple as he gave Annabelle another hug.

"Aunt Alice and Jasper are around here somewhere." He informed her, glancing around the crowded lobby. "They were sitting somewhere towards the back."

"Really?" Annabelle asked, craning her neck to look around the room as well. Just as she did so, I spotted Alice's spiky hair through the crowd of people, and Jasper was tall enough for his blonde curls to stick out of the crowd.

"There they are." I said, pointing them out. Alice saw me pointing and waved frantically, hurrying over to us and pulling Jasper along with her. She approached us with the usual bounce in her step, but her smile was astoundingly wide. So wide that I wouldn't be surprised if her face cracked open.

Alice instantly threw her arms around Annabelle, and as she did so, I caught a glimpse of a glittering ring on her left hand. "Hey, guys!" She said happily, releasing Annabelle and falling back slightly to lean against Jasper. "You did great, sweetie." Alice added, still smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, it was good." Jasper echoed, a slightly smug smile on his face.

"What's going on with you two?" Edward asked, noticing their strange behavior as well. The lovebirds exchanged a quick look and then Alice thrust her left hand out, flashing an engagement ring on her third finger.

Edward's mouth dropped open slightly and he took his sisters hand. Then he grinned and gripped her in his arms, giving her a tight hug and kissing her forehead. "Congratulations, Ali. I'm so happy for you. And you too, Jasper."

Jasper nodded and put his arm around Alice again; looking down at her with an expression of pure adoration and love. "Thank you." They chorused in unison, laughing a little.

"This is great, guys." Rosalie piped up, stepping forward. I had almost forgotten about her. "But I have to get going." She leaned down and kissed her daughters cheek. "You were amazing, Anna." She murmured, and then looked to Edward. Rosalie hesitantly patted him on the arm, and then her gaze flashed towards me. "It was nice to see you again, Bella. I'm glad…I'm glad things have worked out." She said this with pick cheeks and an averted gaze, but I got the message.

She was _finally_ letting go.

-----

After dinner, Annabelle and Edward and I went back to their house. I had been hesitant at first, as had Edward, but it was actually Annabelle who insisted I come over to watch a new movie she had just gotten. So there I was, sitting in Edward's living room on the very same couch as I had two weeks ago when…when I had almost given him up.

But this time was different. Edward and I sat close together, his arm draped around my shoulders. Annabelle rested her head in his lap, her eyes fixated on the movie screen. I had never seen the movie before, but I wasn't paying attention. Every once in a while Edward would lean down slightly and steal a quick kiss from me, and it was making my heart pound with anticipation.

I had never been kissed in the way that he kissed me. Each time his lips brushed against mine, it felt amazing and actually tingled slightly, like a handful of poprocks were going off on my lips. I had been with Mike for three years, and it had never been anything _close _to this, to the way Edward was making me feel.

I had never wanted any man so badly in my life.

Never before had someone affected me like this, and I loved it.

Eventually, the movie ended and I knew it was probably time for me to go home. Annabelle had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie, and I didn't blame her one bit. It was midnight and she had done the recital earlier. It was a wonder she hadn't dropped any earlier.

"Will you help me take her upstairs?" Edward asked quietly, scooping Annabelle into his arms easily. I nodded and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. "Just turn on the hall light for me." He whispered, walking out of the room. I followed him to the stairs and flicked the light on, as he requested, and then followed him up the stairs. "Open her door, please." He said, and I did so.

I stood in the doorway and watched as Edward gently set his daughter on her bed; under the covers, and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

"I should go." I whispered, although I didn't want to.

"No, stay." Edward said in my ear, his pleasantly warm breath tickling my neck. "We won't do anything- I just want you in my arms for a little longer." I hesitated, and Edward kissed my nose. "Please?" He begged, his eyes glimmering in the soft lighting.

"Annabelle." I said shortly, glancing at her door.

"You can leave before she wakes up." Edward said, and I sighed.

"Okay." I murmured, standing on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips. "But you better behave." I said against his lips, smiling now.

"I will be." Edward promised, and then silently led me to his bedroom and shut the door tightly behind us.

-----

**Just to clarify, they're not going to do **_**anything**_**, not with Anna in the house. It's still the early stages of her acceptance, and they're really just going to sleep. I promise.**

**Oh, and can anyone guess what was up with Rosalie?**

**Review? I was thinking that it'd be really really great if we could get 600 reviews on this story.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**P.S. Not sure about updating tomorrow or Thursday, I will be pretty busy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, some of you got the Rosalie thing right, and a lot of you got it wrong! But don't worry, you'll find out the reason soon enough.**

**We've got our 600 reviews…thanks so much guys. When I started this story, I was a little skeptical. I really appreciate all the support and kind words.**

**-----**

EPOV

When Bella was sleeping in bed next to me, I couldn't help but be fixated on her. They way her chest rose and fell slightly, how her lips parted, the way she spoke out sometimes…it was utterly beautiful.

But it was time for her to leave. Annabelle had been so good lately, I felt like maybe her knowing Bella was spending the night would be pushing it a little bit. So I gently kissed her cheek and shook her shoulder carefully. "Bella? Wake up." I whispered, kissing her cheek again. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but she simply shifted in her sleep and made some kind of noise. "Come on, love." I said, shaking her a little harder.

Eventually, she peeked her eyes open fully and smiled at me, yawning. "Good morning." She murmured, scooting over and cuddling up against me.

"Good morning." I laughed, giving her a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry…but Annabelle is going to get up for school soon."

"No, it's okay." Bella said in a sleepy voice, sitting up in bed and stretching her arms over her head; arching her back. "I should get home anyway…I've got to talk to Alice anyway."

"Tell her congratulations again for me." I said, rubbing her shoulder over the material of my shirt, which she had worn to bed. "I can't believe Jasper _finally _popped the question."

Bella laughed, getting out of bed and retrieving the clothes she had worn yesterday. "I will. And how long have they been dating, anyway?"

"Well…they went to Alice's senior prom together, if that tells you anything." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Bella's mouth dropped open a little bit and I could basically see the gears in her head turning. "And Alice is twenty eight." I added.

"That's a _long_ time." Bella said, raising her eyebrows. "I don't know if I would be able to wait that long."

I shrugged as she slipped her clothes on and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "I don't think I would either." I admitted, watching as she put her earrings back in and fluffed her hair again.

"Alright, I'm going to go." Bella sighed, coming over and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'll call you later and maybe we could do something this weekend. Annabelle could come…you know, if she'd be okay with that. I don't want to push her or anything.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We can ask her." I assured Bella, kissing her again and then glancing at the clock. "Drive safe, okay? I love you."

Bella smiled and pulled away from me, her eyes dancing brightly. "Love you too." She said, and then hurried out of the bedroom, being as quiet as she could so that she wouldn't wake Annabelle up.

I grinned to myself and then retreated into my bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed for work. By the time I was finished and got downstairs, Annabelle was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and thumbing through a magazine. She glanced up when I entered the kitchen, a small smile on her face. "Good morning." She said through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Morning." I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table across from her. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked curiously.

"Math test…and then I have an oral presentation for English." She shuddered slightly. "I hate doing presentations like that. I always get so nervous."

"Well, don't picture everyone in their underwear. That will just make you laugh…or cringe." I advised, and Annabelle giggled. "Just relax and try and act like you're talking to your friends or something." I added, gulping down my coffee. "That always worked for me back when I was in school."

Annabelle shrugged, finishing off the rest of her cereal. "Okay. Thanks." She said simply, and then got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Hey…would you want to do something this weekend?" I asked, getting up as well and rinsing out my coffee cup.

"Sure."Annabelle shrugged, glancing at me. "Like what?"

"Well, we could go downtown." I offered, knowing Annabelle never turned down the opportunity to spend a day downtown. She loved the shops and the restaurants, and I knew it.

Annabelle hesitated, and glanced up at me. "Is Bella going to come?" She asked, but she didn't look angry or upset she looked…hopeful? Maybe she actually was starting to like Bella.

"If that's okay with you." I said honestly, wanting Annabelle to make this choice herself. I didn't want to push her, but wanted her to make the decision. If I pushed her towards Bella, she might resent it. But if I let things happen naturally…maybe they could develop a good relationship.

"Okay." Annabelle shrugged and then walked out of the room before I could say anything else. "I want to go early Saturday morning!" She called over her shoulder, and I smiled to myself. Things between Bella, Annabelle, and I could work out.

-----

"Hello?" I answered my phone, holding it between my head and shoulder as I washed the dinner dishes later that night.

"Hey Edward it's Alice." My sister said in her energetic voice. "I just wanted to let you know that mom is throwing Jazz and I a party Saturday night to celebrate our engagement. You and Bella and Annabelle are all invited, of course. It's at mom and dad's house at seven."

She talked _so _fast…I hadn't gotten used to it over nearly three decades. "Whoa, Ali, slow it down." I laughed, putting the dishes down and holding the phone with my hand now.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled, and I could hear Jasper laughing in the background. "But can you come?" She asked.

"Of course. Anna and I will be there, and probably Bella too. You'll have to ask her." I said, and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Annabelle was watching television.

"Okay. Bye, I've got to call some other people." Alice said impatiently, and I rolled my eyes.

She had more mood swings than any woman I had ever met.

"Alright, Alice. Bye, and congratulations again." I managed to say, before the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Annabelle asked, glancing at me as I sat down on the couch next to her.

I leaned back slightly and tossed the phone down, trying to relax. "Aunt Alice." I sighed. "We're going to her and Jasper's engagement party Saturday night after we get home, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Annabelle shrugged and turned back to the television.

We sat there in silence, watching television and simply relaxing. I couldn't believe my little sister was getting married. It seemed like yesterday that Alice and Jasper had gone to her senior prom together. But you couldn't deny that Jasper was perfect for Alice- he was the only person I knew who could handle her…Alice-ness.

**----**

**Gotta get some work done.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Whew, I've been majorly busy these past couple of days, so sorry I haven't updated. But I'll make it up to you…**_**after**_** tomorrow, because, again, I'm not sure if I will be able to update. My husband's cousin is getting married…and she lives in Michigan. I guess it depends what time we get back home.**

**-----**

BPOV

Usually, on Saturdays, I try and get as much sleep as possible. Not today. I woke up early, took a shower, and got dressed. Then I sat impatiently at the kitchen table and waited for Edward to call and say he was waiting for me in the parking lot. At eight o'clock, I was starting to get fidgety. And tired. The three cups of coffee I drank hadn't exactly kicked in yet.

Then, my phone suddenly started to chime. I practically jumped on it, flipping the phone open and immediately bringing it to my ear. "Are you here yet?" I asked, standing up and slinging my purse over my shoulder and smoothing down my sweatshirt.

"Bella? It's mom…" A confused voice said, and I groaned inwardly.

"Oh, sorry mom, I was expecting a call from someone else." I said lamely, sitting back down in my chair. "What's up?"

My mom paused, and I tapped my fingers over the tabletop. "I just wanted to see how you were. I talked to Charlie the other day…and he said you left Forks. Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, mom…I've just been busy. And yeah, I left Forks and I'm living in Seattle." I hesitated, unsure of what else I should tell her. "I guess dad told you that Mike and I broke up." I finally said.

"Yeah, he did. _Why_, Bella? I thought things were going so well between you two. Last year when you came down for Christmas you even said marriage was in the question-"

"Well, I guess it wasn't." I said a little too sharply. "Look, mom, I'm sorry I haven't called or anything, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And with that I hung up.

My mom and I don't have the greatest relationship. When she and my dad got divorced, I blamed her. Because it really was her fault. She had been having an affair for three _years_, and then decided to leave my father. Then, she had the gall to insist that I had to come and live with her in Florida…and I had refused. I didn't want to leave Forks, I didn't want to leave my friends, and I certainly didn't want to leave the only home I had ever known.

So we comprised, with phone calls that usually ended in fights and me taking a trip to Jacksonville every single summer until I turned eighteen. I sometimes go and see her when I'm feeling guilty…but I prefer to stay way. There's no use in damaging our relationship any further by fighting when I go and visit her.

And finally, came the call I had been waiting for all morning. "Bella, I'm waiting in the parking lot." Edward said in a tired, grouchy voice. I heard music blasting over the line, and I smiled to myself.

"Okay. I'll be down in a second." I said, walking out of my apartment and locking the door behind me.

"Yeah." Edward sighed, and then he hung up.

I rolled my eyes and slid my phone into my purse. In the time I've been dating Edward, the most important thing I have learned is that he is _not_ a morning person, especially if he had a late shift the night before.

By the time I got out to the parking lot, Edward was leaning his head against the steering wheel of his car and Annabelle was sitting in the front passenger seat and dancing wildly to the music, which even I could hear from outside of the car.

I knocked on the drivers side window and Edward sat up slowly and rolled the window down, turning down the radio's volume at the same time. "Hey, love." He said wearily, and I leaned in the window to kiss him.

"Good morning." I said, smiling.

"Anna, get the backseat. Adults sit in the front." Edward groused, and Annabelle did so without question.

I slid into the passengers seat and handed Edward a travel mug of coffee. "You look exhausted." I pointed out, and Edward gratefully took the coffee.

"I am." He sighed. "And thank you." He added, taking a long gulp and then setting it down.

"Dad? Can we _please _get going?" Annabelle asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the center console. "I want to buy some stuff."

Edward closed his eyes and then popped them open. "Yeah, Anna. We're going right now." He said in a heavy voice. "As soon as you _put your seatbelt on_." He said sharply, and Annabelle rolled her eyes and did as he asked. "Alright." Edward muttered under his breath and put the car into drive.

-----

"Can I get this too?" Annabelle asked for the hundredth time that day. And it was only eleven o'clock.

"You're going to run me out of house and home, little girl." Edward sighed, but he slid his credit card over to the cashier none the less. "This clothes better last you until…Christmas." He added, and Annabelle smiled innocently.

"Yeah, okay dad." She giggled, and I poked Edward in the ribs.

"You're a pushover." I whispered, and Edward stuck his tongue out at me.

He shifted the bags in his hands as we left the store, and then glanced down at Annabelle, who was chewing absentmindedly on her thumbnail. "Are you sure there's nothing you want?" He asked, gesturing to all the stores around us. "I don't think a couple more bags will make much of a difference."

I shook my head and laughed. "Really, I'm fine. There's nothing I need."

"I asked if you _wanted _anything." Edward clarified, and I sighed.

"I don't want to be spoiled, Edward. I've told you that before." I said, and Edward peeked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Fine." He said, but I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

And I knew better than to trust that look.

------

**More on their day together in the next chapter, as well as Alice and Jasper's engagement party. But I'm currently too tired to add anymore to this chapter. Going to bed, and then I have to wake up early for church.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	28. Chapter 28

**I've really gotta catch up on my sleep.**

**-----**

BPOV

"My mom called this morning." I said as the three of us sat down to eat lunch. Annabelle didn't say anything, she just started eating, but Edward glanced at me curiously.

"How'd that go?" He asked, poking around his food with a fork. Edward knew about my nearly nonexistent relationship with my mother, and he also knew how aggravated she could make me.

I shrugged, taking a bite of my pasta. "It was okay, I guess. She was kind of mad I didn't tell her I was moving to Seattle." Edward raised his eyebrows at me, making me feel like a child again. "I know…I really should have called her or something. But she would have spent all her time and energy convincing me to stay in Forks and get married." I stabbed my pasta angrily. "She just _loved_ stupid Mike." I added under my breath

"Who's Mike?" Annabelle suddenly chimed in, and Edward sighed.

"Bella's ex boyfriend." He explained. "But Bella doesn't like him much anymore."

"Try, 'Bella doesn't like him _at all_." I corrected him, and Annabelle smiled. "I much prefer your father."

Edward smiled at that too, and Annabelle giggled softly. "So you haven't been to visit your mom since…?" Edward asked, and I sighed heavily, not wanting to seem like the world's worst daughter.

"Christmas." I muttered, and Edward shook his head at me. "And that was before everything went to hell, so I don't think she'll be too happy with the current state of my life. She was all convinced Mike and I would be married by Christmas time _this _year, and-"

Annabelle cut me off. "You can't hide from it forever." She scolded, and I raised my eyebrows at her. "What? You can't. She's your mom."

"Annabelle…things are a little more complicated than that." Edward said softly, and Annabelle shrugged.

"Whatever…but it's still true." She paused, her lips twisted up into a smile. "Can we go back to shopping now?"

-----

The rest of our day was fairly uneventful. Annabelle chattered the entire time, while Edward and I followed her into store after store. And all the while, Edward kept shooting me mysterious looks that had me curious and anxious the entire rest of the day.

"Anna? Are you ready to go yet? Because we still have to get ready for the party and-" Edward started to say, but Annabelle interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa's, right dad?" She asked, and I froze.

Annabelle was going to be out of the house tonight. It was just going to be Edward and I, alone. Was this what he had been smiling about all day? Was it possible that he wanted me as much as I wanted him?

"Yep. And I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Edward said in a light voice, placing his hand on my knee as we drove towards his house.

-----

By the time we got to Edward's parents house, a long line of cars had already formed in the circular driveway. And if Edward's house was huge…his parent's house was gigantic. Why would two people possibly need this much space, especially since all of their children are grown?

But I pushed that thought back and focused on Edward, who was leading me into the house with his hand on the small of my back. "Rosalie might be here tonight." He warned me, and I stiffened slightly. "She and Alice used to be very close…and they still talk from time to time."

"Okay." I said, trying to be as serene as possible. Rosalie didn't matter anymore; she wasn't a threat. Edward had made the choice years ago that he did not want to be with her. "I completely understand." I added with a small smile, and Edward quickly kissed the top of my head.

"Mom's here?" Annabelle piped up, peering around the crowded entryway.

Edward shrugged and ran his free hand through his hair, glancing around the room as well. "I don't know, squirt. Let's go say hi to Aunt Ali and Jasper and then you can go look for her." He suggested, and Annabelle nodded in agreement.

Alice and Jasper were standing towards the center of the room, greeting their guests zealously, along with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Alice was wearing a short white dress and a little tiara, and she looked so small compared to Jasper. He was over a foot taller than she was, but they somehow still looked perfect and made for each other.

When Alice saw us approaching, she immediately hugged all three of us. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Wouldn't miss it." I said cheerfully, giving Jasper a quick hug as well. "I'm so happy for you guys." I added, and Alice laughed.

"Thanks, Bella." She said, and then started talking to Annabelle and Edward.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again." A familiar voice said, and I turned my head towards where Carlisle and Esme were standing.

"It's nice to see you both as well." I sais honestly. "And your home is beautiful."

Esme smiled sweetly and gave me a hug. "Thank you, Bella. You're so sweet."

I said a quick hello to Carlisle, who had started talking with Jasper and Alice and Edward and Annabelle, and then Esme motioned for me to step aside with her.

"Bella, I just wanted to thank you." She said in a low voice, looking over my shoulder quickly. "Ever since the divorce, Edward just hasn't been the same. You've done a lot of good for him, and that means a lot to both my husband and I."

I blinked a few times, surprised at her words. "Well…Edward is good for me too." I finally said. "You and Carlisle obviously raised him very well."

Esme laughed again, taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze. "You're perfect for him." She said simply, and then we merged back into a conversation with everyone else.

The party progressed rather quickly, and Edward stayed by my side the entire night. That is, until he saw an old friend and excused himself to go say hello, leaving me standing there with a drink in hand.

"Bella." A voice said, and I turned around quickly.

Rosalie stood there, looking polished and beautiful as ever. But instead of sneering at me, she gave me a small smile.

"Hi, Rosalie." I said awkwardly, glancing around the room. Edward was still talking, and he back was to me.

Just then, Annabelle ran up to me, her cheeks flushed. "Bella, will you fix my hair?" She asked, barely glancing at her mother. I hesitated for a second, looking at Rosalie, but then quickly smoothed down Annabelle's slightly mussed hair and fixed it up.

"There you go." I said with a smile, and Annabelle grinned.

"Thanks, Bella." She said with a genuine smile, and then disappeared back into the crowd of people.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "That right there is why I want to talk to you." She said in a hushed voice, and I froze.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, but-"

She quickly shook her head and sighed. "No, it's not like that." She said, biting her lip. "When I found out Edward was in a serious relationship again…I took it kind of hard." Rosalie confided, looking me straight in the eye. "I never really thought either of us would completely move on…and at first, I wanted to ruin your relationship." My eyes widened at that, but then Rosalie continued. "Until Annabelle's dance recital. When I thought Annabelle was against you, I thought you shouldn't be with her father. But then I saw how she acted and I knew…I knew she really liked you. And I know Edward loves you." She paused, her voice catching slightly. "So I'm sorry. And I hope your relationship with Edward works out. You seem very happy together." Rosalie finished and then looked down at her feet. "I have to go." She muttered, and then quickly started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, reaching for her elbow. She turned around, her eyes a little red. "Thank you." I murmured, and Rosalie nodded, and then I let go of her arm and she walked away without looking back.

-----

**You know what would be really great? If we got 700 reviews. I'm not saying for this chapter, but maybe for the next one? I would love you forever…especially because the next chapter shall be a lemon.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Maybe we could get 700 reviews now? Much appreciated.**

**If you don't want to read a lemon, skip this chapter.**

**-----**

BPOV

Why was this so awkward? Edward and I were standing in my apartment next to the bed, holding hands but looking anywhere but at each other.

"I love you, Bella." Edward suddenly murmured, kissing my jaw line tenderly.

"I love you too." I said softly, running my hands up and down Edward's back gently. "Are we going to do this?" I asked quietly, blushing and standing on my tiptoes so that I could kiss Edward's neck.

Edward laughed quietly, his hands firm on my waist. "I hope so." He murmured, and when I looked up at him, he was smiling crookedly and his eyes were shinning slightly. "You're so beautiful, Bella." He said in a low voice, moving his hands up to cup my face.

I smiled at him and slowly sat down on the bed, pulling him down on top of me. Our lips connected feverishly, our hands roaming each other's bodies freely. In a rustle of material, my dress was slipped over my head and tossed to the floor, while I worked as fast as I could to unbutton his shirt. Once I had his shirt off, I kissed up and down Edward's chest languidly.

"Sit up a little." Edward suddenly muttered, and when I did, he unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor as his hands worked their way up from my abdomen to massage my breasts gently, palming them with his warm hands.

"Pants." I managed to say, breathing heavily. Edward chuckled as I grabbed his belt and discarded it before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his hips.

We went back to our passionate make out session, our tongues moving together and our hips thrusting sporadically against each other. Then, I slowly pulled away from his kiss and he started nipping tenderly at my neck and collar bone.

"I want you to make love to me, to show me how you feel." I said, panting heavily and squirming underneath him. "Because I can't hold in my…_desire_ for you any longer." I admitted, feeling the familiar hear rise in my cheeks.

Edward kissed each of my cheeks, and then my forehead. "I feel the same way." He whispered, and I felt his fingers slid down my body and gently tug my underwear down to my ankles. I reached up and pulled his boxers down as I kicked my underwear the rest of the way off. Edward moved away from me briefly as he pulled his boxers down and tossed them aside along with the rest of our clothes.

And when he finally pushed inside of me, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back immediately arched off the bed; causing my bare chest to press against Edward's. He paused for a moment, both of us reveling in the feeling.

I had never felt this…_complete_ before. Him being inside me…it was so wonderfully overwhelming I felt astoundingly consumed. "Edward…move." I whispered, bringing my hips up. "You feel so good." I groaned when he finally started thrusting his hips into me at a measured, steady pace.

My heart beating rapidly and my breath getting more and more ragged, I gently scraped my long nails from his collarbone all the way down his abdomen and to where our bodies were connected, and I felt him get even harder, if that were even possible, inside of me as his thrusts picked up in pace.

"Mmm," I hummed, unable to speak. I could feel the intense and wonderful pleasure building inside of me quickly as he hit my clit when he thrust inside of me repeatedly. I was nearly delirious with pleasure, only able to moan and groan and move my hips up to meet his.

"God, Bella…you feel so _amazing._" Edward ground out, and he tilted his head to kiss me fiercely on the lips. As we kissed and continued to move together, Edward's thrusts got even faster and frenzied.

"Shit." I groaned, trying to hold off my orgasm. I didn't want this indescribable pleasure to ever end. But it was just too much pleasure and too much friction, and I felt myself coming undone. Edward's name passed over my lips over and over again like a mantra or a prayer as I exploded around him, unable to stop the intense, pleasurable shaking of my body.

Edward continued to thrust to me as I struggled to come down from my orgasm, his lips finding mine again. A few minutes he followed after me, his body growing rigid as he emptied into me.

He rolled over and both of us panted heavily, trying to regain our breath and our composure. "Oh my god." I finally managed to say, and rested my head on Edward's chest as he put both of his arms around me and squeezed gently.

"I know." He managed to say, his chest rising and falling quickly. "I love you." He said softly, kissing my forehead and pulling me ever tighter against his naked body.

"I love you too." I said, and I don't think I've ever felt this way.

I've never felt so loved. I've never felt so content. And I've certainly never felt this blissfully happy.

-----

**This is a short chapter, but I wanted to make this chapter just a lemon, nothing else. Just in case there are those who don't want to read a lemon. So this doesn't really contribute to the plot…it's just sexy.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	30. Chapter 30

**I seriously love you guys so much…we got our 700 reviews, making this my most reviewed story.**

**It really means a lot to me, so thanks!**

**-----**

BPOV

When I peeked my eyes open the next morning, I felt Edward's fingers tracing the contours of my spine. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He murmured, looking down at me through his eyes and smiling crookedly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too." I said, smiling as well. "And I slept very well, thank you." Edward chuckled slightly and sat up in bed, stretching his arms over his head. "Last night was..." I started to say, but then trailed off.

"It was perfect." Edward finished for me, taking my hand and absentmindedly playing with my fingers. "I should have asked…but you've been taking your birth control, right? I mean, I know you're on the pill, but-"

I interrupted him, shaking my head. "I take it every single morning without fail." I promised, grinning. "I'm not quite ready to have a baby."

Edward nodded, and ran his fingers over my bare stomach. "But do you want children? I mean, in the future, of course."

"Actually…I don't know." I said honestly. "Before, I never wanted any children. But now…I think I might." I answered honestly, intertwining my fingers with Edward's and bringing his hand up to my mouth so I could kiss it gently.

"Do you know how many?" Edward persisted, but there was so pushy tone in his voice. I was simply one of curiosity.

"One or two." I shrugged. "I guess it depends if the first one is a crazy demon

"Annabelle was a terror." Edward laughed. "For years after she was born, I was convinced I didn't want another child. But now that I'm with you…" He trailed off, shrugging. "I don't know. It could be a possibility. But I don't want to scare you off."

"There are definitely no worries there, silly. I love you." I said, kissing him firmly on the lips. "Now…why don't we go out and get some breakfast somewhere before you need to pick up Annabelle?"

Edward nodded, getting out of bed and locating all of our clothes. "That sounds good. Oh, and before I forget, do you want to go to dinner tonight? And by dinner, I mean me, Emmet, Tanya, Alice, and Jasper sitting on the couch at my house and watching a movie and eating pizza."

"That 'dinner' sounds great." I laughed as Edward tossed my clothes from last night into the hamper that was sitting on the floor in the corner. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"You could spend the day with Anna and I, if you want." Edward offered, and I reluctantly shook my head.

"I would love to, but I should get some work done. My deadline is next month." I sighed, gesturing to my laptop.

Edward nodded, pulling on his clothes and shoes. "That's fine…come on over around five o'clock. Now, I'll go get the car while you get dressed, and then you come on down and we'll head off to breakfast and pick up Anna."

I agreed and gave him a kiss before he left my apartment. As soon as I got dressed, I headed out of my apartment and just as I was locking the door, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Bella! Did I just see my brother leaving your apartment early in the morning wearing _the same clothes as last night_?" Alice asked, positively bubbling over with excitement.

"Alice…" I groaned, blushing. "_Please_."

"Oh Bella…you are the worlds biggest prude, missy!" She giggled, pulling on my arm.

I rolled my eyes, gently pulling my arm around from her. "I have to go, Edward and I are having breakfast. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips, but then took a step back. "Okay…But I want some details tonight over pizza, you hear me? It doesn't have to be explicit…but I've gotta know!" I groaned again and set off down the hallway, ignoring Alice, who was catcalling after me.

"Took you long enough." Edward said playfully as I got into the car.

"Alice got to me." I informed him as I buckled my seatbelt and we left the parking lot. "She's wants, and I quote, 'Details. It doesn't have to be explicit.'" I said, and Edward groaned.

"That girl is too curious for her own good." He chuckled.

I laughed and patted his hand gently. "I know. But she'll be Jasper's problem soon enough." I pointed out, and Edward nodded, laughing loudly.

-----

We ate a nice, casual breakfast before picking Annabelle up from Edward's parents house, and then Edward dropped me off at home. Thanks to my astoundingly happy and relaxed mood, I actually managed to get some work done.

I was about halfway through the book I was reading when I suddenly remembered something. Alice had loaned me a pair of shoes last night, and I had promised to return them. So I hefted myself off the couch and located the heels off the floor, brushing them off slightly and heading out the door to my apartment.

I knocked on Alice's door, swinging the shoes back and forth from my fingertips.

"Alice!" I called, knocking again. "I have your shoes!" I heard a few muffled bumps, and a couple of giggles, and then Alice opened the door slightly, poking her head out.

"Thanks." She said, swiping for the shoes and then slamming the door shut in my face.

I laughed, realizing I had probably been interrupting the happy couple.

Walking back towards my apartment, I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Bella."

-----

**Cliffie, and a bit short. But I'm busy and probably won't be able to update tonight.**

**So…who do you think it is, hmm?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Closing in on 800 reviews, we're only 50 away! You are all so amazing, so I worked extra hard to get this chapter out tonight.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Bella." A deep, achingly familiar voice rang out, and I whirled around.

Standing there in the hallway was my oldest and best friend, Jacob Black. He looked a little different- his long black hair had been cut short and the look made him seem older and a lot more mature than I remembered him. He looked very far from the boy I had known my entire life. "Jake!" I finally cried out, and ran towards his outstretched arms. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob gave me a tight hug, nearly cutting off all my air supply. But I didn't mind; it had been _so _long since I had seen him.

"I had to come to Seattle to get some car parts- and your dad let it slip that you lived here." Jacob admitted, dropping his arms from around me. "But how've you been, Bella? I know you were in pretty bad shape when you left Forks…"

"Well…I've been really good, actually." I laughed. "Why don't you come on inside and we can talk for awhile?" I suggested, gesturing towards my apartment. Jacob nodded and waited for me to unlock the door before we both slipped inside. I flipped on the kitchen light and walked towards the coffee maker.

"You sit down, and I'll get us some coffee." I dictated, pointing him towards the kitchen table.

I quickly started the coffee and set out two mugs before sitting down at the table across from Jacob, who was frowning at something in his hand. "Who's Annabelle Cullen?" He asked, holding up a composition notebook with Annabelle's name printed clearly across the front in her bubbly handwriting.

My smile faltered slightly, but I quickly recovered. This wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I've kind of been seeing someone." I said, shrugging and taking the notebook away from Jacob and tossing it on the counter so I wouldn't forget to give it to Annabelle or Edward.

"Someone named 'Annabelle'? Sounds like a winner." Jacob joked, and I smacked his arm.

"No, I've been seeing someone named _Edward_." I clarified. "Annabelle is his thirteen year old daughter."

Jacob's jaw dropped slightly and he crinkled his eyebrows. "You're dating a guy with a thirteen year old daughter? How old is this guy, Bells?"

"Oh, calm down." I scoffed, getting up to pour our coffee. "He's thirty six."

"Thirty six? Oh, well I guess that's not a huge age difference." Jacob relented, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Thirty six is hardly a difference at all." I corrected him, sitting back down and handing Jacob his coffee as I took a drink of my own. "I'm thirty years old, and I want a serious, mature relationship. Not like what I had with Mike." I shuddered, taking another big gulp of my coffee.

Jacob just shrugged again. "I'm mature." He offered, and I smiled sadly.

"Please, Jacob…Please let's not start this again." I said softly, looking down at my coffee.

Jacob held his arms up in surrender but continued. "I'm just saying…I'm here. I've told you that before."

"Yes, Jake, I know." I murmured. "And I do love you, just…not like that. Not in a way that is anything close to being romantic."

Just then, the door to my apartment swung open and Edward walked in, keys in one hand and his jacket in the other.

"Hey, baby." Edward said, catching a glimpse of Jacob and I. I stood quickly and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey." I said a little too quietly. "Um, Edward, this is Jacob. He's my best friend from Forks. And Jake, this is my…um, boyfriend."

Edward nodded and shook hands with Jacob. "Edward Cullen." He introduced himself.

"Jacob Black." Jacob said firmly, and then cast a glance at me. "Sorry, Bells, but I've gotta get going." He said, just as Edward possessively put his arm around my waist.

"Okay, Jake…it was really nice to see you." I said honestly, and Jacob smiled.

"You too. Just do me a favor, okay?" He paused, and I nodded. "Call Charlie. He says he hasn't talked to you in ages, and he's getting anxious about you." Jacob said in a serious voice, giving me and awkward hug. Awkward because Edward still had his arm around my waist.

"I will." I promised, blushing a little.

Jacob started to walk out the door, and then he paused again slightly, turning around to face me. "And think about what I said." He added in a low voice.

And then he was gone.

Edward and I stood in silence for a moment, and then he spoke. "So that's Jacob Black, huh? My competition?"

"Edward! You don't have _any _competition!" I insisted. "I love you. Not Jake, not Mike, not anybody else."

He sighed and glanced down at me. "Don't you see the way that boy looks at you?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "No, Bella, I'm serious." Edward said sharply. "I know it doesn't matter anymore, because I have complete trust in you…but has Jacob always been 'just a friend'?" Edward asked, his green eyes piercing deeply into mine.

I hesitated for a moment, but then gave in. I wanted Edward to have my present and future- didn't he deserve to know my past? "Jake was my first boyfriend." I finally said, glancing down at my hands. "And he was my fist…you know…"I trailed off, a little embarrassed by the mistakes of my past. I hadn't loved Jacob the way he loved me. I should have never…

"Clarify, please." Edward said politely, and I knew he wasn't mad, just curious.

"I lost my virginity to him." I finally said in a quiet voice, my cheeks flushing deeper. "When I was seventeen."

Edward was silent for a little while, but then he sweetly kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his arms in a warm embrace. "Okay." He said simply. "Thank you."

I nodded, surprised at how easily he had accepted anything.

"Now, I have to go, but I'll see you tonight at my house. Love you." Edward said, kissing me and walking out the door.

And then, he too was gone.

**-----**

**Some of you were right…a lot of you were wrong.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Twenty reviews left til 800, guys…can we do it?**

**I hope so!**

**-----**

EPOV

I had gone back to Bella's because Annabelle told me she had left her science notebook there, and when I walked into the apartment, Bella wasn't alone. I wouldn't have really cared- she had told me about Jacob before and I knew they had been really close back in Forks. But the _look_ her gave her before he left…and what he said…it just rubbed me the wrong way.

And when Bella told me about their past, I couldn't help but be jealous. I didn't understand way, though. So what if he had been the one to take Bella's virginity? I wasn't her first, and she certainly wasn't mine. But Bella had to look at the evidence of my past relationship with Rosalie every single time Annabelle was around, and I was so grateful that Bella accepted Annabelle and wanted to be friends with her. I didn't have the right to be jealous; Bella had never given me a reason to doubt her.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing? It's movie time!" I glanced up from the kitchen table right as Emmet and Tanya walked into the kitchen. Emmet was holding a case of beer and Tanya a box of pizza.

"I'm doing _work_, Em." I laughed, pushing my paperwork to the side and getting up to take the pizza from Tanya." You should really try it sometime."

"Screw you!" Emmet exclaimed, although he was laughing.

Tanya rolled her eyes and him and grabbed a beer. "There's a child in the house, Emmet." She reminded him, and he huffed dejectedly.

"She has a book report to write tonight, she'll be upstairs most of the night." I informed them.

"Hey!" Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen next, followed closely by Bella.

"Hey." I said, barely glancing at them and kissing Bella quickly on the lips. "Sorry I left so fast." I whispered, so only she could hear me. "I love you."

Bella smiled, her eyes bright. "It's okay. And I love you too." She murmured, kissing me again before Emmet distracted everyone.

"Come here, Ali!" He bellowed, stalking towards her with his arms outstretched.

"Emmet! Stay. Away." Alice said, backing up and ducking behind Bella and I. "Please…don't crush me." She giggled, still backing away.

But Emmet sidestepped Bella and I and swooped Alice into his arms, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek with a loud _smack_. "Got you." He said simply, releasing her then. "Sorry we couldn't be there last night. Congratulations, you crazy kids. About time you settled down." He added in a more serious tone, kissing the top of Alice's head and then clapping Jasper on the back.

"Thanks." They said in unison, linking hands.

"Let's get some pizza and go watch the movie." Tanya interrupted after hugging both Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, come on." I said, hooking my arm around Bella's neck as we got our food and then headed into the living room. Emmet and Tanya sprawled out of the couch, leaning against each other contently. Alice and Jasper sat in the loveseat, leaving Bella and I to resort to the floor, where we leaned against the couch as I put my arm around Bella's waist.

About halfway through the movie, Annabelle came downstairs, looking tired but relaxed.

"Can I watch too?" She asked, hesitating in the doorway. "I finished my report."

"Yeah, come on over." I said with a smile, patting the spot next to me.

Annabelle sat down and leaned her head against me, her eyes glazing over slightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open and watch the movie.

After the first movie got over, Emmet got up to put another one in, and I nudged Annabelle slightly. "You need to get to bed, Anna. It's a school night and you have dance tomorrow after school." I said firmly, and Annabelle sighed as she stood up to go to bed, first hugging Alice and Emmet and I and saying goodnight to everyone else.

"I'll be up in a second." I said, standing up as well and gathering everyone's paper plates, heading into the kitchen to throw them away and then heading upstairs.

I walked upstairs and stood in the doorway of Annabelle's room as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. "So you finished you project?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yep." Annabelle said, nodding. "It was easy."

"Good." I smiled at her and walked into the room, kissing the top of her head. As I did so, I noticed the pictures of Rosalie and I that had been on her nightstand were gone. Instead, there was one of Rosalie and Annabelle by themselves, and one of Alice, Emmet, my parents, Annabelle, and I. I smiled to myself, knowing that it meant Annabelle was really okay with me having a serious relationship with Bella. "Sleep tight." I said, walking out of the room and flipping the light off.

"You too!" Annabelle called after me as I shut the door to her room and walked downstairs to rejoin everyone else.

-----

"Do you think I could stay tonight?" Bella asked in a hushed voice after the movie was over. "I promise to be good."

I smirked and kissed her tenderly. "I _guess_ that would be alright." I sighed, but was unable to contain my smile. Bella laughed and poked me in the ribs, leaning her head against my chest contently.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Alice asked, as Jasper waved his car keys around.

"No, I'm staying." Bella said, squeezing my hand slightly as I winked coyly at her.

"Well…have a nice night." Alice smirked, and everyone said goodbye before departing.

Once they were all gone, Bella hummed slightly under her breath and tilted her head up to look at me. "Ready for bed?" She asked, stretching out her arms and legs.

"If you are." I shrugged, and Bella stood up slowly, pulling me up with her.

"I'm tired." She sighed, walking upstairs with me on her heels.

I found her a shirt of mine to wear to bed and tossed it to her as I slipped off my own shirt and jeans and pulled on an old pair of pajama pants. We both crawled into bed and Bella yawned again, snuggling against me as I put my arms around her. "Goodnight." She murmured, her eyes already closed. "I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

I felt unbelievably at peace in that moment, it was perfect. I easily fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

And I fell asleep so quickly it didn't even occur to me that I hadn't set the alarm.

That is, until the next morning when Annabelle walked into my room.

-----

**I feel bad, but I've been really busy. I don't know about updating tomorrow, Thursday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday but I will try.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh my god! You guys are so, so amazing. Over 815 reviews? That's so great, and I really cannot thank you all enough.**

**And…here comes the drama.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Dad? Are you taking me to school this morning, or…?" I could hear someone talking, but I honestly did not care. I was tired and still half asleep, so I just rolled over and closed my eyes. "Oh…um…I'm sorry!"

It was at the moment when remembered just where I was. In Edward's house. In his bed. With his daughter in the house. I sat up quickly, just as Edward did.

"Annabelle…saw us." I said under my breath, my eyes widening. "Edward, she came in here and _saw us_! In bed together!" I exclaimed, and a look of comprehension finally dawned on Edward's face.

"Oh _shit_." He hissed, rolling out of bed quickly and getting dressed in his green surgical scrubs. I did the same, hurriedly pulling on some of the extra clothes I kept here in a drawer. "Did she say anything? I didn't wake up until you moved!"

I shook my head frantically, quickly doing up the buttons of my shirt. "No, she just started to ask something, and then she saw us and left!"

Edward groaned and ran his hands through his hair, thoroughly messing it up even more. "What do I say to her?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows and tugging slightly on the ends of his hair. "Rosalie is going to freak…" He added, groaning again and I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I soothed him. "We didn't do anything."

"I know." Edward sighed, giving me a tight hug. "But I have no idea how she's going to take it." He kissed the top of my head gently, smiling slightly. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I giggled, and we kissed softly, not caring about morning breath.

-----

We walked downstairs into the kitchen together and Annabelle was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book and drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning." Edward said to her, pulling out two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Morning." Annabelle muttered, not looking up from her book. Edward and I glanced at each other and I shrugged, sitting down at the table as Edward poured a bowl of cereal for me and himself. He then came to sit down at the table, and after handing me my bowl of cereal, he cleared his throat loudly.

Annabelle glanced up, but didn't put her book down. "Anna…about this morning." Edward started, idly tracing the rim of his cup with his index finger. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"It looked like you were in bed together." Annabelle quipped snottily, finally closing her book.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Edward snapped, bringing his fist down on the table. "I am trying to treat you like an adult here, and you're acting like a child."

"I _am_ a child!" Annabelle exclaimed loudly.

"Make a choice. Do you want me to give you the privileges of growing up, or baby you? I can easily change your curfew to nine o'clock, if that's the case. Or take away your phone or your computer." Edward retorted quickly, and I stayed silent, not wanting to get in the middle of things when it was not my place to reprimand Annabelle.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes slightly. "Just because I like Bella doesn't mean I want to see her in your bed in the morning." She spat, and I recoiled slightly. "_Mom's _bed." She added under her breath.

"Go get dressed and ready for school. Neither Bella nor I deserve your disrespect." Edward snapped angrily. "You, your mother, Bella, and I are going to have a discussion when you get home." Annabelle sat still for a moment, and then stiffly stood up and stomped up the stairs loudly.

Edward exhaled loudly through his nose, and then ducked his head. "It's fine." I soothed him. "You just need to talk with her, and she'll calm down." I assured him, and he smiled weakly.

"I know…but I think it's hard for her." He confided in a quiet voice. "Being a teenage girl that only gets to see her mother every other month. But that's no excuse, she was out of line there."

I nodded, reaching across the table and taking his hand. "I love you." I said quietly, and Edward managed a real smile.

"I love you too." He assured me, kissing my hand just as Annabelle stomped back into the kitchen, wearing her school uniform and holding her bookbag.

"I don't need a ride to school." She said shortly, grabbing her lunchbox off the counter. "I'll ride the bus."

And with that, she marched out of the kitchen with her head high.

Edward watched her go, his lips set in a firm line and his eyes narrowed. "That girl is too much like her mother." He muttered, shaking his head slightly. "Drives me insane." I laughed quietly and pushed my cereal to the side.

"What time do you have to be in surgery?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively. Edward grinned and leaned over to kiss me deeply on the lips.

"Not until noon." He murmured against my lips, bring his hand up to the back of my head. "What did you have in mind?"

I giggled softly as he stood up and pulled me out of my chair, kissing me deeply and passionately as he leaned me against the table and rested his elbows on either side of me on the table. "Well…we've done it at my place…now I think we should christen _your _house." I said as he stopped kissing my lips and started kissing my jaw line and neck.

"Hmm…that sounds _great_." Edward laughed against my neck, making me shudder slightly at the vibrations.

Just as he started to slip his hand under my shirt, the phone rang loudly. We both groaned and Edward dropped his head to rest his head against my shoulder. "Just a second." He sighed, rubbing his forehead and leaning over me to pick up the phone. "Hello?" He answered, not moving from our position.

Edward continued to kiss and lick my collar bone lightly as he listened to whoever was on the phone, and I fought back the urge to laugh. "Mmm hmm." Edward murmured. "Yeah…okay. I'll see you soon." He said, sighing quietly.

"What was that about?" I asked. Edward had stopped kissing me, he was frowning at the phone in his hand.

"Rosalie." He muttered. "She wants to talk to both of us before we all talk to Annabelle."

I groaned and dropped back onto the table as Edward stood up, standing in between my legs. "Fine." I sighed, sitting up. "But you owe me big time."

-----

**Again, thanks for the reviews. **

**My main review goal for this story is to get to 1,000 by the very end. I hope this can happen!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Next week will be busy…I have no idea how often I will be able to update. You're lucky you get an update tonight, I have to leave like the very second I post this! It's the Christmas mayhem, I tell you!**

**Like I said, next week and this weekend are going to be very busy. I will try and update, but no promises. But the one story I will be updating FOR SURE will be 'Surely Grateful', and there's a possibility I will update 'In Search of Euphoria'.**

**Keep sending your good wishes, opinions, comments, love, and reviews! All are so, **_**so **_**very appreciated and I assure you I read each and every review, although I never have the time to reply to all of them. ;( **

**-----**

BPOV

Rosalie showed up at noon, looking formal and put together and entirely business like at we all situated at the kitchen table.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Rosalie asked, scooting her chair in. "I got a voicemail from Annabelle this morning saying that she's upset and mad and that she wanted to live with me full time. What the hell is that all about?"

Edward sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose with one and hand squeezing my knee with the other. "Last night, Jasper and Alice and Tanya and Emmet and Bella came over to watch movies. After the last movie was over, Annabelle went to bed and I invited Bella to spend the night." Edward explained, and Rosalie nodded, her face blank. "Although it's really none of your business, we didn't do anything. But we forgot to set the alarm, and Annabelle walked in on us in the morning…and when she saw Bella there, she didn't take it well."

I nodded, and then decided to put in my five cents worth. "Before, Annabelle seemed fine. She honestly seemed _fine_. But then this morning, it was like everything just changed."

"She was extremely disrespectful." Edward added, leaning forward and resting his elbow on the table while his other hand stayed resting on my knee. "Anna just needs to grow up at this point, I think." Rosalie pursed her lips, but Edward continued to talk. "She is used to getting things her way, all the time. And she's also used to me being single, but obviously that has changed."

"We need to talk to her." Rosalie said firmly. "It's inexcusable. I know that she had a hard time with our divorce and you having a new girlfriend, but this is taking it too far. The one thing she owes us, at least, is her respect."

Edward nodded and stared curiously at his ex wife. "You're absolutely right. But Rose…what happened? Before, you didn't want us to be together. But now you're so supportive."

"I grew up." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And now, I just want what is best for our daughter. And if that means supporting your relationship…so be it."

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said, as Edward got up and moved around the table to give her a hug. "This means so much to us."

"I've gotta get going." Edward said, glancing at the clock. "But thanks, Rose. I'll see you here when Annabelle gets home from school." Rosalie nodded and Edward kissed me sweetly on the lips, his hand cupping my chin. "Love you." He whispered, a smile still on his face.

"Love you too." I said, unable to contain my own smile. It was infectious, being in love. "I'm going to stay and clean up a little bit." I added as Edward excited the kitchen. Rosalie hadn't moved from her seat at the table, and she was staring at me as I cleaned up and put away the plates and cups from breakfast. Finally, curiosity got the best of me. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

Rosalie shook her head but continued to stare at me. "It's just that…well…" She hesitated and I sat down at the table again, crossing my arms on the tabletop and resting my chin on top of them. "Again, this isn't really my place to ask…but exactly how serious are you and Edward?" She finally asked, and I could honestly say that was not the question I had been expecting.

I paused, trying to formulate the right response. But what did one really say in a situation like this? "Well…I don't know." I finally said, propping my elbows up on the table and resting my chin in my palm. "I love Edward, so much, but I don't know where things will be going in the future. All I really know is that I want to be with him."

"I'm only asking because I don't want Annabelle to get attached to you, only for you and Edward to break up." Rosalie explained. "Edward has always been a very serious person, though. If he wasn't in this for the long run, you'd know, trust me." She confided, and I bit my lip, thinking about all the hints Edward had been dropping about our relationship moving forward.

We talked about children. He wanted me to be a part of his life and a part of his daughter's life as well. What did that all mean? It had only been a matter of months, and I already knew that I wanted to be with him forever and always.

-----

I stayed at Edward's house that day, cleaning up a little bit, taking a shower, and then sitting down in the office to do a little editing for my book. Since Edward and I started dating, I swear the book has just taken off. It's so much easier to write about romance when you're in love.

"Boo." I had been so wrapped up in my writing, I hadn't heard the door to the study open, and I jumped. "Sorry." Edward murmured, uncovering my eyes and kissing my neck. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I laughed, setting the pages I had been working on down. "I was in my own little word."

Edward hummed, his lips trailing my jaw and then kissing down my neck again, all the way to the hollow of my throat. "Remember what you said earlier?" He asked, and then continued without waiting for my response. "Well, we have over an hour before Rose and Anna get here…I was thinking we could 'christen' the house."

My heart started thumping loudly at that, but Edward didn't comment, just slid his hands down my body, effortlessly removing my shirt as he did so. "That sounds good." I finally managed to say as Edward picked me up from the chair I was sitting in and set me down on the edge of the large wooden desk.

"Lie back." He murmured, his hands going to lift his own shirt off. I did so, letting my exposed back slide against the smooth wood. I hadn't bothered putting a bra back on after my shower, and Edward's hands were taking full advantage of that. I moved my own hands to the button of my shorts, quickly undoing them and letting them slide to the floor, as well as the underwear I had been wearing. "You are so _beautiful_." Edward breathed, kissing from my collarbone down to my belly button, his tongue dipping down into my navel and making me shudder with pleasure.

"Please." I whispered, my eyes have lidded. "I just need you." As I spoke, I leaned forward slightly and pulled his scrub pants and boxers down, leaving him naked and very obviously aroused.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Edward laughed softly, his voice husky with desire. His hands gently gripped my hips and I clutched onto the edge of the desk tightly.

The second Edward and I became one, I felt complete again. The feeling of utter bliss and love was indescribable- I had never felt anything like this with any other man I had been with. I squeezed my eyes shut and let go of the table as he pumped into me harder and faster, and moans of Edward's name made their way out of my mouth. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to mine so that I could kiss him fully and passionately on the lips, our tongues and our bodies doing a similar dance.

It all just felt too good. The man I loved, this feeling of him inside me…it was _too good_. I felt myself coming undone not ten minutes later, and I let go and let my orgasm overtake me, crying out Edward's name.

-----

**Hmmm, looky here. You even got a lemon!**

**Review, and maybe we can get 900 reviews! Only 40 to go!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	35. Chapter 35

**It's official. I'm getting fat. Why do woman have to go through all this crap?**

**Oh, and we got 900 reviews.**

**Love it, love you!**

**-----**

BPOV

Annabelle was staring at me, chewing on her bottom lip and narrowing her eyes. We were all seated around the dining room table, Rosalie and Annabelle on one side and Edward and I on the other. The only thing that was comforting me was the feeling of Edward's hand holding mine.

"Annabelle, I know you don't want to acknowledge this, but your father and I have moved on." Rosalie spoke, resting her hand on Annabelle's shoulder. "And I thought you liked Bella. What happened?" Annabelle didn't speak, just continued to bit her lip and glare.

"I don't want her to leave." Annabelle said stiffly, and my eyes widened.

Edward, too, was surprised. "Annabelle, that makes no sense. If you don't want Bella to leave, then stop treating her with disrespect and try and come to terms with things!"

"Mom left." Annabelle said quietly, and both Rosalie and Edward inhaled sharply.

"That's different." Edward said sharply. "Your mother leaving had nothing to do with you. But in this situation, _you're_ the one pushing Bella away. She doesn't _want _to leave, but you're making it extremely difficult for Bella and I to be together!"

I nodded, clenching my hand into a fist. "You don't get it!" Annabelle said angrily. "I am sick and tired of this! I don't want you to be mad or upset or sad, but stop making me a part of your love life. Seeing Bella in your bed was horrifying, because I had just started to like her and if she leaves it will be like mom leaving all over again."

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly as Annabelle babbled on and on. "Hold on a second, Anna. You don't want me to be in a relationship because you're afraid it will end? That's…that's crazy. What Bella and I have is working, and the only reason we've had problems is because you can't seem to accept that I've fallen in love with someone other than your mother."

"Fine. I'll stop." Annabelle spat. "But I want to go to mom's."

Rosalie hesitated, squeezing Annabelle's shoulder. "Anna, the custody agreement-"

"No." Edward cut her off, shaking his head. "Take her for the rest of this month and next month too, and we'll have to see if her attitude improves by then. Otherwise, there are going to be consequences.

"Edward, you don't have to do this-" I started to say, but Edward silenced me with a sharp look.

"Anna, if you want to go with your mother, go get your things." He said, and she bolted from the room without looking back.

Rosalie watched her go, and then looked at Edward with her jaw clenched. "I'll see you then." Was all she said before walking out of the room. Edward and I sat in silence, listening to the sounds of Annabelle stomping down the stairs and then her footsteps as she walked back into the room.

"Bye." She said a little sullenly. Annabelle gave Edward a half hearted hug and then tilted her chin in my direction.

"I love you, Anna." Edward said. "No matter what you think or how you act, I do." She nodded and I saw her tighten her grip on her purse.

"I know. Love you too." She said stiffly, and then walked out of the room.

-----

The rest of the month passed quickly, and it wasn't until Edward mentioned something about sending my car into the shop did I remember what Jacob had said when he had come to visit me. I needed to call Charlie, but I was hesitant.

"Edward?" I asked suddenly, skimming my hand over the surface of the bathwater.

"Hmm?" He answered, looking down at me and absentmindedly moving a piece of my wet hair to the side.

"I'm going to call my dad and have him come down and visit me." I said, leaning my head back against his chest and letting more of the warm water wash over my body.

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me and the only sound was the water in the bathtub rippling whenever either one of us moved. Finally, Edward spoke. "That's good, Bella…I know he's probably dying to hear from you. Have you talked to him recently?" I shook my head, sighing.

"No, I haven't. And I feel terrible about it, too."

"Don't feel bad, love. I'm sure he will just be happy to see you again, okay?" Edward assured me, and I hummed a little in response, and then dropped the question I had been dreading to ask.

"The thing is…he can't stay at my place, because there's only the one bed. And he hates motels…so, the question I'm trying to ask here is if Charlie and I can stay here with you for a weekend when he comes to visit?"

Edward hesitated, and I felt his muscles rippling slightly as he shifted in the bathtub, causing the water to splash slightly. "I guess so. You know I have no problem with you staying, but will your father really want too? He doesn't even know you and I together."

"I have a feeling Jacob would have told him." I admitted. "And I would like to do this when Anna isn't here…so I was thinking this weekend would be good."

"This weekend?! As in, four days from now?" Edward exclaimed incredulously, and I nodded.

"Charlie doesn't work on weekends, and I want to get this over with. Next weekend we're having dinner with your parents, the weekend after that Alice wants me to help her pick out a venue for her wedding, the next weekend you have to work…and then after that Annabelle will be home. This weekend is our last chance." I said quickly, trying to get Edward on board.

Despite how I had left things, I missed my father.

**-----**

**I know this chapter is short but you're lucky you got anything at all!**

**Much love and please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	36. Chapter 36

**Updating again! Not as busy as I thought I would be. So…review!**

**-----**

EPOV

I had always been good at impressing parents. It came naturally to me, and I could easily just be myself. Rosalie's parents had known my family for ages, so there had been no pressure there. But the way Bella talked about her father was making me nervous.

But I needed to talk to Charlie Swan. Because I wanted to marry his daughter.

It sounded crazy, even in my own mind. Bella and I had only been dating for a little over five months, but I loved her more than I could ever fully express. I knew things were complicated. I needed to talk to her father, because I have a feeling that although he's not very involved in her life, he deserves to be asked first. And then, of course, I need to talk to Annabelle. She needed to know that Bella wasn't going anywhere if I had anything to say about it.

And then, I'd ask Bella when the time was right. I had no time frame in mind- I just wanted to let things happen when they happened.

"Baby? My dad's going to be here in twenty minutes." Bella poked her head inside the living room, where I was finishing up paperwork. I wanted to get it all finished now so I wouldn't have to do it over the weekend.

"Okay." I said, scrawling my signature on a few forms. Bella said something else, but I wasn't listening.

"_Baby_." Bella sighed, exasperated. "Can you please give me a hand?" She asked again, and I grumbled under my breath, setting my paperwork on the coffee table and getting up to join her in the kitchen. "Set the table, will you?"

I grabbed the stack of plates and silverware she handed me and quickly set the table. "What did you make for lunch?" I asked, going to stand behind Bella, who was stirring something at the stove. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Smells good."

"Potato soup." Bella answered as I rested my chin on her shoulder and continued to kiss the sensitive patch of skin behind her right ear. "It's Charlie's favorite." She glanced at the clock on the microwave and arched her neck to glance out the window in the direction of the driveway. "You made the bed in the spare room, right?" She asked.

"Yep." I confirmed. "The one furthest from our room." I added, and Bella blushed. I realized then that I had said '_our_ room'. Not 'my room'. _Our_.

"Edward." Bella giggled, and then turned around to face me, holding the spoon she had been stirring with in her hand. "Taste this, please. Is it alright?"

I opened my mouth slightly and Bella stuck the spoon in. "Mmm, delicious." I said, leaning into kiss her. I wasn't lying, either. Bella was an amazing cook; far better than I could ever aspire to be. "You're delicious too." I murmured, pecking her on the lips again before pulling away from her slightly.

Bella glanced out the window again, and a small, nervous smile appeared on her lips. "Charlie's here." She said, and sure enough a car was making its way up the long driveway.

"Wait." I murmured, leaning in to properly kiss on the lips. "I needed to give you a _real_ kiss, because I don't know if I'll be able to do this with your father around." And with that, I kissed her again with fervor, pushing Bella's petite body up against the countertop and letting my hands rub the small of her back.

We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and Bella quickly pulled away from me, her cheeks flushed slightly and her breathing heavier than usual. "Come on." She murmured, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me to the front door.

Despite the way she had left him, it was obvious to me that Charlie was very important to Bella. I could see that she wanted his respect and love and that she in turn respected and loved him.

She quickly opened the front door and revealed a man I could tell was her father. They had the exact same brown eyes and brown hair. "Charlie!" She exclaimed, hugging him instantly.

"It's good to see you, Bells." Her father said, patting her on the back before stepping out of her embrace. "Are you going to introduce me?" He asked as well all moved further into the house.

Bella blushed, grabbing my arm. "Charlie, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Charlie, my dad." She introduced us, and I shook Charlie's hand firmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Chief Swan." I said, smiling crookedly.

"Call me Charlie. And it's nice to meet you as well." Charlie said, and I was surprised at how friendly he was. Bella had warned me that he was very protective.

"Why don't you take Charlie's bag upstairs, Edward? And then we can eat lunch." Bella said, linking her arm with Charlie's and heading towards the kitchen. I picked up the one bag Charlie had brought with him and hurried it upstairs into one of the two spare rooms.

When I got back downstairs into the kitchen, Bella and Charlie were already seated at the kitchen table, waiting for me. The second I sat down, the interrogation began. "So, Edward, what do you do?" He asked, taking a quick drink of water.

"I'm a surgeon at Sacred Heart Hospital." I said easily, stirring my soup a little bit.

"And how did the two of you meet?" He asked, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I have a very meddlesome sister." I explained, making Bella giggle. "She _insisted _on introducing me to Bella Swan, and when she did…" I trailed off and Bella blushed even more.

"Alice lives down the hall from me." Bella added, swallowing a mouthful of hot soup.

Charlie nodded, his eyes darting from Bella to me. "And Bella says you have a daughter?"

I nodded, immediately thinking of Annabelle. I hadn't gone without seeing her for this long since…since forever. "Yes, my daughter Annabelle is thirteen. Her mother and I got divorced almost seven years ago."

"And she's not here this month." Bella put in, and I shot her a grateful smile. She knew that although I was upset with Annabelle, I did miss her.

The rest of our lunch went by fairly quickly. Charlie asked plenty of questions directed towards both Bella and I, and once we finished eating Bella stood to clear the table off. "So you like Seattle, huh?" Charlie asked, and I saw Bella stiffen slightly from where she was loading the dishwasher.

"Yes." She said simply, and Charlie raised his eyebrows briefly. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch." She added quietly, turning back around to face us.

Charlie smiled, a little sadly. "It's okay, Bella. I know you needed to just get out of Forks. It took a little bit for me to adjust, though. I miss our Friday night dinners.

"So do I." Bella murmured.

-----

"I'm heading up to bed." Bella said with a yawn late that evening, standing up from the couch and stretching her arms over her head. "Love you." She said softly to me, leaning down to peck me on the lips.

"Love you too." I said. "I'll be up in a little bit." I added, in a much quieter voice so that Charlie wouldn't hear me.

Bella glanced his way, but he hadn't even looked away from the television. "Night, dad." She said, going over to the arm chair and kissing the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Bells." Charlie said, glancing away from the game for a moment as she left the room.

I waited several moments until I heard a door upstairs close, and then I leaned forward slightly. "Charlie, there's something I need to talk to you about." I said in a low voice, and Charlie looked at me with suspicion. I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I needed to stay.

"I want to marry your daughter."

-----

**I'm watching a movie with my husband! Yay!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	37. Chapter 37

**Public Enemies is a really good movie, we watched it last night.**

**Oh…and I created a banner for this story, I'm using it as my avatar. Take a look at it and let me know what you think.**

------

EPOV

Charlie started at me, his eyes widening. "Are you _crazy_?" He asked in a hushed voice. "You've only been dating for five months and-"

"I didn't mean I want to marry her right this second." I interjected. "Listen. I love your daughter. I respect her and I cherish her. And one day, not necessarily today or tomorrow or even next year, I want to marry Bella. But I'm not going to propose to her without your blessing, because I know how much she loves you."

He raised his eyebrows a little at that, and I could practically see the cogs turning in his head. "You've been married before." He said finally, and I nodded.

"Yes." I said simply.

"So you've felt this way before? How do you know that you and Bella aren't going to end up divorced, like in your first marriage?" Charlie asked, and I knew he wasn't trying to be rude. The protectiveness Bella had warned me about was making itself known.

"In my defense, my feelings for Rosalie, my ex wife, are nothing compared to what I feel for Bella." I said earnestly.

Charlie pursed his lips slightly and stared at me. "If I _ever_ here that you've hurt Bella in any way, shape, or form, I will make sure that you regret it. Because although I hardly get to see my daughter, she is the most important thing in my life…which brings me to another question. How exactly does _your _daughter feel about all of this?"

I hesitated, because I honestly had no idea how Annabelle would take this. If she thought Bella was going to leave, wouldn't the idea of us getting married be a good thing? Something to show her that Bella _wasn't_ leaving?

"Annabelle has had a bit of a hard time getting used to the whole idea." I admitted, and Charlie squinted at me.

"Edward, you have my blessing, on several conditions." Charlie said sternly, and I nodded. "First, you need to take care of her."

"Of course." I said. That one would be easy; I loved taking care of Bella.

"Then, I need you to promise me she'll be happy. The last thing I want is for my daughter to be sad or upset. And lastly, you need to make sure she talks to her mother. They might be estranged, but I know they love each other. Renée and I certainly have our differences, but the one thing we do have in common is loving Bella."

Charlie finished speaking and held his hands up. "Of course." I said, and Charlie smiled.

"Then you have my blessing." He said, and I grinned.

"Thank you, Charlie. You have no idea how much Bella means to me, and I promise to make sure she's happy."

-----

I finished up the last of my paperwork before saying goodnight to Charlie and heading up to bed. I quietly opened the door and walked inside, hoping not to Bella.

But I didn't have to worry about that. Bella wasn't in bed, but the light in the bathroom was on. So I poked my head in to see Bella drying off with a towel. She caught sight of me as she was toweling off her hair, and gave me a wicked smile.

"Like what you see?" She teased, shimmying a little bit and then walking over to me, pressing herself up against me.

"You have no idea." I chuckled, tangling my fingers in her wet hair. "And you also have no idea how badly I want to bend you over the counter right now…but your father is downstairs."

Bella sighed and kissed my jaw softly. "Hand me my pajamas, will you? I set them on the bed."

I reluctantly stepped away from her and headed over to the bed. What she had set out made me laugh. "Bella, I hardly think this could qualify as pajamas." I laughed, holding up the silky purple negligee. Bella sniffed and snatched the 'pajamas' from me.

"I could wear sweats, if you'd prefer." She said tauntingly, and I quickly shook my head as she slipped the negligee on over her head. "I thought so." She smirked, satisfied. "Now come on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow I want to introduce Charlie to Alice."

"Okay." I murmured, sliding into bed and pulling her flush against me. "Love you." I said softly, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Love you too." Bella whispered, leaning her head against my chest.

Rosalie POV

When I got married fourteen years ago, I thought it would last forever. I loved my husband and we had a beautiful daughter, but somehow things had just fallen apart. I still had my daughter, and she was the most important part of my life, but I couldn't help but miss what Edward and I had once shared.

Seeing him so happy with another woman was hard. But I could see it in his eyes that he loved her more than he had ever loved me. That hurt, but it gave me the closure I needed. Edward and I would never get back together, and I needed to let go and move on.

Maybe, somehow, I could find myself a man that would love me the way Edward loved Bella. I had kept my focus on Annabelle and work for the last seven years, as had Edward. But Bella had just walked into his life, and everything had changed.

I wanted a new relationship, and-

"Rosalie? Can I talk to you?" I glanced up from my desk, startled. Edward stood in the doorway of my office with his hands in his pocket.

"Um, sure. Sit down." I said, gesturing to the chair in front of my desk and clearing off my desk a little bit. Edward quickly sat down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to ask Bella to marry me." Edward blurted out, and my mouth dropped open in shock. Edward was going to get married. My ex husband was going to get married.

I hesitated, clearing my throat. "Isn't that a little fast?" I finally asked, and Edward offered me a tight lipped smile.

"I'm not asking right now. But I'm going to do it eventually, and I wanted to tell you. Because before I do ask Bella, I need to talk to Annabelle."

Annabelle. How in God's name would she take this?

"Congratulations." I finally said, looking down at my desk. "I know you're going to be happy together."

-----

**Please review! We only need 50 more reviews to reach our goal!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	38. Chapter 38

**So…what do you think of the banner? **

**Omg guys we are only several reviews left until we reach the goal!**

**  
Oh, and I have a new story out. It's called "Protecting Us" and if you have time, take a look at it!**

**-----**

BPOV

My dad absolutely loved Alice. At first, he had been his usual, gruff self. But Alice had quickly broken his shell and had started showing him pictures from her family photo album and he had just melted. She had him wrapped her around his finger.

But Edward and Charlie were acting a little strange around each other. They were both nice and polite, but there was a certain distance between the two of them.

I guess it was just some weird testosterone thing.

And there was one more issue. Since Edward and I started having sex, we've had sex _all the time_. But since my dad has been staying with us for the weekend…sex was a no go. Especially since Charlie was a light sleeper and Edward always teased me about being loud. Really loud, apparently.

I had to settle for a quickie in the kitchen when Charlie went to the store to pick up a few groceries for me. I can't even describe how good that sex had been.

Charlie was headed home today, and I was both sad and happy to see him go. On one hand, I had been really glad to see him again after five months. On the other, I couldn't wait for some time for Edward and I to be alone.

"Bye, Charlie." I said, giving my dad a hug as Edward and I walked him towards his car. "It was so good to see you."

"You too, Bells." Charlie said, throwing his bag in the trunk and turning around to shake hands with Edward. "It was nice to meet you Edward. Don't forget what I told you Friday night."

"Likewise." Edward said with an easy smile. "And I won't, I promise." I crinkled my eyebrows at that, making a mental note to ask Edward about it after Charlie left.

We said our final goodbyes and Edward and I waved as Charlie drove down the long driveway. After his car disappeared from sight, Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me fiercely. "I've missed that." He chuckled after we broke apart.

"So have I." I admitted, kissing his top lip one more time. "And…there are some other things I missed too." I giggled, grinding myself against him, making Edward groan. "Inside." I whispered, and Edward yanked me up into his arms without a second thought and whisked me into the house. The second the front door slammed shut Edward me pressed up against it, kissing me passionately as his hands pulled my shirt off and simultaneously yanked my jeans down.

My eyes rolled back into my head as Edward unclasped my bra and brought his mouth down to suck and lick my breasts with fervor. "God." I moaned, tossing my head back and not even caring when my head thumped against the hard wood of the door.

"You taste so _good_." Edward mumbled, his mouth kissing and licking up from my breasts to my neck.

I didn't respond, just unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could and tossing it on the floor. Just as my hands found the clasp of his jeans, I heard footsteps coming up to the door. "Someone's at the door." I managed to say, and Edward abruptly pulled away from me just as the doorbell rang. Loudly, considering I was still pressed up against the door. "Why do we always get interrupted?" I asked, groaning, and Edward shrugged.

I quickly grabbed Edward's shirt from the floor and quickly buttoned it up so that I wasn't completely incident. Edward gave me a quick glance and pulled the door open, and I tensed slightly when I saw who was standing there. Annabelle, holding her bookbag and staring at the ground. Rosalie stood behind her.

Luckily, neither of them had seen me, so I grabbed my clothes that had been discarded on the floor and ran upstairs towards Edward's room.

EPOV

"Dad, I'm sorry." Annabelle said, looking up at me. "And I was wondering if I could stay with you this month."

I stared at her, a little flustered because I was pretty…um, worked up and was not wearing a shirt. But this was my daughter. "Of course, Anna." I said softly. "But only if you apologize to Bella." Annabelle nodded and walked past me into the house.

"I talked to her again." Rosalie said to me, her voice low. "And I think she's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Rose." I said, and she nodded.

"I'll see you." She said to me, and then called into the house, "Bye, Anna! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Annabelle called back from the living room. I heard the television turn on and waved to Rosalie before she walked back to her car and drove away.

I headed into the living room and sat down next to Annabelle. "I'm going to bring Bella down here, and I want you to talk to here, okay?" I asked softly, and Annabelle nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for forgiving me, dad. I really am sorry about how I acted."

"I know." I murmured, and then headed upstairs to my bedroom, where Bella was sitting on the bed, fully dressed. "Bella, Annabelle wants to talk to you." I said, and Bella got off the bed and walked into my arms, leaning her head against my chest. "And while you do that, I'm going to take an extremely cold shower."

-----

**Short, yes. But like I said, I'm busy. No update tomorrow unless there is a miracle.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	39. Chapter 39

**It's a miracle.**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU**__**for all the reviews. I am so grateful to all of you. And FYI, the talk Annabelle has with Bella isn't a big one. Annabelle just apologizes at whatnot.**

**-----**

BPOV

"I wanted to tell you that I really am sorry." Annabelle muttered, looking down at her hands instead of at me. "I acted like a little kid and I really do like you…I just don't want you to leave my dad."

"So you would have been okay if he had left me?" I asked, agitated.

Annabelle shook her head quickly, her cheeks flushing slightly. "No! Wait, I, uh…I mean…I guess so. But I'm sorry for that, truly. I know that you make my dad happy and he makes you happy. My mom says that it's time for me to realize that he needs to move on, and that I should be thankful he's decided to move on with someone as nice as you." She explained, and I smiled.

It meant a lot to me that Rosalie supported our relationship. The fact that she was actually helping us with Annabelle meant she was really okay with us being together.

"I promise I'll be good from now on." Annabelle said firmly. "Okay?" I smiled ruefully as Annabelle extended her hand towards me.

"Okay." I said, laughing a little as I shook the young girl's hand. "I'm going to go upstairs." I said, getting up off the couching and hoping Edward was still in the shower. Although he could take a cold shower, I was still all worked up.

So I hurried upstairs and into Edward's bedroom, stripping off my clothes as I closed and locked the door behind me. Just as I did so, Edward emerged from his closet, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and holding his clean work clothes in one hand. "Are you done with your shower?" I asked, pouting.

Edward laughed and looked me up and down, practically licking his lips. "Well…not if you want to join me." He said suggestively, and I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the master bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

The water was still running in the shower, so I stepped in without hesitation and held the glass door open for Edward to follow me in. He quickly shed the towel and hurried in the shower after me, his lips immediately connecting with mine as the door slammed shut behind him.

"You're got to be quite, and this is going to have to be a quickie." Edward reminded me, kissing up and down my neck as he hands grabbed at my breasts. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow afternoon when Annabelle is at school." He, promised hoisting me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to contain my moan as he entered me in one swift motion.

With Edward moving within me and the hot water raining down on us, I felt delirious. I clung to him, our wet, slippery bodies rubbing together and heightening the sensations we were feeling. I slid my nails across his back, moving my hips to meet his thrusts eagerly. My hands eventually made their way to his wet hair, tugging at the roots as he groaned quietly against the skin of his neck.

I felt his tongue and teeth sliding across the sensitive skin of my neck, and I arched my back greedily, trying to take more of him in. Edward hit spots within me I had no idea existed. Sex with Mike, sex with Jacob, sex with anyone else could _never_ be as good as it was with Edward. He was the epitome of satisfaction.

By the time we finally both found our releases, the water was starting to run cold and we were both panting heavily, our chests heaving as Edward gently sat me down, holding me up for a moment to make sure I could stand.

"I'll happily be the one to admit it….I think that one was worth that wait." I said breathlessly, exiting the shower and wrapping a fluffy white towel around me and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Edward dried off and got dressed in his work clothes. His fingers worked quickly; buttoning the buttons of his blue shirt and tying his tie.

"I think so." Edward laughed, mussing his hair with a towel in a feeble attempt to get it dried. "I hate to leave…but my shift is starting soon. I'm probably going to be late as it is." He sighed, coming up to me and hugging me softly.

His arms felt so good and familiar around me. Like he was my home.

"Oh, I see." I said primly, moving away from his embrace with a playful smile on my face. "You're just the kind of guy that likes to love 'em and leave 'em, huh, Cullen?" Edward rolled his eyes and yanked me back over to him, kissing my nose gently as I closed my eyes briefly.

"I don't _ever_ want to leave you, alright?" He said in a soft voice, his serious tone startling me a little bit. I nodded wordlessly, and Edward kissed me quickly on the lips. "Bye, love." He said, tightening his tie and heading for the door.

"Bye!" I called after him, hiking my towel further up and looking in the mirror. I had 'just had quickie sex with my boyfriend in the shower and it was good' written all over my flushed face. There was no way I could face Annabelle with this look on my face.

So I absentmindedly picked up my phone, scrolling through the phone book idly until I saw one number that stuck out slightly to me. Jacob.

I felt like with the way he had left my apartment last week…I owed him a conversation, at least. So what if he was my old boyfriend? He was also my oldest and best friend. I loved him like a brother.

So without hesitating, I dialed his number and called Jacob Black.

-----

**Grr…I'm such an evil writer! But hey, I did give you shower sex, so the cliffhanger is somewhat justified.**

**Continue to review so wonderfully!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	40. Chapter 40

**I've got a lot to say, so please pay attention.**

**First off, I really appreciate the reviews and support for this story. When I first started it, I wasn't sure how it would pan out and everything. But you guys have been truly amazing and that means a lot to me. Thank you so much for your kind words and once again, your support.**

**Next, I would like to do some more self advertising. I have another new story, 'Secret' that just came out. It has two chapters and if you have time, take a look at it. There is one more new one by me, called 'Protecting Us', which always has two chapters.**

'**Secret' is loosely based on the supposed romance between our darling Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, but it's ExB. I obviously know nothing about Robsten personally, but the story is just fiction, right?**

'**Protecting Us' has more of a twist than my other stories. It's about a couple, Anthony and Marie Masen, who have to go into the witness protection program, change their names, and move to Forks. Again, it is an ExB story, like all of my stories are!**

**There is one more story that I'm writing that hasn't been finished or uploaded yet. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it, but I have a good feeling about it. Keep your eyes posted for a new story by me, because it should be out in about a week.**

**Whew! Thanks for sticking with that epic A/N!**

**-----**

BPOV

"Jake? It's me, Bella." I said, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Bells? It's great to hear from you again! I heard that Charlie spent the weekend with you." His voice instantly grew warm and I smiled happily.

Jacob was always so happy and warm, one of the many reasons he was such a good, lovable friend. "Yeah, he did. He and Edward seemed to get along really well. Now all I have to worry about is Renée." I said easily, getting up to look in the mirror.

My face was still lit up and flushed, but I noticed that there was also a _giant_ hickey forming on my neck, one under my ear, and another one along the top of my right breast. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed or turned on at the sight of the blotchy, ugly marks.

"Oh. He met the boyfriend, huh?" Jacob asked, his voice suddenly falling flat. I snapped back from my dirty thoughts at the sound of his voice, blushing.

"Actually, yeah, he did." I said, annoyed at Jacob's sudden change in mood. "He and I stayed with Edward over the weekend." I felt bad for rubbing our relationship in Jacob's face, but he needed to realize that I was in a long term, serious relationship and that I was not in love with him.

"Cool. Was there something you want?" Jacob asked, his tone dark again.

I sighed, my hopes for a good conversation with my old best friend disappearing along with his good mood. "No, I guess not. I'll see you around, Jake." I said softly, and then all I heard was the dial tone. I sighed, snapping my phone shut and setting it on the counter.

Sometimes, I wished things weren't so complicated.

-----

Annabelle and I were sitting on the couch that afternoon, planning on what to order for dinner since Edward would be working until past midnight. I had tried to cover my rapidly forming hickeys, but I caught Annabelle staring at them and I self-consciously ducked my head to hide them a little better.

"Hey, Bella…can I ask you something?" Annabelle asked suddenly, and I nodded, slightly taken aback. "You can't tell my dad, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I promise." I said, instantly curious.

She twiddled her thumbs together, tapping her foot on the floor. "I wanted to ask you about kissing." She blurted out, and my eyes widened.

"Um…what about it?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush.

"What does it feel like? Is it hard to do? When was your first kiss? Those are hickeys on your neck, right? Do they hurt?" Annabelle went on and one, her cheeks a little red as well. "I'm too uncomfortable to talk to this stuff with my mom or even Aunt Alice…and I should already know about this stuff. I'm thirteen and I know absolutely nothing about kissing!"

"It's fine. One at a time." I laughed nervously. "It feels amazing. The sensation of being so intimate with another living person…it runs through you like an electric current. It makes you…tingle. With the right person, it feels kind of like you're melting, with all the tension just sliding away." I said, fully aware that I was cooing slightly. "And it's not hard. At first, it's a little strange, but then the rest just comes naturally."

Annabelle's eyes got dreamy, and she smiled lazily. "What about your first kiss?" She asked curiously, leaning a little closer to me.

"Well…it was with my high school boyfriend when I was sixteen." I said, trying to stay nonchalant. I wasn't particularly fond of thinking about kissing anyone other than Edward…especially when the boyfriend in question was Jacob. "And it wasn't really anything special, to be honest. We were walking home from school one day and he just kissed me. It wasn't amazing, but it was still pretty special. First kisses always are."

"Really?" Annabelle asked, and I nodded. "What about those hickeys?" She asked with a wicked smile, gesturing my neck. I flushed and looked down again, bringing my hand up to touch my neck. "I know what they are…but how exactly do you get them?"

She was blushing just as red as I was now, but she hadn't faltered yet. "Um…the boy is kissing you and then he kind of…uh, sucks on your neck. It feels really good." I said, trying to downplay the details, considering Edward was her father.

Annabelle studied me for a moment, and then reached out to touch the hickey located on the hollow of my throat. "It doesn't hurt she asked? It looks like it does." I shrugged, poking at it slightly.

"Sometimes it does, but Edward- I mean…" I paused, trying to reform my answer. "Not always…it depends on how good of a kisser the guy is."

"Is my dad a good kisser?" Annabelle asked, and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Annabelle!" I exclaimed, and Annabelle shrugged, gesturing for me to answer the question. "Yeah, he's a really good kisser." I finally admitted, making Annabelle giggle. "The best."

-----

**Ha…I had to make that awkward like that! It's based on something my brother in laws girlfriends son asked him. When he was telling me about it I was laughing sooo hard. **

**Oh, and sorry I didn't update yesterday. Busy time of the year!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	41. Chapter 41

**So that story I've been working on is out now with three chapters…check it out if you have time! It's called 'Painted'.**

**------**

EPOV

While Bella went to the store to pick up something for dinner that night, I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Annabelle about asking Bella to marry me.

Bella had said something about having a good talk with Annabelle while I was at work, but wouldn't say what it was about. I figured I didn't want to know, but was happy Annabelle and Bella were talking. That would make what _I _had to talk to Annabelle about that much easier; knowing she really was okay with me having a relationship with Bella.

"Anna, come in here. I want to talk to you." I called from the kitchen. Several seconds later I heard the television turn off and Annabelle was walking into the kitchen with a guilty expression on her face. I didn't pick up on the expression, though. I was just stunned she had come in so quickly. Usually it required a shouting match for her to listen so well…she was a thirteen year old girl, after all.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning against the counter next to me.

I smiled at Annabelle, wanting her to know there was nothing wrong. "I just wanted to talk to you about Bella." I explained, and Annabelle's eyes widened.

"But, I've been nice to her, I swear-"

"No, not like that." I interrupted, smiling, and Annabelle quieted down. "Look, Bella and I have been dating for almost six months now…and you know that I love her. Bella is everything I could ever hope for, and I am going to ask her to marry me."

Annabelle's jaw dropped slightly. "It's only been six months!" She exclaimed, but I was relieved to see that even through the shock of what I had just told her, she was still smiling. "Are you going to ask her tonight?" She asked breathlessly, and I breathed out a small sigh of relief.

She obviously had no problems with me and Bella getting married, not if she was so anxious about it.

"I don't know." I admitted, but reached into my pocket and handed Annabelle the little blue Tiffany's box I had picked up on my way home for work. "But I have a ring already."

Annabelle opened the box and grinned up at me, her eyes sparkling nearly as brightly as the diamond engagement ring she was looking at. "It's beautiful, dad." She murmured, tilting the box so that the ring caught the light and caused patterns to form on the ceiling. "You think she'll say yes?" Annabelle asked, snapping the box shut and handing it back to me.

"I hope so." I laughed, but then Annabelle narrowed her eyes at me, telling me that she was serious. "I think so, Anna."

"Good. I'm happy for you…even though I was a jerk before, I really do like Bella." She said quietly, and I kissed the top of her head gently.

"Thanks, Anna. Now why don't you go get some homework done? Bella will be back from the store soon." I said, and Annabelle nodded before giving me a quick hug and walking out of the room with a definite spring to her step.

Taking a deep breath, I hurried upstairs and tucked the box in the drawer of my nightstand, under some medical papers I knew Bella would never even think to look under.

I had no idea how I was going to propose to Bella. I wanted it to be spontaneous, not something planned. I wanted it to happen at just the right moment.

------

"That desert was really good, Bella." Annabelle said, pushing back her chair and standing up to wash her plate off in the sink. "I don't think I've ever had that before."

"I'm glad you liked it." Bella laughed, a tinkling, melodious sound that made me smile.

"Yep." Annabelle said from the other side of the kitchen, now loading her dishes into the dishwasher. "Now I'm going watch some television and then go to bed." She called over her shoulder, walking towards the living room.

"I want you in bed by ten, Anna. You've got dance practice early tomorrow morning." I reminded her, raising my voice to be sure that she could hear me from the living room. "Here, let me help." I said to Bella, who had started to clear off the table.

We washed dishes together, talking and laughing quietly while Bella kept flicking soap bubbles at me.

Bella had gotten back from the store not ten minutes after I had shown Annabelle the ring, and then we had watched some television before Bella attempted to teach me how to cook garlic chicken. My attempt had been disastrous, but Bella's had been deliciously successful.

After dinner the three of us had played guitar hero- and I had bet both of them by a landslide. Bella and Annabelle both claimed their fingers were so short to reach the far keys, and that I obviously had an advantage; having longer fingers and bigger hands.

Whatever; I had just insisted they were sore losers. When we were finished arguing about it, Bella brought out the raspberry chocolate cake she had made while I was at work, and we had all hungrily torn into it. It was past nine now, and after four surgeries today, I was thoroughly exhausted.

Annabelle would be disappointed I hadn't proposed tonight, but I just wanted some sleep.

-----

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I encountered one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

Bella was sleeping peacefully- her red lips parted slightly and her expression peaceful, with her long brown hair fanning out against the stark white pillowcase her head was resting on. I watched her sleep for a moment, and then, without thinking about it, I just rolled over and fished the ring box out of my nightstand drawer, taking a deep breath before placing the blue box in her open hand.

She didn't move at first, but when I leaned over and started languidly kissing her collarbone, I felt her shift and stir.

My heart was pounding as Bella opened her beautiful brown eyes and they met mine, and then she noticed there was something in her hand, and she glanced down with a confused look on her face.

Seeing the jewelry box in her hand, her eyes widened as she looked from the box to me wildly. "Edward." She whispered, her fingers tightening around the box.

"Open it." I murmured, nudging her arm gently and then kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Bella took a long, deep breath before sitting up properly in bed and crossing her legs, her fingers shaking slightly as she cracked the box open. "Oh my god, _Edward_." She whispered, her eyes lighting up and filling with tears when she saw what was nestled inside the blue box. "It's only been six months, are you sure about-"

"Bella." I whispered, cutting her off and I took her soft hand and kissed it. "I love you, Bella. I've been waiting my whole life for you, and know that I've finally found you I don't want anybody else, not ever. Will you marry me?" I asked, and Bella smiled, her worries about moving too fast all forgotten.

"Yes." She exclaimed after a short pause, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "Oh my god, _yes_, Edward. Of course I'll marry you- I love you!"

"I love you too." I said softly, taking the box from her and extracting the ring. "You have no idea, Bella." I murmured, taking her left hand and firmly sliding the ring on her finger, delighting on how well it suited her. I held her hand in mine and we both looked at the ring resting of her finger before looking at each other with huge smiles on our faces.

"Thank you." Bella said simply, and leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

-----

**Ring is on my profile…now tell me what you thought!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	42. Chapter 42

**Eep! I hoped you all liked the last chapter…and I hope you all looked at the ring that I posted on my profile.**

**The poll for Bella's wedding dress is on my profile, and the links to the dresses are also on the profile. Please take a look and vote!**

**-----**

BPOV

"Damn, Bella." Edward groaned, and I hooked my ankles around his waist, moaning loudly when he hit a new angle within me. Our bodies were sweaty and sliding against each other and our breathing was heavy, just like always, but this time there was something different.

Whenever I would move my left hand, I would catch a glimpse of my glimmering engagement ring through my peripheral vision, and my heart would swell. I was no longer having sex with my boyfriend; I was making love to my fiancé.

"I'm so close." I whispered, tilting my head up and mashing my lips against his feverishly, scratching my nails against my back as I felt my orgasm approach.

"Me too." Edward grunted, and just when I reached my peak I felt him release in side of me. "I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear, pulling me up against his side and kissing me softly.

"I love you too, Edward." I giggled, and then snuggled against him more, closing my eyes and preparing to fall asleep. It was only noon and I was exhausted after three rounds of sex and a couple of heavy make out sessions. I swear to you, Edward is insatiable…well, I suppose I am too.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know, someone is poking me in the ribs. "Bella?" Edward whispered, kissing my shoulder. I groaned in response, a small smile on my lips. "I was thinking now that we're engaged," my heart fluttered slightly at the word "you should move in with Anna and I. We'll live together after the wedding anyway, so why wait?" Edward said, and my eyes popped open. "Annabelle knows that I was planning to propose to you, by the way, and she's happy for us." He added.

"Okay, that sounds good." I whispered, cuddling against his side again and blissfully closing my eyes. It felt so good to be lying in bed with my fiancé, thinking and talking about our future together.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked curiously and Edward shrugged his broad shoulders.

I smiled, and he started to play with the ends of my messy hair. "Maybe in the summer?" He suggested. "I don't really mind when we do it, love. I just want it to happen."

"Would you be against doing it this winter?" I asked.

"I certainly wouldn't, but can we get a wedding together that fast? It's already October now."

"We could get married on Valentine 's Day, there's nothing more romantic than that." I offered. "Can't you just see us getting married on Valentine 's Day? That gives us four months, and if we asked your mom and Alice for help…" I trailed off, and Edward kissed my forehead.

I could tell he was smiling as he pressed his soft lips against my forehead. "You think of everything, don't you? My beautiful little fiancée." I grinned widely at his words.

"I really like the sound of that." I admitted, propping myself up on my elbows and kissing his smooth, muscular chest.

"So do I." Edward assured me, laughing as I poked his abs playfully. "Now why don't we get up?" He said, sitting up and cradling me in his arms. "We'll be seeing my parents and siblings this weekend, so why don't we call _your_ parents right now and tell them?"

I hesitated for a moment, biting my lips anxiously. "I haven't talked to my mom in ages." I explained and Edward pursed his lips.

"Sweetheart, we're getting married in four months. Don't you think I should meet your mother before then, no matter what your relationship with her is like? Renée is your mother, and she should know." As he spoke, he leaned over and picked my phone up off the nightstand, holding it out to me.

"Fine." I grumbled, taking the phone from him and kissing him firmly on the lips.

I dialed my moms number, pulled on my bathrobe as I did so and tossing Edward a pair of boxers to put on.

Edward flopped back onto the bed after pulling the boxers on, lazily stretching his arms over his head and smiling at me crookedly. "It'll be just fine." He assured me, just as my mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded distant and slightly off, but still oh so familiar.

"Hey, mom." I croaked, taking a hold of Edward's hand for support. "It's Bella." I added stupidly.

My mom must have been surprised, because she was silent for a moment. "Oh, it's good to hear from you, sweetie." She finally said, and I smiled slightly to myself.

"I'm sorry I haven't called….but I have some news for you." I announced, looking down at Edward and smiling broadly when his eyes met mine. He smiled back just as widely and kissed my left hand softly, right over my brand new engagement ring. "I'm getting married." I blurted out quickly, knowing she probably wouldn't take it too well. Renée Dwyer was the queen of drama and overreacting.

Sure enough, my mom inhaled sharply- and loudly- before speaking. "Is it Mike?" She asked, and I shuddered at the thought of ending up married to Mike now that I've found Edward.

"No, mom, it's not Mike." I said softly, and Edward crinkled his nose at that and stuck his tongue out. "I've been seeing this amazing goy for the last six months…and he's just perfect. Edward proposed to me this morning, and I said yes." I told her, waiting for her to explode as I expected her to.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She exclaimed, so loudly that I actually winced. "You're getting married to a boy you've been dating for only half a year?" She spat, and Edward squeezed my hand again as he saw the distress painted across my face.

"Mom, Edward is my soul mate. I love him just as much as he loves me, and we're getting married." I said, trying to calm her down.

Renée huffed again, and then snapped into the questioning mode, much like Charlie had.

I told her all about Edward- his age, full name, profession, family, and even all about Rosalie and Annabelle as she continued to pry into my life. As I was still attempting to explain things to her, Edward motioned for me to roll over onto my stomach. I shot him a confused look but did as he asked, moaning slightly when he lightly straddled my back, careful not to put too much weight on me. He started to massage my back, neck, and shoulders, making the tension melt away as I talked to my mom.

Finally, we decided that next month, when Annabelle would go to Rosalie, Edward and I would visit Renée and her husband Phil in Jacksonville, Florida.

Despite our reasons for going, I had to admit that I was excited for our first trip together as an engaged couple.

-----

**Don't forget to look at the dresses and vote in the poll!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	43. Chapter 43

**I think this story has about ten chapters left, but I am going to try and make them longer than usual. So, in return, please review! And don't forget…vote in the wedding dress poll on my profile!**

**And, oh, looky here…I do believe this is an extra long chapter!**

**------**

BPOV

I'm getting married. I wait thirty one years for a guy like Edward to come along, and then six months after I find him, he proposes to me. I looked down at my left hand as I drove back to my apartment. The bright, oval shaped diamond was sparkling brilliantly as the silver band gleamed in the sunlight streaming in through the car window.

Annabelle had been happy, just as Edward had said. Her only request was to be in the wedding. I had called Charlie right after getting off the phone with Renée, and he was been excited as well, after I convinced him we weren't moving too fast, and that I was happy and in love.

The only worries I had were Jacob, Renée, and Rosalie, and how the three of them would take the news.

Edward had informed me that Rosalie knew he was going to propose to me, and that she had wished us luck and happiness.

Renée would be harder to convince, but we would be seeing her next month and I'm sure that although she's stubborn and we don't share a good relationship, I can make her see how happy I am with Edward. She recently got remarried, so she couldn't judge Edward on being divorced and having a child. It was exactly the situation she had been in.

Jacob, on the other hand, would be difficult. Even though I had known him since infancy, it was obvious that he wanted more than a friendly relationship with me. But I wasn't going to give him that, and he needed to realize that fact. I felt so conflicted…I loved Jacob, and I hated the thought of losing his friendship forever. If I had to choose between him and Edward, I would without a doubt choose Edward. So should I tell him myself? Or let the news filter down through Charlie?

Charlie, I decided. That way, both Jacob _and_ Mike would know.

For right now, I wanted to focus on telling the Cullen's this weekend.

-----

"You look nervous." Edward observed, helping me out of the car and holding my hand as we walked up the path to his parent's house. I shrugged, and Edward rang the doorbell.

"I'm not really nervous…just anxious." I explained, and Edward nodded, leaning in to give me a kiss on the lips. Just as he did so, the door swung open Esme ushered us inside eagerly.

There was a wide smile on her face as she hugged us both. "Hey, kids! Good to see you." She said, taking my and Edward's coats and hanging them up. "I hope you're not too hungry yet; Carlisle is just putting the steaks on."

"That's fine, mom." Edward said coolly, kissing his mothers cheek and then putting his hand on my waist. I held my left carefully so that Esme wouldn't see my engagement ring, but she didn't seem to be paying too much to our appearances anyway. She was talking excitedly as she led us into the living room, waving her hands around.

Alice and Jasper were already seated in the living room, sipping drinks. "What do you two want to drink?" Esme asked, moving towards the drink cart.

"Wine." I answered immediately. "Red, if you have it." Esme nodded and poured me a glass before turning to Edward.

"Just…scotch." Edward said, and we sat down on the couch that was across from the one Alice and Jasper were sitting on. We all said hello and Alice started talking about her wedding. Emmet and Tanya were back in Chicago for football, so it was us, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice tonight. Edward would have to call his brother and sister in law later to tell them about our engagement. Esme handed both of us our drinks and sat down on the arm chair, holding a glass of wine for herself.

As I made the mistake of raising my glass to take a drink, I saw both Alice and Esme's eyes bug out. I immediately put my hand back down, but the damage was done. "Oh god, Bella! What the hell is that on your ring finger?" Alice asked, springing up from her seat and grabbing my hand; almost upsetting my wine glass. "Fuck!" Alice exclaimed, and Esme shot her a pointed look.

"Alice, watch your mouth in my house!" She admonished, but Alice ignored her and yanked on my hand to get a good look at my ring.

"You're engaged?" She asked, looking wildly from Edward to I. We both nodded, grinning widely, and Esme clapped her hands together excited while Alice squealed. "This is so great! I'm _so_ happy for you!" She said, giving Edward and I each a big hug.

"Show me the ring!" Esme said eagerly, coming over, plopping down on the couch next to me, and grabbing my left hand. "Oh, Edward, you have a good eye." She grinned, her eyes shining brightly as she kissed my cheek and then her son's.

Edward smiled crookedly and squeezed my hand gently. "Thank you." He laughed, and then we answered question after question.

Carlisle eventually came inside from the patio holding a plate of steaks, and nearly dropped them when Alice started screeching excitedly. More rounds of congratulations went around, and then we finally got the chance to eat. "We were wondering, Alice, if maybe you and mom could give us a hand so that we can get the wedding all put together." Edward said, pouring me another glass of wine after we had all sat down at the table and started eating.

"Ooh, we would love that." Alice said, and Esme quickly agreed. "When are you getting married? You should do it this summer, on the beach. No, wait, next fall. Or maybe in the spring…"

"We want to do it this winter. February fourteenth, to be exact." I interjected, and Alice paused.

I could tell she was counting the months. "February? I could do that…I just need to…" She spoke quickly, trailing off and taking a small bite of steak. "Wait, Bella, are you pregnant?" She asked, and Edward nearly choked on his wine.

"No!" He exclaimed, and then looked to me for conformation. "Right?" I shook my head, and he visibly relaxed. "No, Alice. Bella is not pregnant." He said, clearing his throat. Alice rolled her eyes and giggled, and then shot right back into the conversation.

"Well, Jazz and I aren't getting married until next September, so I am free to help you two out. Bella, we need to go dress shopping right away." Alice said in a no nonsense tone. I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. "You're only giving me four months, here, Bella, and the dress might need to be ordered, or altered…you can never been too safe with your wedding dress."

Esme nodded, and Edward raised his eyebrows; amused. "She's right, Bella. We can go first thing tomorrow morning, and then the three of us can have brunch. And even Annabelle can come." She paused, looking confused. "Where is Anna, anyway?" She asked.

"She's at home." Edward said simply. "She didn't want to come to lunch, and because she spent the night at someone's house last night and she's exhausted." He explained, and Esme nodded.

"Well, I'm sure she'd love to go dress shopping…she's alright with this, right?" Esme asked quietly, and Edward and I both nodded quietly.

"Oh, yeah, she's actually happy for us. After Rose and Bella and I talked to her, she's been a lot better. And I told her beforehand, just in case. She's taking it very well, and she asked us the other night if she could be in the wedding."

Eventually the conversation drifted off to different subjects, but my mind stayed on the wedding.

Although Charlie had offered to pay for the wedding, I had turned him down. Edward and I were going to pay for it ourselves…but I couldn't help but feel that instead of _us_ paying for the wedding, it would really just be _Edward_. I had finally finished my book, but it still had to go through my editor and everything, which could take ages, especially if there were a lot of changes to be made. I didn't have much of an income right now…so this was all Edward, and even though we were getting married, it felt like I was spending _his_ money.

-----

"Ooh! Look at all the dresses!" Alice cooed, and I rolled my eyes. We were at an expensive wedding dress boutique, and Alice looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"May I help you?" A young woman with a friendly smile asked, coming up to us.

"Yes, we have an appointment at noon." Alice said, still looking around the shop with a wide grin spread across her face.

What had I been thinking, agreeing to set Alice loose in a store that sold wedding dresses? She was going to completely loose it and force me into hundreds upon hundreds of dresses that I probably wouldn't even be interested in. I knew that once I saw the perfect dress, I would know that it was meant for me.

"Can I have your name?" The woman asked, extracting a small black appointment book and flipping through it.

"Yes, it's Isabella Swan." Alice replied happily, a dreamy look in her eyes. She was probably thinking about the day that she would pick out her own wedding dress for when she married Jasper next September.

"Yes, for the Cullen-Swan wedding. I have you down right here." She said, smiling brightly and tapping a date in the appointment book before snapping it shut. "I'm Maggie, and I'm going to be giving you a hand today. Why don't you follow me? Right this way." Maggie said cheerfully, leading us to the corner of the store where Alice, Esme, Annabelle, and I sat down at a large table.

I looked around the store, my eyes wide. It was _huge_, and I could see rows and rows of white dresses stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Are you the bride?" Maggie asked Alice, looking down at Alice's engagement ring.

"Oh, no! Bella is the bride." Alice said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"My apology's." Maggie smiled apologetically, and we assured her it was no problem. I didn't care about how it happened; I just wanted my dress at this point.

"Well, welcome Bella! It's four months before your big day, right?" She asked, and I nodded. "So if we find you a dress today, it will all work out with heaps of time to spare." Maggie said.

Oh, thank goodness. I was excited to find my dress, but I didn't want to spend ages doing it. Plus, I wanted to have it over and done with so that in the weeks leading up to the wedding, I wouldn't have so much to worry about. Everything would be simplified a lot more if I could get things out of the way.

"Let's get started so that we can find you the perfect dress. First things first, do you have any styles in mind yet? Or have you seen any specific dresses that you like?" Maggie inquired picking up a small pink notebook and flipping it open.

"No, I haven't started looking or anything." I admitted. "I really have no idea what I want…I'm hoping that once I see my dress, I'll know right away.

"There's a good chance you will, sweetie." Esme chimed in, trying to assure me, while Maggie nodded.

I noticed her looking over some things in her notebook, and then she picked up her pen and uncapped it. "Do you know if you'd like a short dress, or a long dress? Or if you'd like sleeves or strapless?" Pondering for a moment, I managed to make these simple decisions that would lead to the big one.

"Definitely long. We're having a traditional church wedding. And I would prefer a strapless dress." I answered. I couldn't picture myself in a short dress, or in one with sleeves. Besides, Edward loved to kiss my bare shoulders.

I blushed a little at the thought of my fiancé, but it thankfully it went unnoticed by everyone but Annabelle, who just smiled and shook her head.

"What about colors? White…ivory…off white?" Maggie continued, scribbling things down in her notebook now.

"Hmm…white or ivory, I suppose. I'm not a big fan of off white dresses." I decided.

Maggie nodded, tapping her pen against her lower lip. "Well, we've got plenty of gowns for you to look at, Bella. Do you want to begin trying them all on?" She asked kindly, and I nodded eagerly. The three of us followed her into a very large dressing area, with giant mirrors on covering one of the walls, and a plush white couch up against the wall.

As Annabelle, Alice, and Esme got situated on the couch, Maggie had me stand and wait for her "I'll start bringing dresses out for you to try on, and someone will be in here momentarily to bring you champagne, coffee, or water. You can start undressing and then we'll get going." She said sweetly, and then disappeared behind a door.

"You might as well start stripping, Bella." Alice said loudly after someone brought us adults champagne and Annabelle a glass of water. I blushed slightly, but they all just laughed- even Annabelle. "Come on! Strip!" Alice ordered, taking a sip of champagne.

Blushing even brighter, I yanked my shirt up over my head and dropped it on the ground, embarrassed by the hickeys visible on my hips and one right above my breast. I had _told_ Edward not to…but it felt so good when he was doing it, I didn't have the willpower to stop him.

"Damn, Bella!" Alice chortled, and I glared at her as I slid my jeans down, leaving only my midnight blue panties and pushup bra set.

Maggie finally reemerged, holding a bundle of white dress. She hung all but one of them up, and then showed me the one in her hands. "Let's start trying things on, shall we?"

With Maggie's help, I got the dress on the then examined myself in the mirror. The ivory gown was body hugging and plain except for a bow on the left side of the waist. "It's very pretty…but I don't think it suits you." Esme said finally, and everyone else agreed.

"I think Bella's dress should have a fuller skirt." Annabelle said, and Maggie studied me for a moment before nodding.

"You're right dear, a fuller skirt would compliment Bella's body type even more." She said, unzipping the dress and motioning for me to step out of it. "Is she one of your bridesmaids?" Maggie asked me.

"Yes, but she's also my fiancé's daughter." I explained, winking at Annabelle.

The next couple of dresses were alright, but not perfect. And my dress had to be perfect. Maggie kept coming out with beautiful dresses, but I couldn't decide. Finally, I put on a dress that I just fell in love with. It was pure white and had an extremely full skirt, with small diamond embellishments. The top of the bodice was also encrusted with a diamond pattern. "Oh, I love this one." I sighed, turning around and looking in the mirrors.

"It's beautiful." Esme and Alice agreed, while Annabelle nodded, taking a long drink of her water.

"Can we put this one aside? I like it, but I'm still not sure." I asked Maggie, who nodded before bringing me even more dresses.

After that one, we were on a roll. There were two other dresses I adored, and I simply could not choose between the three.

One of them was a silky ivory color with embellishments following the lines of the dress.

The other was pure white like the first dress I had liked, with a ruffled taffeta skirt and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice also had diamond encrusting, just like the first one. "Can you put all three of these aside? I want to bring my fiancé back here tomorrow and have him help me decide." I said, and Alice and Esme and Annabelle all gasped loudly in horror as Maggie giggled quietly. "What?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella, Edward can't see the dress before the wedding!" Alice protested, and I rolled my eyes. "That's the tradition!"

"Yeah, well it's also against tradition to have sex-" I stopped abruptly as I remembered Annabelle was with us. Blushing, I got back on topic. "I don't care, okay? I value his opinion, and technically he's paying for it." I snapped, and all three of them let it drop.

-----

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see the dress." Edward said as we ate dinner that night and I told him I wanted him to help me pick between the three dresses.

"That's what I said." Annabelle muttered, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I don't care. Tomorrow, after Anna goes to school, we're going to the store and you are going to help me decide." I said firmly, and Annabelle and Edward exchanged a look.

It occurred to me right then that this was my family now.

-----

Edward and I walked into the wedding shop holding hands and Maggie walked right up to us with the same wide smile on her face. "Bella, it's good to see you again. Are you going to make the decision today?" She asked, and I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, and my fiancé is going to help me choose." I said, gesturing to Edward. "Maggie, this is Edward. Edward, this is Maggie, she's been helping me find a dress." Edward and Maggie shook hands and exchanged pleasantries, and then Maggie led us into a smaller room than the one we had been in yesterday and gave me the same instructions.

"Mmm." Edward playfully licked his lips as I undressed this time, and I shook my butt at him, glad I had worn pretty lingerie again.

Maggie soon reappeared and cut our fun short, holding the three dresses I had asked her to set aside yesterday.

"What do you think?" I asked, slipping on the first dress.

Edward cocked his head to the side and nodded, surveying me as I held my arms out and turned around to give him the full visual. "It's very nice and I like it…but show me the other ones." He said, and I quickly did so, putting on the second dress and striking a pose.

"This one?" I asked, and Edward wrinkled his nose. "I don't like the color. What is that?"

"Ivory." Maggie put in.

"Well, I'm not a fan of the ivory." Edward dictated, and I had Maggie take that dress away. I didn't want Edward to see me walking down the aisle in a dress he didn't think was the right one.

When I put the final dress on, Edward broke into a huge smile, his eyes lighting up. "You look _so_ beautiful, sweetheart." He murmured, and I blushed. "That one is my favorite." He said, and I studied my reflection in the mirror.

"Maggie, I'll take this one." I said, and before I knew it, Edward had his arms around me and kissed me passionately.

"I'll go ring it up." She said, laughing and leaving us alone.

"So this one is the one?" Edward asked, and I nodded. "Good. It's perfect, baby. You look amazing in this."

I grinned and smoothed the dress down. "They just need to shorten it a little bit and take the waist in, but otherwise it's perfect. The alterations shouldn't take long at all." I informed him. "And now all we have left to do is pick the location and the bridesmaid dresses and the decorations and-"

"_All_ we have left to do?!" Edward exclaimed, and I laughed. "Let's just talk about who's going to be in the wedding."

"Okay." I said, kissing his forehead softly. "Alice and Anna as bridesmaids…and Tanya, I guess. And that's all I've got so far; I don't know anyone here."

Edward nodded, pursing his lips. "Jasper, Ben, and Emmet as groomsmen…any one else?"

"Well…I thought maybe…if I _talked _to Jake-"

"You want him in the wedding?" Edward interrupted, and I shrugged. "Only on one condition, Bella, you hear me?" I nodded solemnly. "You need to talk to him in person, tell him about us getting married, and then set things straight; tell him you don't want to be with him."

I paused for a second, and then nodded. "Okay." I murmured. "That makes four groomsmen and only three bridesmaids…who else could I ask?" Edward thought for a moment, trying to think of someone we both knew and were friends with, and then he spoke.

"Do you remember Angela? Ben's wife?" He asked, and I thought for a moment before nodding. "Well you've talked to her before, and you liked her, right? Why don't you spend a little more time with her and ask her to be a bridesmaid?"

"You're so smart." I laughed, kissing him again. "I'm going to Forks next weekend, and I'm going to set things straight." I whispered against his lips, before he kissed me one more time.

Everything will work out just right, if I do things the way I need to.

-----

Forks, Washington. After six months of being away, I was actually surprised to see that nothing had changed. But I should have remembered that nothing ever changes in Forks. Not even the people.

As I stood in line at the gas station waiting to pay, I could feel a thousand pairs of eyes on me. I could also hear two girls I had known in high school talking about me from behind one of the selves.

"Jess! Oh my god, Jess, isn't that Bella Swan in line over there?" I heard one of them, Leah, hiss. It was amazing how I still remembered her shrill voice.

"Yeah, it is! Where the hell did she disappear to?" Jessica asked, sounding just as nasally as I remember her.

"Jacob Black told me that after Mike Newton dumped her ass she ran off to Seattle and has been there for the last six months." Leah giggled, and I clenched my teeth together. It was finally my turn at the register, and I quickly paid for my tank of gas and cup of cheap coffee.

As I turned around to leave the gas station, someone grabbed my arm and I almost dropped my coffee. "Bella Swan!" Jessica simpered as I turned around to face her. "It's Jessica, Jessica Stanley. From high school!" She said in a fake voice, and I smiled weakly.

"Oh, hi, Jessica." I said, noticing that Leah was nowhere to be seen. She was probably too chicken to come and talk to me, that's why she sent Jessica. "It's nice to see you." I lied, but Jessica just continued to smile.

"What are you doing in town? I thought you moved to Seattle."

I took a deep, calming breath, and then decided that I should let her know just how happy I was now. "Actually, I came back to tell my dad and Jacob that I'm getting married." I said coolly, and Jessica blanched.

"Married? To who?" She asked with wide eyes, and I had to hold back laugh. Looks like I had the perfect opportunity to show off a little bit and pay her back for how bitchy she had been in high school.

And trust me, she had been a huge bitch. "Oh, his name is Edward. Edward Cullen." I gushed. "He's amazing, Jess. He's a doctor and he's the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on." I said over theatrically. Although all this was true, I had never been such a show off about landing Edward.

"Do you have a picture?" Jessica asked, probably trying to figure if I was making it up.

"Somewhere around here." I said, rifling around in my purse and pulling out a clipping from the Seattle newspaper. Esme had put our engagement announcement in the paper the day before, and I was very pleased with the picture she had used. It was Edward and I sitting on a bench at the park; my head was leaning against Edward's chest and he was squeezing my shoulder gently. "There." I said, handing it to her.

Jessica's draw dropped slightly and her eyes bugged out, but that was the same reaction I had when I had first laid eyes on him. "Wow, Bella." She said weakly, handing the clipping back to me. "He's really cute, congratulations."

Cute doesn't even begin to describe him, crazy!

"Thanks." I said, putting the picture back and my bag. I made sure that my large engagement ring was visible, and judging by the look on Jessica's face, she definitely had. "So what has been happening with you?" I asked.

By the end of our short conversation, I learned that nothing in Jessica's life had changed. Same job, same apartment, no boyfriend. As I was pulling out of the gas station I actually started to feel the tiniest bit sorry for her. Everything in my life was perfect, and she was stuck in the same exact place.

-----

**I hope you liked it, please review!**

**BTW, I started a community called 'Grown Up'. It's on my profile, check it out!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	44. Chapter 44

**The wedding dress poll is closed, and #1 won! Thanks for voting.**

**I think there was a problem with fanfic that made you not get new chapter alerts. Anyway, please review!**

**-----**

BPOV

"Bella!" My dad said happily, giving me a slightly awkward hug before pulling me into the house. "Congratulations." He added in a whisper as we started down the hallway towards the living room. "Jake is here…and I told him you have some things to discuss with him."

"Yes." I said softly, pulling my long hair up into a ponytail. Charlie stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around to face me.

His expression was very serious, so I stopped instantly. "I don't think Jacob is going to take this very well, Bella. You need to let him down easy. I know that the boy can tick you off with the best of them, but try and stay calm." He implored, patting my shoulder. "You shouldn't ruin your friendship with Jake. Even if Edward is the one you want to be with-"

"He is." I interrupted, and Charlie shot me an exasperated look.

"Just please be nice." Charlie said gruffly, and then gestured for me to join Jake in the living room while he stalked off to the kitchen.

I walked into the room slowly, and saw Jacob sitting on the couch, walking television. When he saw me, I could see the spark in his eyes and his wide smile. It killed me to know that soon, that smile and brightness in his eyes would be gone thanks to me. "Bells, it's good to see you." Jacob said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, you too." I said, and then glanced at the television. "Can you turn that off? I need to talk to you about something serious." Jacob looked confused, but he shut the television off and turned his body so that he was fully facing me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just that Edward-"

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob interjected angrily, and I shook my head quickly.

The idea of Edward ever hurting me was laughable. The only marks he had ever left me were in the form of ill-placed hickeys. "No, Jake. Edward would never hurt me." I assured him, patting his arm and taking a deep breath. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm getting married." I said in a low voice, taking my left hand and holding it out to him.

My engagement ring sparkled brightly, and for the first time, it felt a little awkward. I slid it off and showed it to Jacob, and then clenched it tightly in my fist before slipping the ring back on. For some reason…it still felt strange. Maybe it was because of the dark look Jacob was giving the ring.

"You're getting married." Jacob said in a flat voice, his eyes meeting mine again. "You're marrying him."

"Of course I am, Jacob." I whispered. "I love him."

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and then glanced back down at my engagement ring. "I…I didn't think it would end up like this." He finally said in a shaky voice. "Bella, I thought maybe you would realize…realize how happy we could be together."

I couldn't believe he was trying to convince me that I could be as happy with him as I was with Edward. But I still wanted Jacob to be my friend, as selfish as that was. "Jacob, please just listen to me." I whispered. "When I was with Mike, he told me that he would not marry me unless I cut off my friendship with you." I admitted, and Jacob narrowed his eyes. "And I couldn't do that, and then that is when Mike and I were over. So that's why I left. I went to Seattle to get a fresh start, but I was never expecting that I would meet Edward. He loves me so much, Jacob, and I love him."

This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Edward would never ask me to do something like that." I said in a whisper, tears starting to form in my eyes. "He just wants me to be clear that I don't love you, Jacob. You're my best friend, but I can't love you." I choked out, and Jacob didn't move. He didn't even blink. "Can you please just realize that I would never intentionally hurt you?" I said, gripping his arm tightly. "I don't want to, Jacob. But otherwise, you're not going to see what I'm trying to show you."

"I see it just fine." Jacob said roughly, pulling away from me and stalking out of the room.

"Jacob!" I called after him, sobbing at this point. "Jake, please!" I got up and ran after him, but by the time I stumbled to the front door his car was long gone.

I stood crying in the doorway, feeling like a terrible person. He was my best friend; I should have never let things go on for so long.

"Bella?" Charlie came out from the kitchen, obviously hearing the shouting and crying. "What's wrong?" He asked desperately, and I just shook my head and cried, falling into his arms because I didn't think my legs would support me anymore. Why couldn't Jacob just listen to what I was trying to say? Why was I always the one getting hurt?

I don't know how long I cried, but it wasn't just over Jacob. I cried for my lost relationship with my mother, I cried for the way Mike had broken my heart, I cried for the way I had left my father six months ago.

Eventually, I stopped crying. But still, I felt like a lead weight. I had somehow gotten in my old room, tucked under the covers. I heard Charlie come in two or three times, but I didn't answer him. I didn't even listen. However, I did catch a few words; 'Edward', 'crying', 'unresponsive', and 'hurry'. But I didn't care. I just wanted to wallow in the giant mess I had created for myself.

EPOV

I hated whenever Bella was gone. It happened less often, now that she lived with Anna and I, but she had gone to Forks for a few days and I was bored. I had to work a couple hours each day, which bothered me. When Bella was here, I had to work what felt like around the clock. But now that she's gone, I only have to work fifteen hours in the span of three days.

Irony.

Just as I walked in the door from work, my cell phone started to ring. I dropped the box of pizza I had been holding on the counter and hurried to answer it, thinking there was a good chance it would be Bella.

"Hello?" I answered, walking into the living room and gesturing for Annabelle to come get her pizza.

"Edward, I need you to come here right now. I don't know what happened, but Bella is unresponsive, crying, and curled up in bed. She won't talk or anything, and it's really worrying me."

"Charlie?" I asked stupidly, and then cleared my throat. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated, and I heard sniffling in the background.

_Bella_.

"I don't know. Can you come here?" Charlie asked frantically, and I paused for a moment.

"To Forks? Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said, hanging up the phone and then running my hands through my hair. "Anna, I'm taking you to your mothers, because I need to…I don't know. Something is wrong with Bella, and I need to make sure she's okay." I said quickly, dialing Rosalie's number.

Thankfully, she answered and I quickly explained the situation, and Rosalie understood. I dropped Annabelle off at Rosalie's house less than an hour later, and then drove off to the small town of Forks as fast as I could.

BPOV

"Bella? Love?" An angelic voice whispered, but I didn't open my eyes. "Come on, Bella. Please tell me what's wrong." It took me a moment to realize that this voice belonged to my fiancé, and I reluctantly opened my stinging eyes.

Edward was kneeling on the floor next to me, his hand cupping my cheek and his face etched with worry. "I'm such a bad friend." I whispered as an explanation, and Edward shook his head.

"Why, Bella? Because you told Jacob the truth?" He asked, and I nodded, biting my lip. My head felt like it was full of lead and I still felt like a piece of crap.

"Yes." I whispered. "The look on his face was terrible. He's my best friend, Edward. And I've treated him so badly these last couple of months…I don't blame him for hating me, and I really just wanted to explain things to him and I somehow screwed everything up."

I felt more tears pooling in my eyes, but I just wiped them away quickly. "He wouldn't listen?" Edward asked quietly, and I shook my head.

"He just left. I didn't even get to explain the whole situation to him before he left. I know that I'm meant to be with you, but I still want to be Jacob's friend." I said softly, my voice cracking.

"I'll take care of it." Edward said firmly, kissing my cheek and then standing up. "Please talk to Charlie, Bella. You scared him half to death."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, but he was already out of the room.

-----

Charlie poked his head into my room, holding a cup of tea out to me. "Do you want some tea?" He asked gingerly, and I smiled at him apologetically.

"Sure. Thank you." I said, sitting up in the small twin bed and running my hands through my hair, which was a huge ratty mess. "I'm sorry for freaking out, Charlie. I didn't meant to scare you…I was just really surprised and hurt by Jacob's reaction." I explained as Charlie sat on the foot of my bed and handed me the tea.

I hated the look in his eyes…it wasn't angry, but it was slightly disappointed. "What did you say, Bells?" He asked, and I glanced down at my tea instead of at him.

"That I wanted to be his friend, but I was going to marry Edward without a doubt. I told him that I didn't want to lose his friendship, and I tried to explain to him that I was happy, but…he kind of freaked out and left. And it just made me feel so terrible…I kind of lost it." I whispered. "I'm sorry." I added again, and Charlie shook his head.

"You were trying to do the right thing." Charlie murmured, and I nodded halfheartedly.

_Trying_ to do the right thing. And of course, I hadn't succeeded. Not even close.

-----

**This chapter was longer than usual, but not as long as chapter 43. Sorry about that, but I'm busy and watching The Hangover for the third time.**

**Reviewwww!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	45. Chapter 45

**Christmas is coming up! So here's the bad news…I won't be updating Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and maybe Sunday. Things will be busy and I just won't have the time!**

**Oh, and this is ****IMPORTANT!**

**I tried to do the discussion between Jacob and Edward in EPOV, and I'm really, really sorry, but every single way I tried to write it sucked and was just too forced. So instead of seeing it from EPOV, you'll hear about it through BPOV. Again, I'm sorry, but trust me…the other way was crap.**

**------**

BPOV

I couldn't believe I had fallen apart like that. How could I cry over another man in front of my fiancé, even though the relationship I held with that man was platonic? I sat at the kitchen table drinking another cup of tea and wondering when Edward would get home and what exactly he was doing. Charlie had gone to work after much convincing on my part. He was worried about me, but I needed to be alone to think. If there was one person I needed, it was Edward.

And he had been gone for over an hour.

"Bella?" I heard the front door suddenly creaked open, and I jumped slightly. Until I realized it was Edward. "You okay?" He asked softly, coming into the kitchen and kissing me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, watching him as he sat down at the table. His eyes were dark and he wasn't smiling.

Edward took and deep breath and rubbed his eyebrow, his hand reaching across the table to take mine. "Bella, I don't think Jacob is going to change his views on this." He said softly, and I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. "He…he says he never wants to speak to you again, and that you shouldn't have let things go so long without saying anything." I looked at him in disbelief, my jaw dropping and tears rushing to my eyes.

"Without saying anything? I have told him before that I love _you_!" I exclaimed, and Edward shook his head.

"I know, love. He's stupid to be letting your friendship go over something like this." Edward murmured, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Do you want to stay in Forks a little longer, or do you want to go home?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's go home tonight." I finally whispered, brushing the last of my tears away. "There's just one more thing I need to take care of, but you can go home now. I'm so sorry that you had to drive all the way here just to drive back…"

Edward chuckled and shook his head, smiling. "I'm here for you. Always."

-----

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it was necessary. I took a deep breath, reached out, and knocked on the door to Mike Newton's crappy little apartment. The door swung open, and I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Bella…um, hey." Mike said, clearing his throat. I glanced up from the floor and looked at him, biting my lip.

"Hey, Mike." I said with a fake smile. "Can I come in? I…I need to talk to you about something." I said, and Mike nodded, stepping to the side and gesturing for me to come inside. He closed the door behind me and we stood awkwardly before walking over to the sofa and sitting down, far apart from each other.

_So _much had changed. "Bella, look, I think I know what you want." Mike said suddenly, glancing at me and shaking his head. "I know we left things badly, but I don't think we should pick our relationship back up. Things between us-"

"Wait, Mike." I interrupted him, shaking my head and trying not to laugh. He actually thought I wanted him back? "I don't want to get back together! I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married." I exclaimed, and the condescending smile dropped off Mike's face. I held up my left hand and let the diamond speak for itself.

"To who?" He sputtered. "Jacob?"

My heart stung a little at Jacob's name, but I pushed that feeling away. If Jacob was going to be like this, there was nothing I could do. I had to stop trying to preserve his feelings when I only ended up hurting myself. "No, Mike. I have never been involved with Jacob." I said firmly, and Mike smiled sheepishly, blushing. "When I moved to Seattle six months ago, I met someone." I said softly.

"Wow. Um, congratulations." Mike said, his blue eyes widening. "I'm sorry, Bella. For everything." He muttered, and I reached over and patted his arm.

"Thanks, Mike. But really…us breaking up is the best thing that has ever happened to me. That sounds terrible, but it's true. You and I weren't meant to be together, and it led me to Edward."

Mike smiled and shook his head, peering at me through the corner of his eye. "No problem, Bella. I owe you at least that much for how terrible I was to you." He admitted, and then laughed quietly. "Edward, huh? Tell me about him."

I never could have imagined that after everything that had happened all those months ago, Mike and I could actually talk and have a nice discussion. I told him all about Edward, Annabelle, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's, and about my book. He told me about his new job and a girl he had been seeing, and by the time I had to leave, I felt like things between us were much better.

Things were still a little painful, but I found comfort knowing that the way Mike that treated me and led me to Edward.

-----

"It's so damn hot." Edward sighed, and I laughed at the disgusted face he was making.

"Honey, it's only eighty four degrees. You're being a tad bit dramatic, don't you think, Edward?" I pointed out, and he shook his head, looking up at the sun, shining brightly in the sky. "We are in Florida, after all." I added.

Edward sighed and turned up the air conditioning in the car. "Still." He grumbled.

We were silent for a moment, and then I spoke again. "We'll be there in about ten minutes, and I think there are some things we need to talk about." I said firmly, and Edward nodded, his eyes not leaving the road. "Renée rarely acts like my mother. Most of the time, she just ignores me or pushes me off to the side. But when she does show her maternal side, it's usually way over the top. She's shrill, overprotective, and can be a little blunt. You know about my relationship with her, but I actually do want her love and respect. I want her to like you."

"I understand, Bella. And I'll be on my best behavior." Edward assured me, and I smiled.

"It's not you I'm worried about behaving."

-----

The second Renée had opened the front door, I instantly felt under pressure. She and her husband, Phil, were civil, but they both grilled Edward mindlessly and kind of ignored me.

I sat quietly all through dinner, observing. And I was startled to find that Renée and Phil seemed to actually like Edward. I had hoped for this, but never expected it to actually happen. Renée had pretty much hated every single one of my boyfriends, saying that they weren't good enough for me.

By the time we finished eating, it seemed that Edward had both of them wrapped around his finger. And when I went upstairs to go to bed, they were still talking and laughing.

"I need you talk to you." My head snapped up and I jumped slightly, startled by Renée as she suddenly appeared in the doorway of my room.

"What?" I asked, sitting up in better and wincing when she flicked the light on and it stung my eyes.

"It's about Edward."

-----

**Ugh! I tried to do a longer chapter but that was a no go…my hubby and I are Christmas shopping for the rest of the day.**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	46. Chapter 46

**Pretty sure at this point that the story will have 50 chapters, and an epilogue at the end. Like I said, I'm trying to make these last couple of chapters longer than previous chapters. **

**Thank my husband for this chapter, he's the only reason you're getting it today! Well, him and my typing ability!**

**------**

BPOV

"It's about Edward." Renée said, coming and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"What about him?" I snapped, getting defensive immediately. Renée ignored my aggression and sighed, patting my leg through the thin blanket covering me.

"Bella, I know that you and I do not have the best relationship. We don't agree on much, and both of us have a little anger towards the other. But even though I don't completely approve of the path you have taken in life, I think that marrying Edward may be the best decision you've ever made." She said softly, and I swear hell must have frozen over in that instant.

She was taking my side and believing in me and my choices for once.

"Thank you." I managed to say, flabbergasted.

"I just wanted you to know that." Renée said stiffly, not looking into my eyes. "Tomorrow Phil has a game and we have to leave early, so I probably won't see you until we leave. So…good luck with planning everything, and I'll see you in February."

And with that, she left the room without even bothering to look back. But that was Renée. She rarely gave hugs, opened up, or even acknowledged that I was right about something. So her doing this…it was a pretty big deal.

I sat in silence for awhile, going over things in my head. Everything was happening so fast, and I didn't have a lot of time to process things.

"Hey." Edward came into the room and softly closed the door behind him, pulling off his shirt as he did so. "So…what's the verdict?" He asked, obviously referring to Renée.

"I know that everything is going to be perfect." I said with a smile as Edward kicked off his jeans and climbed into bed with me. "My mom actually likes you, and she was nicer to me than she has been in years..,you must bring out the best in her, huh?"

Edward chuckled and pulled the blanket up higher, pulling me against his side so that we were facing each other and then leaning his head down to kiss my shoulder. "I suppose so. Goodnight, love." He whispered, and I rubbed my nose gently against his; an eskimo kiss.

"Goodnight." I whispered, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-----

For the first time, I was regretting asking Alice to help with the wedding.

It was December now, with only two months to go, and Alice had almost lost it. From her incessant nagging to her firm lecturing, I had about had it. All the tension in my body was building up, and thanks to the decision Edward and I had made not long after our engagement, I had no means to let out all of that tension.

Yes, I was seriously regretting the decision we had decided to make. What had we been thinking? No sex until our honeymoon? I was going _crazy_ without him, and I knew he felt the same way. But neither of us wanted to budge and give in first, so we both had to live with it.

The possibility Jacob and I being friends again was shrinking fast. It was only two weeks ago that I had tried to call him and fix things, but he had ended up yelling at me and _I_ had ended up in tears. So we decided to keep the wedding party small, with Tanya, Annabelle, and Alice as bridesmaids and Emmet, Ben, and Jasper as the groomsmen. There would be no flowergirl or ringbearer- we were _trying_ to keep things as simple as possible, although Alice was making that pretty hard to accomplish.

But the planning was going well, thanks to Alice and Esme. The ceremony would take place at our house, as well as the reception. Then, Annabelle would go off to Rosalie's house and Edward and I would spend our two week long honeymoon in some secretive location. Edward refused to divulge the details, even as I pestered him practically nonstop about it.

Things were boiling down the wire and I'll admit that without Alice and Esme's help, I would be screwed. I knew absolutely nothing about planning weddings, and Edward was practically working around the clock so that he could get the week before our wedding off and then the two weeks for our honeymoon.

It had taken a lot of thought and debating, but we had also finished our guest list and sent out invitations. Edward's list had a lot more than mine did, but I had decided to invite some people from Forks to the wedding. Ever since I had gone back, I was actually starting to miss that small town. So Jessica Stanley, Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth, Mike Newton, and Jacob Black and his father Billy all received invitations. I had been reluctant to invite Jacob, but while nearly everyone else has RSVPed, he has not. Billy, his father, has, though. And so has everybody else from Forks.

Inviting people like Mike and Leah and Jacob felt strange, but in a way they were the people that led me to Edward. And besides, they were each a part of my past. And I was no longer going to hide from my past.

Renée and Phil were coming up the day of the wedding, while Charlie would be arriving the night before and staying with Edward and I. Anna would be there, and then Rosalie would take her back to her house after the reception. Yes, even Rosalie was invited.

All the minuscule details of our life together seemed to be working out.

-----

"Damn! Bella, will you give me a hand?" Edward called from the kitchen, where he was supposed to be chopping carrots for the chicken we're going to have for dinner. Lately, I had been trying to teach him to cook, but it wasn't working out too well.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward had already managed to hurt himself. Blood oozed from the cut on his thumb, and I wrinkled my nose at the sight of it. I hated blood.

"Can you _please_ finish chopping these carrots?" Edward asked, pouting and holding his injured finger up. "I suck at it."

"Yeah you do." I laughed, coming over and picking up the knife he had discarded.

Edward leaned against the counter and watched me, using a napkin to stop the bleeding on his thumb. "So…we've got less than one month to go." He said with a smile, gesturing to the calendar on the wall. Sure enough, it was January fifteenth.

"Yep." I said, flashing him a quick smile. "The bridesmaids dresses were delivered yesterday, and your mom and I are going to pick up my dress tomorrow from the store." I informed him. "You guys need to pick up your tuxes like a week before the wedding." I added, and Edward nodded, leaning over to steal a piece of sliced carrot. "Hands off." I reprimanded him, but I couldn't contain the smile on my face. "Why don't you go set the table or something and get out of my hair?" I suggested, laughing.

Edward grumbled a little bit but did what I asked. "So this is how things are going to be from now on?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You love me." I reminded him, going back to chopping more carrots.

"Oh, right." Edward said softly, standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I had almost forgotten about that." He said in a serious tone, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch." He pouted.

"Shut it, Cullen." I giggled, standing up on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips. "I've had enough of your complaining, mister!" He rolled his eyes this time, and we resumed with our dinnertime routine.

It felt astoundingly right, and dare I say…_perfect_.

------

"Come on, Bella! Loosen up!" Alice shrieked, opening a flask and taking a quick swig before handing it to me. I declined, and Alice instead passed the flask to Esme. "It's your last day of freedom, hon! You're _supposed_ to get a little wild."

"I'm fine, Alice. I didn't even want a bachelorette party!" I whined, just as Alice forced a small plastic crown on my head and a sash over my shoulders.

Esme and Tanya giggled, passing the flask around. It was the night before the wedding, and while I had wanted to just stay home with Edward, he had gone off with Emmet, Ben, Carlisle, and Jasper, leaving me alone with the women.

Annabelle was spending the night at a friend's house, so there was no one to protect me from whatever Alice had in mind. "Look, mom managed to talk me out of going to a strip club, so be thankful." Alice said, and I shuddered, shooting Esme a grateful look. She smiled in return. "So…we're going to have a little fun here. No strippers, I promise. But it'll still be plenty dirty." She added with a wink, and I groaned.

"So, let the dirtiness commence." Tanya laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Okay, let's play a game. Bella, we're going to ask you a question, and if you don't answer, you have to do a shot." Alice dictated, and I knew this was going to be bad. "Tanya, you go first."

Tanya narrowed her eyes, obviously trying to come up with a good question. "Okay…how long was it until you slept with Edward?" She asked, and I blushed bright red.

"Guys…!" I protested, covering my face with my hands. Alice waved a shot glass towards me, and I pouted. "It was like…four months. A little less." I finally said, and everyone, even Esme, applauded.

"My turn!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch cushion and then tapping her index finger against her lower lip. "Hmm…let's see." She scrutinized me, and I dreaded her question. I knew it would be the worst and dirtiest of them all. "Got one! What rooms in this house have you had sex in?" She asked, and the three of them exploded with laughter. "Name all of them!"

I blushed an even brighter red, mostly because of what the answer was, not the question. I didn't say anything until Alice picked up the shot glass again, and I buried my face in my hands. "." I finally blurted out, mashing all of the words together.

It didn't matter, they seemed to have caught the gist of it anyway, judging by their peels of laughter. Once they all finally calmed down again, Esme spoke up. Her question couldn't be too bad, right? She was, after all, Edward's mother. "Does my son have some kind of fetish for hickeys?" She asked bluntly, making Alice and Tanya howl with laughter once again. "Come on, they're all over you honey!" Esme giggled, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

This was the end of my tolerance for this game. I was going to be red permanently if they kept this up. So instead of answering, I leaned over, took the shot glass, and did a quick shot, grimacing at the rough liquor inside of the glass.

"You're no fun." Esme pouted, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then. We'll move onto the gifts we got you." Esme said, throwing in a devilish wink.

"Here, me first." Alice said, reaching from underneath the sofa and extracting a big box with pink wrapped paper and a huge bow. I ripped it open reluctantly, not sure if I really wanted to know what Alice had gotten me.

Yep, I was right. I really did not want to know.

-----

**Like I said, you'll all have to thank Jensen for this chapter. He was a little trooper and helped so much with Christmas shopping we got it done superfast! So now I'm officially done!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	47. Chapter 47

**The gifts that the girls get Bella are the exact gifts my friends gave **_**me**_** before my wedding. It was so mortifying…but I have to admit it really was pretty funny.**

**-----**

BPOV

La Perla.

The box, which was about the size of a microwave, was stuffed to the brim with naughty bras and underwear, all with expensive La Perla tags. "Alice, you didn't!" I exclaimed, blushing bright red and sifting through the box.

"I thought both you and Edward could get some use out of those sexy little things." Alice winked as I held up a pair of crotchless panties.

"Nice." Esme snickered, and I swatted her arm. "Those will get him _all _worked up, I guarantee it."

"Esme! This is your _son_ we're talking about. How are you so…so okay with all of this?" I asked, throwing the panties back in the box and raising my eyebrows at Esme, who just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Bella. Edward, and Emmet, for that matter, is a grown man. I know my sons have sex, and from what I've heard, they're good at what they do." Tanya started roaring with laughter, setting down her shot glass. "It took some time, but I've gotten used to the whole situation. Now, as soon as the subject of sex comes up, I just like to have a little fun."

Tanya calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes. "Wow, Esme. I think that little speech just completed my life." I grimaced and set the box down on the floor, putting the lid back on.

"Um, thanks, Alice." I said, and Alice snorted.

"No problem, Bella. Just loosen up already!" She insisted, pushing another drink towards me. "You're getting married tomorrow, so at least pretend you're enjoying your last night of freedom, okay? This time tomorrow night, you'll be at your wedding reception." Alice soothed me, and I took a big breath.

Right. Think about the future.

"Sorry." I sighed, and then took the shot Alice handed me.

"Let's stop drinking now." Esme suggested, taking the bottle of liquor away from Alice. "If you drink anymore, tomorrow will be complete hell, and it won't be as happy of a memory." She said wisely, and Alice rolled her eyes, obviously not wanting to part with the alcohol. Tanya grumbled as well, but they didn't protest any further than that as Esme took all the liquor and got up to stash it all in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella, I forgot." Alice said suddenly, tugging on my arm. "Tomorrow, I'll be over at nine o'clock sharp to do your hair and makeup. So please be showered by then, put on the underwear you'll be wearing, preferably something from the stash of goodies I gave you, and then wear yoga pants and a button down shirt. That way, you wanted mess anything up when you change." She ordered, and I nodded.

There was no way I was going to go against Alice after she had alcohol in her system.

"And shave your legs." Tanya added, picking up a gift bag that had been sitting on the floor by her feet. "Trust me, Edward will much prefer it that way." She snickered, and Esme came back into the room. "Here. This is what I got you." She added, brandishing the bag towards me.

I cautiously took the bag from her, opening it up and then wincing. "Tanya!" I protested, blushing red and shoving the offending items back into the bag. "That's disgusting; both of them are!"

"What is it?" Esme asked, reaching for the bag. I tried to snatch it away, but Esme was too quick for me and she grabbed it easily. "Ooh, Tanya! That's _dirty_!" She laughed, pulling out the items and showing them to Alice, who giggled and grabbed them for herself.

"These are supposed to be really good." She said, holding back a laugh. "A fleshlight? It's like the ultimate male sex toy! And the bunny…well, we all know about bunny here." She said, and I buried my head in my hands, almost ready to die of sheer embarrassment. "Oh, lighten up!" Alice laughed, putting the sex toys back in the bag and then handing the bag to me. I stashed it on the floor next to Alice's gifts and shook my head.

Esme was holding a bag out to me now, and I took it hesitantly and peeked in side. When I did, I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't so bad. "I thought I'd go easy on you." Esme said kindly, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, Esme." I said, giving her a hug and pulling the nightgown out of the bag. It was lacy and white, but not completely indecent.

Either way, I'm sure Edward will like it.

EPOV

I'm drunk. I'm very, very drunk.

"Maybe we should get out of here before Emmet and Edward drink anymore." Jasper said to my dad, laughing as Emmet dropped his glass and cursed loudly. It didn't matter, the bar was loud. Even louder now that I was drunk, too.

"Good idea." My dad laughed, clapping both Emmet and I on the back. "Come on, boys, let's get you home. Bella will have my head if her groom is indisposed tomorrow afternoon.

And then I'm pretty sure I passed out. When I woke up, I was sleeping the spare room of our house, wearing the same clothes from last night, and sporting a massive headache. Groaning to myself, I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes. "Edward? Are you up?" Alice stuck her head into the room and when she saw me sitting up, walked right in. "Good. You were _trashed _last night, I was wondered you sleep in too late. Don't worry, there's coffee ready for you in the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. "Why am I in the spare bedroom?"

"You can't see the bride before the wedding, and that includes waking up next to her." Alice said firmly, taking my arm and pulling me out of bed. "Now come on, let's get you downstairs."

I followed her blindly, squinting in the harsh light and relying on her to guide me. "What time did I get home last night?" I asked.

"Dad brought you home a little after one o'clock, and we made sure to keep Bella away. We assured her that she'll have plenty of opportunities to see you trashed. After all, you will be spending the rest of your life with the girl."

-----

**Ah! Too short! But the next chapter is quite long, and it's the wedding. Be excited.**

**And please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here it is guys…the wedding. There will be two more chapters after this one, and then another much longer chapter serving as an epilogue.**

**And, sadly, there will be no sequel. **

**For you Spanish readers, I'm pretty sure I will have someone translating this story, but it's not for sure yet. I still have to finalize things with that person, and then it's all up to her when the story will be translated, if she still wants to do it and has time.**

**------**

BPOV

I took a deep, cleansing breath before opening my eyes and looking into the floor length mirror in front of me.

The woman looking back at me definitely was not the same scared, weak woman who had run away to Seattle ten months ago. I looked so much more mature and confident. Never before had I flt so confident about such a huge decision- this was obviously what I was supposed to do. Marrying Edward was the next step of my life, and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

Seeing myself in this billowing white dress and veil was surreal- I had to admit, though, Alice had done a wonderful job on my hair and makeup. My brown hair was twisted into long, elegant curls, and my makeup was subtle and natural looking. I felt more comfortable relaxed that I could have ever imagined, considering that this was my wedding day.

I was even wearing some of the lingerie Alice had given me for my bachelorette party last night. I had selected a white lace up corset and matching panties, plus a coordinating garter belt. Everything was ready.

"Can we come in?" I heard a chorus of voices outside the bedroom door and then a gentle knock. "It's Alice, Anna, Tanya, and Esme."

"Come in!" I called, still staring at my reflection in the mirror.

My bridesmaids and Esme filed into the room, all of them dressed and ready. "You look so beautiful!" Esme cooed, throwing her arms around me and being careful not to wrinkle the delicate fabric of my dress.

"You do, Bella." Annabelle said sweetly, hugging me as well.

"Thanks." I said, continuing to breathe deeply. "So do all of you."

Alice smiled happily, and then walked over to the king sized bed, where all the flowers were laying out. "As sweet as all of this is, Edward is down there, ready for you. All we're waiting for it you." At those words, I froze up slightly and clenched my fists.

"Can you have my dad come in here? And then I'll be all ready to go." I said, and Alice nodded; handing everyone their flowers and then giving me a quick hug. "Sure. We'll be waiting for you in the hallway." She said, kissing my cheek and then filing out of the room with everyone else. They all hugged me as they left, and Esme even had tears sparkling in her blue eyes.

I sat down on the bed, fisting my hands in the sheets.

"Hey, Bells. You about ready?" Charlie came walking into the room, and I glanced up at him with dear in my eyes.

"He's still down there, right?" I asked breathlessly, and Charlie crinkled his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's down there; he's waiting for you." He said, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

I shook my head frantically, managing what I hoped was a smile. "No, of course not. I thought…well, I was afraid _Edward_ was having second thoughts." I admitted, and Charlie sighed.

"Bella, I have never seen someone look at another person the way Edward looks at you. I'd say you'll never have to worry about a guy like him having second thoughts.

"He must have looked Rosalie like that at some point, and now look what happened with them, they-"

"Stop." Charlie interrupted me, "Do you know what Edward said to me when he asked for my blessing?" I shook my head curiously and Charlie continued. "He said that he has never felt so strongly for a woman, and that he loves you more than he ever loved that ex wife of his." Charlie murmured, and then hugged me. "This is the real deal, Bells."

I took a deep breath and right then, I realized how silly my fears were. Edward and I were in love, and as soon as I got myself together, we would become man and wife.

"I'm ready." I said firmly, standing up and straightening my dress.

"You look beautiful, kid." Charlie said in a gruff voice, taking my hand and walking me out of the room and towards the top of the stairs, where Esme, Alice, Jasper, Annabelle, Ben, Tanya, and Emmet were all lined up and ready to go. As I approached, Annabelle handed me my flowers and smiled. I winked at her.

Alice saw me and smiled, and then hooked arms with Jasper. "Are we ready to go now?" She asked expectantly.

"Ready to go." I confirmed, and Esme came over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go tell the minister and the pianist." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek and then hurrying down the grand staircase. Only a minute later, I heard the piano music start, and before I knew it Emmet and Tanya were heading down the staircase. It was happening; it had finally started after months of waiting.

Annabelle and Ben were next, and Annabelle leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Bella." She said simply, and then she and Ben descended the staircase before I could ask her to elaborate.

"Good luck, Bella. I'll see you down there." Aliice said, kissing my cheek again and then walking down the stairs with Jasper.

"This is us, Bella." Charlie muttered soon after, and I swallowed thickly, nodding my head. "I know I don't have the best track record as a father, but I do love you, Bella. Always have and always will. No matter that you're all grown up and getting married, you're still my daughter."

"I love you too." I said thickly as tears started to form in my eyes, and suddenly I was walking down the stairs on his arm, and then I was walking down the aisle.

When the wedding march started, all the guests stood and turned to look at me, but I only saw one person. Edward had turned around and was staring straight at me. I blushed under his gaze, but could not get to him fast enough. I fought my instinct to run to him.

The aisle seemed to be mils long, but I finally got to Edward. Charlie kissed my cheek and I caught his arm. "For the record. You are and always have been an amazing father." I said in a husky voice, and I saw tears in his eyes as he released me to Edward, who grinned down at me.

This is it. My life with Edward is starting now.

-----

It's true, you know. You will rarely remember all the details of your own wedding. You're just to wrapped up in the intensity of what is happening and in the person you are binding yourself too.

I hardly remember saying my vows, but I can easily recall Edward as he said his. I had never felt so loved and cherished as I saw the look in his eyes.

When the minister pronounced us as husband and wife, my heart soared. The moment I had been waiting for was happening, and it wasn't going to end. I was Edwards wife now, and he was my husband. Our fairy tale was just now beginning.

Our first kiss as a married couple had not been a very chaste one, but it was sweet and loving all the same.

"I love you forever, Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear after our kiss ended.

"Same." I whispered back, and I closed my eyes briefly as he kissed my nose.

Everything else passed very quickly. Edward and I, plus the wedding party and both our sets of parents went to take pictures while all of our guests were served dinner and drinks. Despite the hundreds of hundreds of photos we had to pose for, I was perfectly content.

Edward kept kissing me' my shoulders, my cheek, my forehead, my lips. His hands never left me.

After all the pictures were done, we walked back to the reception. Again, everything was a blur. We danced and talked and listened to toasts and cut the cake, but all the exact details were blurry. When the time came for Edward to remove my garter, he made a big show of 'not being able to find it', and then when he finally removed it- with his teeth- and threw it to Emmet, who winked and slid it in his pocket.

I threw the bouquet and was delighted when Alice dove and caught it, nearly taking out three other guests in the process.

Edward never left my side, except for the rare occasion when we danced with other people. I danced briefly with Mike, and Edward danced with Rosalie. But the rest of the night, Edward and I stayed together.

I will admit that I looked to see if Jacob had shown up. But he was nowhere to be seen or found, so I took my mind of him and focused on my new husband and our guests.

"Are you ready to go yet, love?" Edward's silken voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ready when you are." I smiled at him and he smiled back; his emerald green eyes shining brightly.

"Then let's make a break for it." Edward laughed. "Esme, Alice, Renée, and Anna are all waiting for you upstairs- they've got your suitcase packed and a change of clothes all ready for you." He explained, kissing me one more time and then nudging me towards the stairs.

My eardrums almost shattered as I walked back into the master bedroom- that's how loud Alice squealed. Everyone, even my mom, threw their arms around me, talking excitedly about the wedding.

"Okay, you need to get going" Alice said, giving me a tight squeeze before releasing me and stepping back. "I set your clothes out on the bed and I had Emmet put your two suitcases in the car already, and don't worry; I packed everything you'll need."

"Wait, do you know where we're going?" I asked, and everyone, not just Alice, smiled mischievously. "Tell me!" I exclaimed, but they all insisted the location of my honeymoon needed to be kept a secret.

So I put on the clothes Alic set out- comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt, believe it or not. After slipping on my shoes and making sure my wedding dress and veil were hung up carefully, I exchanged hugs with everyone and then head into the hallway, where Edward stood waiting for me, also wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Alright, baby, let's go." Edward murmured, taking my hand and pulling me downstairs.

All of our guests were assembled and ready to say their farewells and send us off. After saying one more goodbye to our loved ones, we pushed through the crows of well wishers and finally made our way out to the car. As we pulled away from the hours, I turned around to wav, smiling at all the people who had come to celebrate with us.

By the time we got to the airport, I was thoroughly exhausted. Edward's steady hold was literally the only thing keeping me from falling asleep in the middle of the crowded airport. Thankfully, we got through security and on the plane without any delay, and I fell asleep with my head against Edward's shoulder and my hand intertwind with his.

-----

**Review, and tell me what you thought.**

**P.S. we'll see a little more of the wedding next chapter.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	49. Chapter 49

**Now that we've reached over 1,000 reviews, I want to try and get 1,500 by the end of the story. Think we can do that?**

**Like I said, no sequel. I'm really sorry about that, but I've got way too many stories going on right now, and they deserve a little attention, right? I haven't updated other stories for a couple of days because I am trying to finish this one up!**

**------**

EPOV

I looked down at Bella and didn't even bother to hold back my feelings for her. I'm sure the look in my eyes told the whole world how much I loved her; Bella, my wife.

Thinking back to our wedding, I wouldn't have changed a thing. If anything, it had gone way too fast. I had seen Bella in her wedding dress before the wedding, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of her walking down the aisle towards me, wearing that dress and a veil and holding a bouquet of flowers.

I shifted in the uncomfortable seat; a reminder of why I hated airplanes so much. But when I looked back down at Bella again, it didn't matter anymore. Her soft hand was still in mine, and I could feel her wedding band against the skin of my palm.

Annabelle was the person to surprise me the most at the wedding. When she walked down the aisle wearing a blue dress I knew Alice had selected, I couldn't help but be blown away. She was not the same spoiled brat she had been ten months ago; she had grown and matured. No longer was the angry thirteen year old girl. I had to remember that Bella was not Annabelle's mother. That would always be Rosalie, no matter what happened.

As Bella shifted in her sleep, I smiled to myself and kissed the smooth skin of my wife's forehead. Would she want children of our own? We had talked about this before, but had never really come a firm conclusion. I was thirty seven, closing in on thirty eight, and she was thirty one. Neither of us were too old, but I would be lying if I said getting pregnant wouldn't be harder.

I thought back to my marriage to Rosalie. Annabelle had been conceived two months after our wedding, but Rosalie had been twenty one years old.

How much difference would age make in this situation? I shrugged my worries off and leaned back in my chair, hoping to get a little bit of sleep on our long flight.

BPOV

When I opened my eyes again, I was alarmed to see that I was moving. Then I relaxed when I realized Edward was holding me as we exited the plan. "Silly." I said, yawning and then wrapping my arms around his neck. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Edward chuckled as I tucked my head down and buried it in his chest- the vibrations were oddly soothing. "It was a long flight, and I didn't want you to hear where we are." My head shot up at that, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked anxiously. But all I saw was the beige walls of the pathway leading off the plane.

"Patience." Edward scolded, and I stuck my bottom lip out.

"Tell me." I begged, kissing his face and snaking my fingers through his soft hair. "Please?" I continued my assault, kissing every inch of his face as he continued to hold me in his strong arms.

"Newlyweds?" The flight attendant walking behind us asked, and I stopped kissing my husband's face, smiling sheepishly and blushing.

We were _that_ obvious. "Yes. Just this afternoon." I explained, playing with the string of Edward's sweatshirt until he playfully slapped my hand away.

"Well, congratulations and good luck." She laughed, and then disappeared into the terminal.

I looked around excitedly, and as soon as I realized where we were, my mouth dropped open. "I love you." I whispered against Edward's lips, and then kissing him fiercely as he set me down so that our kiss could deepen. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his face down to mine, and I felt his hands trail down my back and settle on my hips. "Thank you." I said as I pulled away for air. "I have _always_ wanted to go to Italy, and being here with you…it's perfect."

"I'm glad." Edward laughed, and then glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going." He said, tugging on my hand and leading me in the right direction.

By the time we got out of the airport, I was wide awake and rejuvenated and completely taken by the sights of Rome as we took a car to our hotel. The view from the huge picture window was beautiful; complete with the beautiful city in the distance. But of course, I already had the one thing I needed to make my honeymoon perfect.

"Are you hungry? It's past midnight, but I'm sure we can find something to eat." Edward asked, coming into the walk in closet, where I was hanging up our clothes for our two week stay. The place we were staying in wasn't really a hotel; the rooms were actually spacious villas, spaced far apart from each other.

"Hmm…not for food." I laughed, turning around and kissing him softly. "Why don't you go into the bedroom and wait for me?" I suggested, and Edward grinned.

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." He murmured, and then left me alone in the closet. I heard him close the door to the closet behind him, and that's when I shed my jeans and sweatshirt, hurrying over to look at myself in the mirror.

The lingerie Alice had gotten me was flattering and clung to my body, all the while enhancing my curves. I made sure my garter belt was in place before reaching into my suitcase and extracting the nightgown Esme had given me. It hit on my lower thigh and was comfortable, which I had not expected.

After running a comb through my hair and brushing on a little more makeup, and checked reflection one more time before inhaling through my nose and walking out into the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt off, and he was in the process of kicking his shoes off when I walked into the room. "Hey." I murmured, walking over to him and standing in between in legs. I rested my hands on his shoulders and leaned down to softly kiss his forehead.

"You look so beautiful." Edward mumbled into the skin of my neck.

I hummed under my breath and reached down to unzip and unbutton his jeans as he gently tugged my nightgown over my head and pulled me down on top of him, kissing my neck heatedly. "I love you, Edward." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you as well." He replied, rolling us both over so that he was on top of me now. "And I like this." He added, toying with the garter belt I was wearing and then ripping it off before I could respond. "You'll have to wear that again some other time."

"Okay." I said, struggling to keep my cool. "Take your pants off." I muttered, ignoring his laugh as he kicked his pants off.

"Take your bra off." He countered, and I giggled as I arched my back and Edward reached to unhook my bra. He leaned forward and kissed the top of my cleavage before taking the bra off and letting it fall to the floor. "And the underwear." He added, hooking his fingers around the elastic and pulling them down.

I closed my eyes and stretched my hands over my head, arching my back again and groaning when my bare chest slid against his. "Make love to me, Edward." I whispered, and I felt his hands trail up and down my body reverently.

I can't even begin describe what it felt like; making love to my _husband_ for the first time. His touch set flames all throughout my body and his words made me melt. I clung to him and never wanted to let go. Not ever.

-----

Early the next morning, I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, reveling in the feeling of having my husband's arms wrapped tightly around me as he slept. Every once and a while I would debate getting up, but then abandoned that idea every time I looked down at Edward. I didn't want to leave him.

"You're restless tonight." Edward whispered in my ear suddenly, and I turned my head so that I could look him in the eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, his fingers running up and down my arm.

"I was thinking about us having children." I admitted, and Edward's fingers left my arm and skimmed over my bare stomach.

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I stopped taking the pill two weeks ago…that should be effective in another week or so."

I could hear the surprise in his voice. "You want a baby that soon?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how long it would take." I explained, snuggling closer to Edward's side as he continued to rub my flat stomach. "I should have told you, but I feel like we haven't really had time to talk in the last month. We've been so busy with the wedding…but now I've got you all to myself, right?"

"Right." Edward confirmed, smiling wryly. "And I don't mind about you not telling me. It's not like you were conspiring behind my back to get pregnant. And as for the talking thing…let's talk right now. I've missed talking to you."

We spent the rest of the day in bed, talking and making love.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

------

**Please review. The green button is right down there, all you have to do is hit it and then type a couple of words. It's easy, trust me.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	50. Chapter 50

**Now that we've reached over 1,000 reviews, I want to try and get 1,500 by the end of the story. Think we can do that?**

**Like I said, no sequel. I'm really sorry about that, but I've got way too many stories going on right now, and they deserve a little attention, right? I haven't updated other stories for a couple of days because I am trying to finish this one up!**

**------**

BPOV

"Bella? Are you okay?" Annabelle knocked loudly on the bathroom door, sounding concerned. "Do you want me to call dad?" The last thing I wanted her to do was call Edward; he would just overact and come hurrying home.

"No." I moaned, leaning my head against the rim of toilet as soon as I managed to stop retching. "Don't call him."

I could hear her hesitation. "Well…do you need anything? I could get you a glass of water…or some tums. Are you sure you don't want me to call?"

"I'm sure. And a glass of water would be nice." I said, getting up and flushing the toilet, clenching my arms around my stomach and then turning on the sink and splashing water in my face. I stared in the mirror and made a face; I looked disgusting. My face was red and sweaty and my long hair was a tangled mess. I brushed my teeth quickly and sighed.

As I opened the door to the bathroom, Annabelle approached, holding a glass of water. "Here." She said, and then looked me up and down. "You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks, kid." I rolled my eyes, taking the water and ruffling her hair. "But I _feel_ like crap." I admitted, swigging down the water and draining the glass easily. "I'm going to get checked out tomorrow though, when Edward isn't working…I don't want him to worry." I explained, walking with Annabelle towards the living room.

Edward and I had been married for a little over four months now, and we were happier than I could have ever imagined. Our lives were hectic, but we made things work. I had decided not to write anymore books, at least not right now. I was still working on promotional stuff, but was glad to be freed of deadlines and hours of proofreading. Although Edward had to work as much as ever, he still took the time to be with Annabelle and I.

"Bella…how long have you been feeling sick?" Annabelle asked as I flopped down on the couch and held my stomach.

"A couple of weeks." I sighed. "Maybe I have some kind of virus…"

"I think you're pregnant." Annabelle said bluntly. I was about to laugh, but then I realized what she said could easily be true. I froze, counting back in my head and then clapping my hand over my mouth. "What?" Annabelle asked, looking over at me and then grinning. "Bella…do you think you are?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, jumping off the couch and rubbing my stomach experimentally. "Come on, let's go to the store." I said, grabbing my purse. "I want to buy a pregnancy test, and you're coming with me."

Annabelle squealed and then we hurried to the store, talking excitedly the whole way there.

Over the last couple of months, Annabelle and I have become a lot closer. Edward says that she's grown up a lot in the past year, and I'm thankful for that. Although she's only fourteen years old, she's become a friend to me.

Rosalie has been sweet as well, but I know it's because she's been seeing someone. A certain someone named Mike Newton.

I thought it was weird at first, my husband's ex wife dating my ex boyfriend, but they seem happy, from what Annabelle has told me. And other than that, I don't want to know anything about it. Especially now, since I was going to the store for some pretty serious items.

We bought three different pregnancy tests, and my mind was racing the whole time. Annabelle was practically bubbling over, bouncing up and down in her seat and going on and on about babies and pregnancy and how much she wanted a sibling.

"Oh _shit_." I muttered as I pulled the car up to the house. Edward's car was in the driveway, and the light in the kitchen was on.

Annabelle just laughed and got out of the car, texting as she walked into the house. I inhaled deeply and walked into the house, holding the three pregnancy tests out in the open. I wanted Edward to see them.

"Hey, babe, you weren't home so I just ordered Chinese for-" He said as I came into the kitchen, but when he turned around and saw what was in my hands, he paused. "Bella…"

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs to our bedroom. "Wait here." I ordered, pushing him towards the bed and then hurrying into the bathroom and reading all the instructions on the boxes before taking the tests.

As soon as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, Edward opened the door to the bathroom and came right in, the smile on his face wide. "Well?" He asked expectantly, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and opening his arms out to me.

I came over and sat on his lap, kissing his chin. "Three minutes." I sighed, and he kissed the back of my head reassuringly. "Do you think it will happen?" I asked softly.

"What made you think we were pregnant?" He asked, and I smiled at this last three words.

"My period is a couple of days late, and I've been getting sick for a while now." I said softly. "Do you think I'm getting fatter?" I asked bluntly, and Edward started laughing, and then squeezed my gently.

"No, baby. Not at all." He said, shaking his head.

I sighed, running my hands through his hair and shifting my weight on his lap. "I will, you know. If I'm pregnant, I'm going get fatter." I warned him, causing Edward to start laughing again.

"I know, love. I remember." He said.

Somehow, I had managed to forget that Edward had already experienced this. Once before, his wife had taken a pregnancy test that had come out positive, and then Annabelle had been born. Edward rarely talked about Rosalie anymore, only in passing. "It's time." Edward suddenly whispered, showing me the time on his watch.

I took yet another deep breath and then stood up to look at the pregnancy tests I had left on the counter. I picked them up one by one, and then turned around to face Edward, not sure of what I was feeling in that moment.

I opened my mouth to speak, and-

-----

**I am such a terrible person.**

**But guess what? I'm sooo terrible that you guys don't get the next chapter, the EPILOGUE until this story gets 1410 reviews. Can we do that?**

**I guess we'll see…**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	51. Chapter 51

**Here we go with the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means oh so much to me!**

**  
And as for a sequel, here's the deal. If this story gets 2,000 reviews, I'll do a sequel. So if that does happen eventually, I will do a sequel. I don't care if it's two weeks from now or two months. It'll happen so long as the 2,000 reviews happen.**

**------**

BPOV, Four Years Later:

"Do I look like an idiot?" Annabelle asked anxiously, looking over her shoulder at me and self-consciously smoothing down her blue graduation gown.

"Of course not." I soothed her, just as Edward walked into the room with Cameron at his side. "Edward, doesn't Anna look beautiful?" I asked him, gesturing towards her. Edward grinned and walked over to his eighteen year old daughter and gave her a big hug.

The smiles on both their faces were wide and infectious. "Astoundingly so." Edward confirmed, kissing Annabelle's cheek before releasing her. "What about you, Cam? Don't you think your big sister looks pretty?" He asked our son, who nodded solemnly and grabbed onto my leg.

"We should get going." I said, picking Cameron up and then taking Edward's hand. "The auditorium will fill up pretty fast."

I couldn't believe that Annabelle was graduating from high school; as valedictorian, no less. She was such a mature young woman now, and I honestly have enjoyed being part of her life. She's such a good big sister, too. When Cameron was born when she fifteen, Edward and I had wondered how Annabelle would react to having a younger brother. But our worries were unnecessary, because Annabelle and Cameron had adored each other from the start.

When I had found out I was expecting Cameron, my life seemed to go into overdrive. So much was changing so fast, and I didn't know anything about babies or pregnancy. Annabelle was my guiding light; she bought books and read them with me, and even helped me tie my shoes when I got too big to reach my feet.

Although she already had a mother, Rosalie, she treated me with the same love and respect she gave her mother, and I saw her as a daughter.

By the time we finally got to the place where the ceremony was being held, it was packed. Families were everywhere, as well as the graduates in their blue gowns. Cameron squirmed in my arms, sensing all the excitement around and wanting to be a part of it. We said goodbye to Annabelle when she spotted some of her friends, and then decided to go find our seats.

"Can you believe it?" Edward asked in a hushed voice as we sat down.

"No." I sighed, plopping Cameron down in his own seat and handing him a pop up book to keep him occupied. "I feel so old, watching her graduate."

"_You_ feel old? I'm six years older than you are." Edward grumbled, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, we still like you, right Cameron?" I asked my son, gently tickling his belly.

"I love daddy." Cameron said seriously, looking at me with his big green eyes.

"I love you too, little guy." Edward laughed, leaning over me to tap Cameron on the nose. "Mommy likes to be mean to daddy sometimes." He said in a faux whispered, and I pinched his side. "Ow." Edward pouted, and I shook my head.

For a man that is forty one years old, he hasn't seemed to change a bit. "Sit back in your seat." I scolded him. "The ceremony is about to start." Edward stuck his tongue out but did as I said, taking my hand in his. "I love you, old man." I whispered in his ear as the graduates started filling into their seats.

"I love you too, gold-digger." Edward teased, and then we both fell silent as the school principal then started calling names for students who had won various awards and scholarships.

"And now, the class of 2014's valedictorian, Annabelle Cullen." The principal said, and we all started cheering. I spotted Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Tanya, and Carlisle and Esme sitting a few rows in front of us, and Rosalie sitting in the next section over. They were, of course, cheering just as loudly as we were.

Annabelle stepped up to the podium, looking so beautiful and mature and serious that I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Principal Greene, faculty members, fellow students, friends and family, welcome. This day is finally here, and after waiting for years for its arrival, I will gladly be the first to admit that I wish it weren't. This day means leaving behind friends and beloved teacher who have provided us inspiration, the routines we've had our entire academic careers, and the familiarity many of us have found in high school. So many people have shaped us to become who we are today, and I would like to thank some of these people. First off, our teachers. Without their strict guidance we wouldn't have accomplished all that we have, and I highly doubt I would have been accepted to college if Mr. Banner hadn't pushed me so hard to apply for scholarships or if Mrs. Cope hadn't taught me the proper format for an admissions essay." Annabelle took a deep breath.

"I would also like to thank some of people closest to me. My family members, my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and brother, whose love and laughter have provided me with a firm foundation. My father," I squeezed Edward's hand gently and leaned my head against his shoulder "who always worked his hardest to make me realize how much he loved me. My mother, whom I don't get to see often since she moved, but who has always been there to lend a hand and tell me she loves me." Annabelle took another long breath and then someone managed to find me in the audience.

"And my stepmother, Bella. When she married my father I don't think she realized how important she would become to me, but she truly has become one of the most significant people in my life. She held my hand and gave me a shoulder to cry on when I had a broken heart, she made me laugh when I was feeling angry or upset, and even though I am not her biological daughter, Bella gave me a place in her heart."

Edward gently kissed my temple and a few tears slid down my cheeks. "So thank you." Annabelle said, and I hardly heard the rest of her speech. When I had first met Annabelle, it had been disastrous, yes. But we had made such progress over the months and years…and I hadn't fully realized just how much.

I have never been happier with my life. I have a husband who loves me, a stepdaughter who is grown and treats me like her mother, a son who has his whole childhood before him, and a family that I would not trade for anything.

------

**The End.**

**This is a lot shorter than I thought it would be, but I decided it got my point across just fine. Don't forget about my conditions for doing a sequel…**

**My Love, My Life, has had a long and rocky journey, and I felt great when I hit the 'complete' button.**

**Review, please.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie **


	52. Chapter 52

**I told myself I wasn't going to do this.**

**This chapter is originally what I was going to use as the epilogue, and then I decided against it. But today I was supposed to go ice skating with my husband and our friends, but since I have a cold and it's freezing and windy outside, I stayed home with a cup of hot chocolate and my computer. So you get your extra chapter. Think of it as a late Christmas gift from me.**

**I had to change it a little bit to correspond with the last chapter, though. But that's okay.**

**The conditions about the sequel still stand, by the way.**

**------**

BPOV

"Annabelle will be here in a couple minutes." I said, picking the star for our Christmas tree. "Can you give me a boost, sweetie?" I asked Edward, batting my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up into his arms, picking me up so that I could reach the top of the tree. I placed the star and connected it to a light, and then Edward put me down. But he didn't remove his arms from around me.

"Merry Christmas." He said, swatting my butt playfully and then ducking his head to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

I giggled and as our kiss broke Edward cradled me against him. "Merry Christmas yourself." I whispered, earning a gentle squeeze. "I can't believe Annabelle is bringing someone home for us to meet." I said suddenly, and Edward stiffened noticeably.

"I know. She's only known the boy for three months." He said gruffly. "Why did she need to bring him across the country to meet us on _Christmas_? Doesn't he have family of his own? And if they think they'll be sleeping in the same room, they're crazy. I won't-"

"Shh." I interrupted him, placing my index finger against his lips. "He's obviously very important to your daughter, so please be nice. It doesn't matter what's behind the visit- we haven't seen Anna since she started at Dartmouth in September. And as for the room thing, don't worry. I set Annabelle's room up _and _one of the guestrooms. Annabelle is a good kid, Edward. You just have to trust her with some things." After I finished my little speech, Edward kissed my index finger and then sighed noisily, just as Cameron came into the room.

He was toting his red wagon around, like he had been for days, waiting until he could put all his presents in it. "When will Anna be here?" He asked, dropping the handle to his wagon with a loud _clang_. "I wanna see Anna."

I walked over to my son and dropped to my knees, ruffling his dark brown hair. "Anna is going in be here in just a couple of minutes, and she's bringing a friend with her." I explained, picking Cameron up and moving from the floor to the couch. Edward walked over and joined us, kissing me on the top of the head as he sat down.

"A friend?" Cameron asked, and I started wiping his face off. I swear, three year old boys are always smeared in _something_. "Like a _boy _friend?" His voice and expression were so serious, I had to hold back a laugh.

"Has your daddy been talking to you?" I asked him, shooting Edward a suspicious look. Cameron just shrugged and giggled, smiling at his father. "Well, yes. Annabelle is bringing a boy home for us to meet." I said, just as the doorbell rang. "That's them!" I said, and Edward scooped Cameron up into his arms and followed me to the door.

I opened the door eagerly and Annabelle immediately hugged me, and I relaxed a little when I smelled her familiar sweet perfume. "I missed you." Annabelle whispered in my ear, squeezing me one more time before hugging Edward and Cameron. A tall, blonde boy stood meekly in the doorway, and I smiled kindly, gesturing for him to come in so that I could close the door.

"Dad, Bella, this is Derek." Annabelle said, linking arms with the boy and smiling widely. "Derek, this is my dad and my stepmom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said formally, shaking each of our hands.

"Edward and Bella, please." I said, and nudged Edward in the ribs. He smiled, but I could tell he was still brooding over the fact that his little girl was bringing home boys.

Cameron, who was still in Edward's arms, leaned over and yanked on my sleeve. "Mommy, do I get to meet the boy?" He asked loudly, and Annabelle laughed.

"Sorry, Cam. I forgot about you. "Cameron, this is Derek. And Derek, this is my little brother Cameron.

"It's very nice to meet you." Cameron said seriously, extending his hand like Edward and I had done, and Derek laughed, but shook Cameron's little hand.

I shook my head and smiled at my son, who obviously took after his father. "Why don't we go into the kitchen?" I suggested. "Lunch should be ready."

We all walked into the kitchen, and I shrugged at Edward. "Not bad, right?" I whispered in his ear, referring to Derek." Edward just sighed quietly, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Be nice." I whispered in a warning tone, the one I usually reserved for reprimanding Cameron. "You guys can all just sit down, and I'll get lunch." I said, pointing towards the table as I moved towards the oven to get the chicken.

"How's school going?" Edward asked, putting Cameron's booster seat down and helping Cameron climb up into it before sitting down himself.

"Good!" Annabelle said, taking a drink of water. When I walked around the kitchen to get a hot pad, I noticed that Derek and Annabelle were holding hands under the table. "I have some really good teachers, and my roommate is pretty nice."

"What about you, Derek? You are in school, aren't you?" Edward asked, and I stifled a laugh. Obviously, Edward did not like his poor guy. At least not yet; he would warm up to him eventually.

I didn't bother to listen as the three of them, and occasionally Cameron, talking more while I finished up with dinner. By the time I served the chicken, I noticed that Derek was a little pale and Edward looked very pleased with himself. Annabelle, however, was biting her lip and kept shooting nervous glances to her boyfriend and then to her father. "Hey, Annabelle, can you help me with the rice really fast?" I asked, and Annabelle looked at me curiously as she got up.

As we stood towards the far end of the kitchen over the pan of rice, I touched Annabelle's arm reassuringly and lowered my voice. "Anna, your father is just being overprotective. Once he realizes Derek is a nice guy, he'll back off."

"I hope so." Annabelle whispered, glancing over her shoulder quickly. "Oh God, I shouldn't have left them alone together!" She hissed, and hurried back to the table. I followed behind her with the rice.

Dinner progressed better after that. Edward let down his protectiveness a little bit and when he did, I think he realized the Derek actually was a nice kid. Smart, attractive, interesting, nice, and obviously head over heels for Annabelle.

Because that's all we can ever really hope for, isn't it? That your daughter will find a boy that might actually deserve her, at least a little bit? Annabelle was a beautiful young woman, she was very smart, and the sweetest girl I knew. She wasn't naïve like I had been, and had a good head on her shoulders. Despite how Edward, Rosalie, and I all wanted to baby her, Annabelle could take care of herself.

We all have our faults, big and small. Edward is overprotective, I am _too_ trusting, Rosalie is hardheaded, Charlie is hard to please, Renée is disagreeing, but Annabelle…she gives her heart away too easily. But judging by the way Derek was looking at her, we didn't have anything to worry about. Edward and I still look at each other with those eyes, and we've been married for four years.

And the eyes don't lie.

-----

**I hope you enjoyed your Christmas treat!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	53. Very Important!

**Ugh. Okay, I've decided that I'm going to be like the best person ever.**

**I'm not ready to let go of these characters, so I'm going to do a sequel. I'm going to post the first chapter tomorrow, but I warning you now, I'm not going to update very often. Although I don't want to give up my writing completely, I still want a little break and everything. And the sequel probably won't be very long either…I guess it just depends on how much time I have and everything like that.**

**The sequel, which will be posted either tonight or tomorrow, will be titled 'Letting Go'. **

**Although I was extremely hesitant to give in and do a sequel now, I'm actually a little excited for it. I really love this Edward and Bella, and 'My Love, My Life' quickly became my favorite story to write. I guess I just really like the story line and the personalities of the characters.**

**So you're welcome.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
